


Textfully Yours

by Gabbyb0inks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Light story, Romance, Sexting, Texting, feel good story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbyb0inks/pseuds/Gabbyb0inks
Summary: Draco got a hold of Hermione's mobile number thru Theo who works at the ministry with Hermione. He decided to go ahead and try his luck, so he bought a mobile phone despite having zero experience and knowledge with the device. Thus, the start of his adventure to discovering the world of texting as well as talking to his long time forbidden hidden love for the girl.





	1. Day 1 - Signatures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are from JK Rowling's world. Not mine.
> 
> Format will be a mixture between story telling and texting. For now, it's mainly focused on texting as this is how the story would progress (and I just want to keep it simple for now..) It's kind of a slow burn... It'll be fluff, light hearted, different take on story telling, there will be smut too... but not too soon.
> 
> (Note: A couple of conversations will be overlapping…Draco our guy would need all the help he can have right? So, I'm giving him Blaise to bother. Hehe Take note of the time stamp, if it helps with the confusion..i'll add in the notes as well…)

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise Zabini

* * *

**DAY 1 (SATURDAY)**

**[04:00pm] Greetings my fellow Wizard/Witch,**

**I have recently acquired this new device upon my great existence. Now I shall present you the honor of having the chance to converse with me thru this device we call mobile phones.**

**Would you grace me with your presence and respond back to me immediately as soon as you receive this?**

**Respectfully Yours,**

**Your mysterious fellow posh wizard**

_[04:07pm] I'm sorry, is this some sort of scam, joke?_

**[04:09pm] Hello,**

**I'm not sure I follow you there, where in the bloody hell did you get the idea that I'm some sort of a scam? And more than that, a some kind of a joke?**

**Are you mocking me?**

**Sincerely,**

**Still the posh ever wizard**

_[04:09pm] Mocking you?_

_[04:09pm] What?_

_[04:09pm] I'm sorry, do I know you?_

_[04:10pm]? Harry? Did you get a new number? If this is your way of announcing your new number, I must say, you're in really no place to be called posh. *snorts*_

_[04:10pm] and what is up with all the signatures? Lol! Why are you writing in whole paragraphs?_

**[04:12pm] Hi,**

**What? Potter? You mean the-boy-who-wouldn't-just-bloody-die? Are you honestly mistaking me for the pothead? I'm sorry to disappoint you there, but my grandness is nowhere near the pothead. Also, you need to slow down with your messages. Have you not been taught on how to phrase a complete paragraph?**

**PS. What is wrong with my signatures? It is there for a reason, it is called formality.**

**Yours,**

**POSH wizard**

_[04:12pm] omg! LOL did you really just use PS on a text message? Hahahaha!_

_[04:12pm] there are so many wrong things on your last txt. I don't even know where to start.._

**[04:13pm] Hello Again,**

**Please, enlighten me. The platform is yours, and please do explain what this word means "LOL" you seem keen on using it (you've used it twice..) It's a first I've encountered such a word… *distate in the word***

**Posh Me**

_[04:13pm] first, the boy who wouldn't bloody die, is a dear friend of mine. In fact, he's a brother to me. I'd appreciate it, if you refrain from wishing his demise._

_[04:13pm] also, that boy saved the wizarding world. In case you've forgotten mr posh._

_[04:13pm] second, stop texting like youre writing a formal letter and I'll have you know I was TOP in my year thus, I do know how to construct a complete paragraph. Thank you very much!_

_[04:13pm] third, you sound like a noob. Lol (lauging Out Loud)_

_[04:13pm] Lastly, for the love of my life, I have no idea who you are._

* * *

**(DRACO - BLAISE)**

**[04:10pm] Blaise!**

**I texted her! I'm talking to her! I'm talking to her! She replied back!**

**DM**

[04:12pm] Bloody hell mate! Here I was thinking when in the world you'd txt me!

[04:12pm] hello to you too

[04:12pm] she? Who is she?

**[04:14pm] Yo,**

**Granger. I sent her a message, she replied back! Lots of them! I mean lots of them! I get like 4 or 5 messages in one go! SHE'S INTERESTED IN ME! I got her attention!**

**She commented on my use of sign offs thou, is there something wrong with signing off on my messages? Do I need to do it differently? Is there an unwritten rule on how to sign off on your message here?**

**Draco**

[04:14pm] WTF?! Draco!

[04:14pm] you DO NOT sign off on your messages!

[04:14pm] who in the bloody world signs off on their text messages!

[04:14pm] and stop texting in one whole message, I feel like I'm reading a fucking essay with your msg.

[04:14pm] fucking hell. You better not be txting her a fucking essay!

**[04:15pm] well fuck me. You didn't tell me that when we bought the fucking phone! You should've given me a crash course or something! Fuck you!**

[04:15pm] why thank you, my lovely friend.

[04:15pm] you dimwit! I did ask you if you needed me to teach you how to operate the damn thing, and you with your arrogant arse, declined my offer!

[04:18pm] Draco?

[04:18pm] mate? Are you still there?

[04:25pm] you didn't break the phone did you?

* * *

_**(Draco – Hermione)** _

**[04:16pm] uhmm.. okay… hmm…. Let's see…**

**[04:16pm]** **Can we please pretend that my first few msgs didn't happen?**

**[04:16pm] can we both agree to that? right! let me try this again.**

**[04:17pm] uhmmm…. HI?**

**[04:17pm] I'm a wizard, this mobile thing is entirely a whole new world to me.**

**[04:17pm] I expect you to reply back to me, so we can converse.**

_[04:18pm] oh wow… just wow…_

_[04:18pm] I don't know why I'm even replying back to this._

**[04:18pm] because you're in awe of my presence?**

_[04:20pm] can you just please tell me who you are and how you got my number?_

_[04:20pm] I've really no time for this._

**[04:20pm] no no no! please don't leave!**

**[04:20pm] im….. sorry?**

**[04:20pm] you see, I'm fairly new at this.**

_[04:20pm] obviously._

_[04:21pm] you've still not answered my questions._

**[04:21pm] well… I'm a wizard.**

_[04:21pm] I think we've pretty much established that._

**[04:21pm] would you care to tell me about yourself?**

_[04:22pm] I don't think so._

_[04:22pm] you're sounding creepier the more we talk._

**[04:22pm] ha! I am far from creepy.**

**[04:23pm] the elegance that I exudes will leave your mouth hanging.**

_[04:25pm] hmmm.. that ego._

**[04:25pm] it is not my ego. I'm just simply stating a fact.**

_[04:27pm] riiiigggghhhhhtttttt._

_[04:27pm] and going with facts. Can you now tell me how you got a hold of my number? And who in the world you are?_

**[04:27pm] does that really matter in this world?**

_[04:27pm] of course._

_[04:27pm] you might be a stalker, or a serial killer or even a spy for all I know._

**[04:30pm] really now?**

**[04:30pm] you're friends with one of the strongest wizards that defeated the dark lord and you're paranoid?**

**[04:30pm] wait. Scratch that. I DID NOT refer to the boy wonder as the strongest wizard.**

_[04:30pm] what do you have against Harry?_

_[04:31pm] and yes, being friends with him gives me all the more reason to be wary of my surroundings._

**[04:31pm] oh no! are people threatening you?**

**[04:31pm] are you in danger? Are people spying on you? Do you have stalkers?**

**[04:31pm] do you have aurors by your side?**

_[04:31pm] WHAT? NO! god NO!_

_[04:31pm] you're missing the point! I'm not in danger!_

**[04:33pm] oh? Good good..**

**[04:33pm] its just that from the sound of it, it seems likes you've had your fair share of dangers.**

_[04:35pm] I actually do… or have...had._

_[04:35pm] can't really help it if it's in my system to be suspicious._

**[04:35pm] there's nothing wrong with being careful.**

**[04:35pm] but I assure you, you've no need to be suspicious or wary of me.**

**[04:40pm] are you still there?**

_[04:41pm] do you know me?_

* * *

_**(Draco – Blaise)** _

**[04:41pm] MATE!**

**[04:41pm] SHE'S ASKING ME IF I KNOW HER?**

**[04:41pm] WHAT DO I REPLY BACK?**

[04:43pm] oh hello to you again! I thought you got dumped somewhere in the dumpster.

* * *

_**(Draco – Hermione)** _

**[04:44pm] uhmm.. no?**

**[04:44pm] what makes you say that?**

_[04:44pm] you texted me._

_[04:44pm] you got my number._

* * *

_**(Draco – Blaise)** _

**[04:45pm] BLAISE!**

**[04:45pm] I TOLD HER NO?**

[04:45pm] well. Good for you my mate.

[04:45pm] better not tell her you were her tormentor for 6yrs.

[04:45pm] we can't have that now for our dear drakey poo.

**[04:45pm] SHE KEEPS ASKING HOW I GOT HER NUMBER!**

**[04:46pm] WHAT DO I TELL HER?**

[04:46pm] fuck Draco! My eyes! Stop it with the capslock!

[04:46pm] tell her you just randomly typed in the number.

* * *

_**(Draco – Hermione)** _

**[04:47pm] can I just honestly say, that I typed in the numbers randomly?**

_[04:47pm] nice try._

_[04:47pm] and you honestly expect me to believe that?_

**[04:49pm] hmm.. why not?**

**[04:49pm] if it's the truth, then you've really no choice but to believe it.**

_[04:50pm] alright..let's say I "believe" you there mr. random posh wizard._

_[04:50pm] how is it, that a wizard "randomly" typed in a number, and it just so happens, that the number you "randomly" typed in is a witch?_

* * *

_**(Draco – Blaise)** _

**[04:51pm] fuck Blaise! She's smart! How do I get this around her?**

**[04:51pm] FUCK FUCK FUCK!**

[04:53pm] why?what happened?

[04:53pm] what did she said?

[04:55pm] draco?

[04:57pm] mate?

[05:00pm] oh fuck me. Am I pushed off the side again?

* * *

_**(Draco – Hermione)** _

**[04:53pm] uhmm.. luck? I really have a good luck.**

**[04:53pm] you see, one time I was hoping to get this deal for my company. And with my amazing luck, I fucking got the deal! Can you believe that?!**

**[04:53pm] okay that was lame.**

**[04:53pm] I do have awesome luck tho. I swear.**

_[04:53pm] some luck hey?_

_[04:53pm] I quote "Greetings my fellow wizard/witch"_

_[04:53pm] perfectly shows you're well aware of who I am._

**[04:55pm] can't it just be a simple unique way of greeting?**

**[04:55pm] I did get your attention because of it.**

_[04:55pm] hmmm…. Quite._

_[04:55pm] still not convinced._

**[04:56pm] errmmm… still not convinced about?**

**[04:56pm] can we please just drop this? Please pleaseeeeeeee**

_[04:56pm] oh no. definitely not._

_[04:56pm] you are not getting off the hook._

**[04:57pm] okay… how about we compromise?**

_[04:57pm] I'm in no position to compromise with a stranger, who might be a creeper, stalker._

**[04:57pm] and I keep telling you I am NOT a creeper or a stalker…. For that matter.**

**[04:57pm] I'm a well-established man. Actually, now that I mentioned it, I can actually swim in my galleons… golds… you name it.**

**[04:57pm] I am THAT high up there.**

_[04:57pm] and there goes the ego again._

_[04:58pm] to summarize here, you're a wizard._

**[04:58pm] yup.**

_[04:58pm] a well round size ego, not a creeper, not a stalker.._

**[04:58pm] and filthy rich. Don't forget that.**

_[04:58pm] STOP interrupting my thoughts!_

_[04:58pm] from your messages earlier, you obviously have no idea how to send text messages._

**[04:58pm] uhh yes right… go on.. my apologies.**

_[04:59pm] you definitely know who I am._

**[04:59pm] oh right! You did say HARRY!**

**[04:59pm] HARRY FUCKING POTTER!**

**[04:59pm] he's a wizard!**

**[04:59pm] which gives away that we're both in the wizarding world!**

**[04:59pm] THERE! HA!**

_[04:59pm] oh for Christ's sake. He's got nothing to do with this. Why do you keep bringing him in?_

_[04:59pm] are you a fan of his?_

_[04:59pm] if you are, just say so and I can forward you his number just to get you off my back._

**[04:59pm] are you daft?**

**[04:59pm] have you not read my last messages as to how I refer to the pothead?**

**[05:05pm] hello?**

**[05:05pm] are you typing a very long reply?**

_[05:09pm] I hate myself for even bothering to reply._

_[05:09pm] can we just get to the matter? And stop dilly dallying?_

**[05:10pm] I told you, we compromise. That's how I do business.**

_[05:10pm] fucking fine! What do you want?_

**[05:10pm] to talk.**

_[05:10pm] yes, you told me that earlier. Commanded me to be exact._

**[05:10pm] and you're doing pretty well at it. You just need to stop with the other questions that you keep quizzing me with.**

_[05:11pm] which brings us to the COMPROMISE you were saying._

**[05:12pm] alright… I can tell you how I got your number, but not who I am.**

**[05:12pm] how's that?**

**[05:12pm] I think it's a good deal.**

**[05:13pm] let's go with that one.**

_[05:13pm] doesn't look like I have any choice. You've already decided on it._

_[05:13pm] better than not getting any answer at all._

_[05:13pm] so where did you get it?_

**[05:13pm] tsk tsk. The right question to ask isn't WHERE, but HOW did I get it. Get it?**

_[05:13pm] fucking get on with it._

**[05:15pm] okay.. uhmm… to get this story short… I finally decided to get a phone… but I've got nobody to text, or to test it with…**

_[05:15pm] don't say you randomly typed in my number… as you obviously know I'm a witch._

**[05:16pm] I was just getting to the part. Slow down witch.**

**[05:16pm] give the man some time, I'm extremely NEW to this. Remember!**

**[05:16pm] SO, I was leisurely walking in the ministry… and I… uhmmm..**

**[05:16pm] found a list of numbers of the ministry workers, so I just copied some numbers..**

**[05:16pm] THERE!**

**[05:16pm] yes. Yes! That's how I got the number.**

**[05:16pm] fucking brilliant isn't it?**

_[05:17pm] that's…. atrocious!_

_[05:17pm] why would a very confidential list of contact numbers be available for someone to just have a peek at it?_

**[05:17pm] well my witch, I did say I am quite HIGH up there.**

_[05:17pm] so you used your connections to get into confidential files?_

_[05:17pm] do you work in the ministry?_

_[05:17pm] you do know that I can sue you or file this case in wizengamot right?_

**[05:18pm] hold right there. Why be such a pain in the arse?**

**[05:18pm] all I want is a friend to talk to.**

**[05:18pm] I promise I won't do anything bad! Im not a bad person!**

**[05:18pm] I'm….**

**[05:18pm] I'm very lonely..**

**[05:18pm] right.. so very lonely, I decided to take a shot in just this ONE number. I SWEAR to the pothead I only saved ONE number. So please?**

**[05:20pm] please?**

_[05:20pm] you're not really convincing, given that you have some kind of animosity with Harry._

* * *

_**(Draco – Blaise)** _

Blaise decided to call Draco, as he hasn't heard from the guy in almost half an hour since he last heard from him. With no such luck, Draco keeps declining the phone call

[05:15pm] Draco! Mate!

[05:15pm] have you been busted?

[05:15pm] come on, you have to keep me updated here!

[05:15pm] if you don't keep me in the loop in 5 more minutes I AM CALLING YOU!

[05:20pm]Blaise calling Draco..

Declined.

Calls Draco again.

Declined.

Keeps Calling Draco

Draco sees Blaise calling. Declines it…. Then Blaise's name showed up again, declined it and typed in his message for Hermione, but Blaise's name keeps showing up, so he decided to finally send the guy a message.

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione)**

**[05:21pm] FUCKING HELL! STOP SHOWING UP ON MY SCREEN!**

_[05:21pm] excuse you! You're the one who keeps messaging me!_

**[05:21pm] oh merlins beard! No no no no no.**

**[05:21pm] im so sorry! Im so sorry!**

**[05:21pm] that wasn't supposed to be for you!**

**[05:21pm] no no no no**

**[05:21pm] it's for my friend! He keeps calling me while I was trying to explain to you!**

_[05:21pm] GREAT!_

_[05:21pm] looks like you finally have a friend who actually wants to talk to you._

_[05:21pm] I'm off._

**[05:21pm] no no no no**

**[05:21pm] please! Don't leave!**

**[05:25pm] hello?**

**[05:28pm] im sorry..**

**[05:28pm] forgive me?**

**[05:30pm] please?**

* * *

_**(Draco – Blaise)** _

**[05:30pm] I fucking hate you.**

**[05:30pm] I swear on merlins balls I am going to have your balls fried off.**

[05:32pm] okkaaaay…. I'm not sure what happened…. Because YOU NEVER TEXTED ME BACK. But why am I being cursed to the balls?

**[05:32pm] this is it… I only have one chance.. I bloody blew it up…**

**[05:32pm] no.. no… YOU BLEW IT UP!**

[05:32pm] am I missing something? Mind telling me what does this have to do with me?

**[05:32pm] i…. blew up on her…**

**[05:32pm] that's it… my one and only chance…gone…**

**[05:33pm] poof! Gone.. just like that..**

[05:33pm] what do you mean you blew up on her?

[05:33pm] mate, stop talking in code. I haven't a clue what you're on about.

[05:33pm] want me to call you?

**[05:35pm] SOD OFF!**

* * *

**(Draco – Hermione)**

**[10:37pm] hi?**

**[10:37pm] look… I'm really sorry for earlier. I hope you'd give me a chance to redeem myself…**

**[10:37pm] you can give me veritaserum, and it'll tell you that I'm really a good person..**

**[10:40pm] okay, not exactly a good person. But not a bad one either..**

**[10:42pm] are you asleep?**

**[10:45pm] alright… I'm sorry again..**

**[10:37pm] goodnight..**

**[10:37pm] I hope you have a good sleep…  
from your new very trustable friend.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Hehe thanks!


	2. Day 2 & 3 - Mercury & Salazar

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise Zabini

* * *

**DAY 2 (SUNDAY)**

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

**[06:00am] Good Morning Darling!**

**[06:00am] Rise and Shine!**

**[06:00am]** **The sun is up**

_[06:00am] ughhh.. noooo._

**[06:00am]** **let's go hop**

**[06:00am]** **don't want to hear you whinge**

**[06:00am] for you have me to welcome the new day!**

_[06:00am] go away..._

_[06:00am] too early... for a sunday morning.._

**[06:01am] come now my witch, you didn't even acknowledge my rhyming skills.**

_[06:07am] i can't.. too much.. too early._

**[06:07am] it is NOT.**

**[06:07am] I've already did my morning flying for an hour.**

**[06:07am]** **oh and believe me, the sunrise is just beautiful.**

**[06:07am] showered right after flying.**

**[06:07am] had a quick tea as refresher.**

**[06:10am] hello?**

**[06:12am]did you go back to sleep?**

**[06:15am] whyyyyyyyyy**

**[06:18am] I had to literally do a countdown from 5:30.. waiting for 6 to come so I can greet you a good morning.**

**[06:20am] *sigh***

**[06:21am] alright, i'll let you sleep...**

**[06:25am] text me when you wake up?**

**[06:59am] it's a minute till 7... are you awake now missus?**

**[07:37am] Just finished a full breakfast.. I hope you're having a fantastic sleep. *please note the sarcasm***

**[07:37am] bugger... it's hard to express emotions thru texting isn't it. I have to add side notes so you'd know how I'm perfectly feeling. Don't really want to leave you any missing information about me.**

_[08:04am] why are you still texting me?_

_[08:04am] please stop with the extremely long msgs, too early for that._

**[08:04am] GOOD MORNING!**

_[08:04am] i can't be believe you texted me at 6 in the morning!_

**[08:04am]now, now, that's not how you properly greet someone a good morning..**

_[08:04am] why are you still texting me?_

**[08:05am] you wound me. we said we're friends.**

_[08:07am] i don't remember ever agreeing to that._

**[08:07am] you are correct.**

_[08:07am] HA! always am._

**[08:07am] ALTHOUGH!** **you didn't verbally said it, however, I do remember a saying that goes "silence means yes".**

**[08:07am] if you know what I mean? *smug look* get the smug look?**

_[08:10am] ugh. you are impossible._

**[08:11am] not a morning person I take?**

**[08:11am] have you had your breakfast? you should try some good refreshing green tea. I like the japanese kinds, not only are they healthy for you, but the aroma is impeccable.**

* * *

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

**[7:17pm] did I say or do something wrong again?**

**[7:17pm] please tell me what I did?**

**[7:20pm] are you mad at me?**

_[7:20pm] sorry, my sundays are usually busy. it's pretty hectic._

**[7:20pm] i hope you're not over exerting yourself too much. are you resting now?**

_[7:20pm] uhmm.. thanks?_

**[7:20pm] for what?**

_[7:20pm] i dont know... for thinking about my well being.._

**[7:20pm] always have and always will.**

_[7:24pm] hmmm..._

**[7:24pm] ?**

_[7:27pm] "always have and always will" are you someone I know?_

**[7:30pm] hmmm..**

_[7:31pm] a friend? co-worker?_

**[7:33pm] can we please not go back to the identifying game?**

_[7:34pm] i think i remember getting a msg last night, about veritaserum?_

**[7:37pm] *gasps* this is blackmail!**

_[7:37pm] haha. well then, i'll have to say goodbye to you._

**[7:40pm] wait!**

**[7:40pm] okay...i'm a... fan...**

**[7:40pm] let's make it an admirer, rather than a fan. being a fan just seems a bit... beyond me *sneers***

_[7:41pm] lol, alright.. not that it really makes a difference._

_[7:41pm] an admirer you say?_

**[7:41pm] uhmm... yes...**

**[7:41pm] and i'd like to keep it a secret..**

_[7:41pm] i see... so you count as one of my stalker then?_

**[7:41pm] wait? what? NO!**

**[7:41pm] I am not in one of your fanclubs.**

_[7:41pm] but a secret one?_

**[7:43pm] i can tell you're having fun at this.**

_[7:43pm] just trying to get my head wrapped around this._

**[7:44pm] which really is unnecessary.**

_[7:44pm] it is if you want to be a friend of mine. :)_

**[7:44pm] whoa. what is that?**

_[7:44pm] what is?_

**[7:45pm] this :)**

_[7:45pm]LOL_

_[7:45pm] HAHAHAHAHA_

_[7:45pm] oh god. hahahahaha_

_[7:45pm] you're unexpectedly funny, it helps save your shady identity. hahahaha_

**[7:45pm] ...**

**[7:45pm] i'm not sure if I should be offended or feel relieved..**

_[7:47pm] Neither._

_[7:47pm] This:) is a smiley face._

**[7:47pm]** **Merlins beard! I see the eyes and mouth now that you say that!**

**[7:47pm]** **Brilliant! Bloody brilliant i say! :) :) :)**

_[7:50pm] Going back to the topic. I doubt you got my number off a contact list from the ministry .somebody must've given it to you._

_[7:50pm] Someone that we both know. A mutual friend or some sort._

**[7:52m]** **You're really fixed on this are you?**

**[7:52pm]** **I guess you'd be no Granger if you just let this go.**

_[7:52pm] Hmmm.._

**[7:54pm]** ***Sigh... Okay... I got it from a close friend of mine. But i dont want him to get into trouble because of me..**

**[7:54pm]** **If you can have it in your good heart and open mindedness, can you just let this go?**

**[7:54pm]** **I know i can be a brat, a spoiled one at that.. And i just have to have it Like i said earlier, ive been an admirer of you for a long time..not trying to sound creepy and all.**

**[7:54pm]** **Look, its not like im going to rob you, harm you or anything..if it'll make you feel better, you can even tell your friends about me, give them my number for safe keeping. They can track me down if they want to or if anything happens to you. Heck, you even have the pothead as your bestfriend.**

_[7:56pm] Hmmmm...its just a bit hard..and kind of unfair how you know who i am while i have no idea who you are..not even a name._

**[7:56pm]** **My name huh?**

_[7:56pm] I cant keep calling you mr. Posh._

**[7:56pm]** **Why not? I think it fits me perfectly.**

_[7:56pm] Right now i saved your number under "mr. Creeper"_

**[7:56pm]** **Ugh no. We cant have that. I refuse to be called that.**

_[7:56pm] Sooo?_

_[7:58pm] Your name?_

_[8:05pm] Hello?_

**[8:06pm]** **Its freddie**

_[8:06pm] Freddie?_

**[8:06pm]** **My name is freddie mercury**

_[8:06pm]..._

_[8:06pm] Really?_

**[8:07pm]** **Yes, you can call me freddie. :)**

_[8:08pm] Hmmm...did your parents name you that?_

**[8:08pm]** **Yeah..uhhhh i guess so. Pretty unique huh?**

_[8:08pm] I know a famous muggle musician.. he's a legend in the industry actually..._

**[8:08pm]** **He must be pretty good to be called a legend.**

_[8:08pm] Oh yes, very famous indeed._

_[8:08pm] Sad tho..he's passed away a few yrs ago._

**[8:08pm]** **On the bright note, he's left a legacy on his name.**

_[8:08pm] The name. Oh yes, his name. Want to know what his name is?_

**[8:08pm]** **Errr alright? Not that it really matter as i've no knowledge of muggle musicians.**

_[8:10pm] Freddie mercury_

**[8:15pm]** **...**

_[8:15pm] I didnt know he's resurrected from the dead._

_[8:15pm] Unless he's faked his death to come and join the wizarding world._

**[8:19pm]** **Oh dear dear dear me!**

**[8:19pm]** **You caught me!**

_[8:19pm] Uh-huh~_

_[8:19pm] Are you trying to get yourself out from lying again?_

**[8:19pm]** **Whaaat? No! Hell no!**

_[8:19pm] Riigght. Humor me._

**[8:22pm]** **In all honesty i was testing you of your muggle musician knowledge.**

**[8:22pm]** **...And you passed!**

**[8:22pm]** **Whew! Look at that! Youre still in touch with your muggle side!**

_[8:23pm] I feel like im being played at._

**[8:23pm]** **Now now. Why would i! A mere commoner play with the brains of the golden trio? That would be fucking suicide!**

_[8:23pm] I thought youre way up high up there? Youre no commoner._

**[8:23pm]** **Well hypothetically speaking.**

_[8:23pm] Haha sneaky bastard._

**[8:23pm]** ***gasps* You did not!**

_[8:23pm] What_

**[8:23pm]** **Are my eyes deceiving me?**

**[8:23pm]** **Did the hermione granger just cursed?**

_[8:24pm] And this hermione granger wants to put a name on this very random wizard shes talking to._

**[8:24pm]** **Hmmm the wizard told me he wants to play a game with it.**

_[8:24pm] And what kind of game would it be?_

**[8:24pm]** **He's saying if you guess what his name is, he would gladly show his presence to you and ask you out for a date that you'll never forget.**

_[8:24pm] Hmmmmm..._

_[8:24pm] Quite an endearing prize is it?_

**[8:24pm]** **Oh you have no idea with how it could easily be the best date of your life. And would be the first of the many dates to follow.**

_[8:24pm] Ego still big as ever. Hahaha_

**[8:25pm]** **Say no more my witch, just stating a fact. Always will, always have.**

_[8:25pm] Hmmmm... I changed my mind. I dont need to know your name. We can just keep your identity as the mysterious creep._

**[8:25pm]** **Are you seriously declining my offer for a date?**

_[8:25pm] Ive only known you for a day._

**[8:25pm]** **Well you wont be guessing my name right away now do you?**

**[8:25pm]** **For all we know it could take days, weeks, months or years!**

_[8:25pm] Hmmmm_

**[8:25pm]** **Meaning! You will have me at your service every single bloody day.**

_[8:25pm] Wait. Youre planing on texting me every day?_

**[8:25pm]** **Thats the plan.**

_[8:25pm] Dear god._

**[8:25pm]** **Nope, not the name. Try again.**

_[8:25pm] I kept asking myself this question since yesterday.._

**[8:25pm]** **What is?**

_[8:25pm] Why do i bother replying back to you_

**[8:25pm]** **I believe i already answered that for you.**

_[8:25pm] Not the answer i was looking for._

**[8:25pm]** **Admit it. I got your interest.**

**[8:25pm]** **Right? Right? Right?**

_[8:25pm] Im going to sleep._

**[8:25pm]** **Not fair!**

_[8:25pm] I dont know about you, but i have work tomorrow._

**[8:25pm]** **The hermione granger, running away from the very** **irresistible** **wizard. Tsktsk.**

_[8:25pm] Correction, not running away but going to sleep._

**[8:25pm]** **Alright...i'll text you again tomorrow..**

**[8:25pm]** **Have a goodnight sleep?**

_[8:25pm] Goodnight._

* * *

_**(Draco - Blaise)** _

**[7:56pm] zabini i need you brains!**

**[7:56pm]** **Reply back! Now!**

**[7:56pm]** **Shes asking for my name!**

**[7:56pm]** **I cant bloody tell her its Malfoy, Draco fucking Malfoy.**

[7:58pm] Just give her a random name.

**[7:58pm]** **Stop it with the random answers! You know how that went well yesterday!**

**[7:58pm] Give me a very british unique name.**

**[8:00pm] ZABINI!**

[8:05pm] Hmmmmm...

[8:05pm] Freddie

**[8:05pm] What? Just freddie?**

[8:06pm] Mercury. Freddie mercury.

**[8:10pm] ZABINI!**

**[8:10pm] you better not show your face in the office tomorrow! I swear!**

[8:12pm] LOLOLOLOL

[8:12pm] Did you really use the name?

[8:12pm] I was counting down the minutes when you'll come back to me. Took quite awhile there I thought she let you off the hook.

**[8:13pm] I swear to salazars bones i will have you hexed to the other side of the world!**

[8:13pm] Hahaha its all good mate .Tell her you were just making her smile!

[8:13pm] What kind of a bloke you are if you dont have any funny bone in you.

**[8:13pm] Ugh! I am never going to ask for your help again!**

[8:13pm] Still waiting for your line draco.

**[8:13pm] What the fuck are you on about?**

[8:13pm] Wait till my father hear about this!

**[8:14pm]Thats it.**

**[8:14pm] You. Are. Fired!**

* * *

**DAY 3 (MONDAY)**

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

**[07:00am] I'd buy you a coffee or a tea if only you weren't** **suspicious** **of me.**

_[07:04am] good morning to you too. where did the impeccable manners go?_

**[07:04am] Good Morning!**

**[07:04am] my apologies, I just had that thought and had to text it to you right away.**

_[07:08am] hmmm.. thanks for the thought._

**[07:08am] still not the morning person?**

_[07:10am] just getting ready is all._

**[07:10am] i am wholly flattered that you're replying back to me**

**[07:45am] are you off to work now?**

_[07:45am] yeah, sorry about that.. monday mornings._

_[07:45am] just about to floo in to work._

**[07:45am] happy flooing to work.**

**[11:30am] How's your morning going?**

_[11:38am] it's going. typical monday morning._

_[11:38am] yours?_

**[11:38am] Hi, you can call me Mr. Grumpy, or Mr. Cranky Pants. whichever works for you.**

_[11:39am] haha i take it, not going so well?_

**[11:39am] not so much.. sulking here as I didn't get to drop by somewhere for a quick look at something.**

_[11:42am] is it important?_

**[11:42am] much. it's the highlight of my mornings.**

_[11:45am] such a brat. haha_

_[11:45am] well mr cranky pants, i'll have to go for a lunch meeting. ttyl._

**[11:45am] ttyl?**

**[11:45am] enjoy your lunch. :)**

* * *

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

_[07:37pm] talk to you later._

**[07:40pm] pardon me?**

_[07:40pm] ttyl, that's what it meant._

**[07:40pm] my master!**

_[07:41pm] ?_

**[07:41pm]** **i learned something new again! hehe you keep teaching me new things. :)**

**[07:41pm] i'd like to learn more. i strive to be a professional texter by the end of this week!**

_[07:44pm] lol I wish you all the best with your goal._

**[07:44pm] you home now?**

_[07:46pm] yup. had a quick shower now prepping a quick easy dinner._

**[07:46pm] hmmm...**

**[07:46pm] is there ever an easy dinner?**

_[07:46pm] canned soup? heating up in the microwave._

**[07:46pm] A WHAT?**

**[07:46pm] are those foreign words?**

**[07:46pm] wait. muggle inventions?**

_[07:50pm] you've no idea what they are?_

**[07:50pm] no... not really. never really have someone to introduce me to muggle things.**

_[07:50pm] i remember you telling me you've got no one._

_[07:50pm] don't you have any friends?_

**[07:50pm] i do, but they're knowledge are pretty much on par with mine. haha**

_[07:52pm] purebloods?_

**[07:52pm] we are, yes. but we don't give a crap with those pureblood beliefs. they're ancient.**

**[07:52pm] will you look at that, you are one step closer to figuring out my name!**

_[07:52pm] bollocks._

_[07:52pm] does that mean i'm a step closer to meeting up with you?_

**[07:52pm] yep yep yep!**

_[07:52pm] i need to start writing out my last will and testament_

_[07:52pm] my imminent death is in sight_

**[07:53pm] really Granger? you wound meeeeeee!**

**[07:53pm] i swear in Salazar's grave that I mean you no harm, and you WILL have the best date you've ever experienced.**

_[07:54pm] can be just all talk, i need some actions._

**[07:56pm] are you giving me permission to act on it?**

_[07:56pm] your words, not mine. :)_

**[07:56pm] clever. very clever.**

_[07:56pm] my brains aren't just for display, have to use it once in a while you know._

**[07:56pm] sarcasm, i like that.**

_[07:56pm] and you just gave me another clue_

**[07:58pm] i did?**

_[07:58pm] you did._

**[07:58pm] i did not.**

_[07:58pm] slytherin, pureblood._

**[08:02pm] oh fuck me.**

_[08:02pm] for someone who wants to stay mysterious, you're not really doing a great job at it._

**[08:02pm] hmmm, what if I did that on purpose so you'll be closer to knowing me?**

_[08:02pm] if you wanted me to know who you are, you could've just introduced yourself to me right from day 1._

**[08:02pm] you my friend have a point there. but what if i want to play hard to get?**

_[08:02pm] you are such a sore loser. lol_

_[08:02pm] you always have to get the last say._

**[08:03pm] i have to get whatever i want. :)**

_[08:05pm] charming._

**[08:05pm] hey, it makes me an interesting wizard! i'd be nothing without my wits.**

_[08:05pm] dont forget the ego._

**[08:05pm] oh puh-lease. you know you love my ego.**

_[08:06pm] i do not. hahaha_

**[08:06pm] the fact that you haven't been ignoring me, shows you like to talking to me.**

_[08:06pm] i just like puzzles. solving._

**[08:06pm] how am i faring as your new mystery to solve?**

_[08:07pm] i think im doing quite well with it._

**[08:07pm] now looks who's got quite the ego.**

_[08:07pm] like i said, you're not doing so well, mr. hogwarts alumni._

**[08:07pm] i may or may not be from Hogwarts. I could've just been a slytherin fan.**

_[08:07pm] what happened to not being a fan with pureblood shits?_

_[08:07pm] as far as my knowledge goes, that's one of slytherin's beliefs._

**[08:07pm] except for that.**

**[08:07pm] come on, you have to admit. the guy is friggin amazing!**

_[08:07pm] nah. i'm a loyalist gryffindor._

**[08:07pm] Gryffindors are boring. you lot are too predictable.**

_[08:07pm] we go by our emotions. not like you slimy gits._

**[08:09pm] whooaaaa there, i'm not looking for a fight**

_[08:09pm] i ain't either._

_[08:09pm] so which year did you finish?_

**[08:10pm] nice try. not answering. next question please.**

_[08:10pm] ohh are we doing the question game?_

**[08:11pm] we can, can I ask next?**

_[08:11pm] nope. you just said next question. :) still my turn!_

**[08:11pm] go on then. ask away, i'll pass on the question if I don't feel like answering it.**

**[08:11pm] and you can do the same with mine. so we're not crossing the boundaries.**

_[08:11pm] fair enough._

_[08:11pm] okay, how old are you?_

**[08:13pm] hmmm. pass. next.**

_[08:13pm] fine. describe what you look like._

**[08:16pm] pass. next.**

_[08:16pm] prick._

**[08:16pm] very mature ms. granger.**

_[08:16pm] you weren't planning on answering any of my questions were you?_

**[08:16pm] i was, and still am. you just chose the wrong questions to ask.**

_[08:17pm] and what kind of correct questions should i be asking?_

**[08:17pm] you can't be asking for obvious answers that would give away my identity. that's cheating.**

**[08:17pm] i can't believe you'd resolve to cheating! i didn't see you in that light.**

_[08:17pm] excuse you! that's not cheating. i would've asked for your name if I was cheating._

**[08:17pm] asking for my age would give away what year I was in, in Hogwarts, as well as asking me to describe what I look like would be a dead give away on my identity. ms know it all.**

_[08:20pm] well I need to narrow down my suspects for me to figure you out now wouldn't I._

_[08:20pm] fine, which age group are you? (15-20) (21-25) (26-30)(31-35) (OLD AGE)_

**[08:22pm] are those the only choices i've got?**

_[08:22pm] i highly doubt you're younger than 14yrs old._

**[08:24pm] OLD AGE.**

_[08:27pm] SERIOUSLY?_

**[08:27pm] no. i was just laughing at the term. HAHAHAHA**

**[08:27pm] 21-25. my turn.**

**[08:32pm] are you currently seeing anyone right now?**

_[08:36pm] no._

**[08:36pm] good girl.**

_[08:38pm] do you work in the ministry too?_

**[08:38pm] nope.**

_[08:38pm] oh? where do you work? I got the feeling you might've been working there._

**[08:38pm] uh-uh. one question at a time, unless I pass.**

_[08:38pm] arse._

**[08:45pm] why did you helped out testify for some of the death eaters for their freedom?**

_[08:47pm] that's heavy._

**[08:48pm] you can pass if you don't want to answer it..**

_[08:50pm] i testified for those who I believe are innocent, or has been forced and didn't have a choice. we were all victims on both sides._

**[08:50pm] thanks.**

_[08:50pm] for what? were you one of them?_

**[08:52pm] hmm.. i didn't think you'd be answering the question.**

_[08:52pm] oh, well i've got nothing to hide so I can answer pretty much anything that I think is harmless._

_[08:55pm] sorry but, i've got to cut this off, it's almost 9._

**[08:55pm] can we continue this tomorrow?**

_[08:55pm] i think you'd still be texting no matter what :)_

**[08:55pm] right you are. :)**

**[08:57pm] good night...**

**[08:57pm] and thank you Hermione.**

_[08:57pm] goodnight fellow hogwarts alumni :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Hehe thanks!


	3. Day 4 & 5 - Starbucks and Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters from JK Rowling :)
> 
> (Notes: remember, they're texting... so grammar, spelling wise are not as important. I wrote about 80% of this on my phone to get the feel of texting. hehe. If I write this on the computer, I'm afraid I might write a novel instead of a typical texting message)

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise Zabini

* * *

**DAY 4 (TUESDAY)**

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

**[07:00am] Full breakfast or just a nibble?**

_[07:04am] A nibble._

**[07:04am] I thought so. :)**

**[07:04am] Good morning!**

_[07:10am] Strange to admit this, but im starting to get use to your early morning naggings._

**[07:11am] Come on now, im not nagging you**

_[07:24am] Whatever you may call it. Do you even go to work?_

**[07:30am] Of course i do. Im a very important person.**

_[07:34am] And what is it that you do to make you so important?_

**[07:34am] Hmmmm.. without me a lot of businesses would be closing down.**

_[07:38am] Such confidence. I wonder how you get around with a head as big as yours._

**[07:40am] Oh i tell yah, they make way for this majesty.**

_[07:42am] Hahahaha_

**[07:50am] Are you on your way to work?**

_[07:50am] Just flo_

**[08:04am] I hope you have a fantastic day at your work. :)**

_[08:11am] Sorry about that, i accidentally bumped into someone and sent the msg by mistake._

**[08:11am] No worries about it.**

**[08:11am] You bumped into someone?**

**[08:11am] Are you alright?**

_[08:15am] Yes, yes im fine. Just a bit flushed is all._

**[08:15am] How come?**

_[08:17am] Just someone unexpected._

**[08:17am] Hmmmm**

_[08:20am] I usually just get a sight of him from afar. So bumping into him after a few yrs caught me off guard._

**[08:20am] Him?**

**[08:20am] Is he someone you hate? Or fancy? To get you all flushed?**

_[08:26am] I was just caught off guard._

**[08:26am] You didnt answer the question?**

_[08:30am] Ttyl_

**[08:30am] You just ran away again from me!**

* * *

_**(Draco-Blaise)** _

[08:30am] Stop smiling like an idiot in the middle of a meeting.

**[08:30am] Im not smiling.**

[08:32am] *Sends a photo of draco*

[08:32am] What does this look like?

**[08:32am] Damn, i look good.**

[08:32am] Not the point.

[08:32am] Spit it out.

[08:32am] Youre smiling like a lovesick fool.

**[08:32am] Im not discussing this.**

**[08:32am] Focus in the meeting**

[08:32am] Look who's talking. You look like your brain is up in the clouds.

**[08:32am] Focus!**

* * *

_**(Draco-Hermione)** _

**[11:58am] Do you have another lunch meeting today?**

_[12:02pm] No, working at lunch._

**[12:02pm] Working still? How about food?**

_[12:02pm] My secretary got me a sandwich to nibble thru lunch. You?_

**[12:07pm] Out with a friend. He owes me something so he's treating me for a good lunch.**

_[12:10pm] Enjoy_

**[12:18pm] What happened earlier?**

_[12:18pm] Earlier?_

**[12:18pm]Whats got you all flushed?**

_[12:20pm] Oh.. that. Its nothing really._

**[12:20pm] Its not nothing if it got you all flushed.**

_[12:20pm] Like i said, im used to seeing him from afar. So bumping into him was just a bit unusual._

**[12:20pm] Was he rude to you?**

_[12:20pm] No..not really._

**[12:22pm] I cant help but noticed, you said youre used to seeing him from afar?**

_[12:22pm] Well yeah, he's pretty eye catching wherever he goes..he just stands out._

**[12:22pm] Does this guy have a name?**

_[12:22pm] Malfoy_

**[12:26pm] Malfoy? Lucius?**

_[12:26pm] Oh god. Lol ew. Draco malfoy._

_[12:26pm] Youve probably heard of him. I was in the same year as he was._

**[12:30pm] Hmmm**

**[12:30pm] The spoiled arrogant git**

_[12:30pm] Haha, he's not all that bad. Hes just misunderstood._

**[12:34pm] What makes you say that?**

_[12:34pm] Never judge a book by its cover._

**[12:37pm] And youre basing this from? I dont think hes ever proved himself to be worthy of your attention.**

_[12:37pm] Are you one of those people who were against the ex death eaters that got free?_

**[12:40pm] No, sorry i didnt mean to come across like that.**

**[12:40pm] You just seem so sure about this malfoys character.**

_[12:40pm] I did went to school with him_

**[12:44pm] From what i heard the guy never treated you right.**

_[12:44pm] True, but i just have a feeling that theres more to him than what he's trying to project._

**[12:44pm] You sound like saint potter**

_[12:44pm] Odd. You sound like draco himself too._

**[12:49pm] And how did you come to this conclusion?**

_[12:49pm] How you talk or refer to harry. Theres a lot of similarities._

**[12:53pm] I think its common knowledge that everyone from slytherin refers to the pothead the same as i do.**

_[12:53pm] Not just that. The big ego, you being an arrogant prick. (No offense)_

**[12:53pm] None taken. But arent all purebloods are?**

_[12:53pm] Ive got some pureblood friends that are pretty down to earth._

**[12:57pm] Sorry i have to go, my date is getting pretty pissed at me for ignoring him. Ttyl**

_[12:57pm] Is this you running away now?_

* * *

_**(Draco-Blaise)** _

[12:22pm] Stop looking at your phone like a lunatic, lookup across the table and start talking to me

**[12:23pm] NO**

* * *

_**(Draco-Hermione)** _

**[07:26pm] Please tell me youre not having one of those canned food again for dinner?**

_[07:32pm] Hey, how did your date with your friend go?_

_[07:32pm] And no, i actually had pasta for dinner._

**[07:37pm] Its alright. The friend is a pain in the arse.**

**[07:37pm] Did you cook the pasta?**

_[07:40pm] I did. *Sends a photo*_

**[07:40pm] That looks appetizing.**

_[07:40pm] I wouldve let you try it, but with you being all mysterious i guess theres really no chance for you to taste my masterpiece._

**[07:40pm] Never say never. I had a prophecy that i will have a taste of this delightful dish some time in the near future.**

_[07:40pm] So youre a seer now?_

**[07:40pm] I got lots of occupation.**

_[07:40pm] Fascinating. Youre a business man, a seer and on top of all that a stalker too._

**[07:40pm] Hey! Where did the stalker come from?**

_[07:40pm] Arent you stalking me?_

**[07:40pm] No. Not in that sense. Stop turning me into someone creepy.**

**[07:40pm] I thought we've had an understanding about this.**

_[07:41pm] Haha dont worry i wont be ignoring you any time soon. As much as i find this weird, i actually enjoy talking with you_

**[07:41pm] I am pleased to hear that.**

_[07:41pm] I just hope youre not a creepy old perverted man._

**[07:44pm] Im not. Here, look at my hand. *Sends photo of hand***

**[07:44pm] See that? No wrinkles. Nice and smooth. Complete Perfection.**

_[07:47pm] How do i know its your real hand? That looks like a girls hand._

**[07:47pm] Thanks but i'll have you know it is my hand. I'll take that as a compliment.**

_[07:47pm] Youve got nice hands for a guy_

**[07:47pm] Are you ogling over a photo of my hand?**

_[07:50pm] Lol cant you ever take a compliment without inflating your ego?_

**[07:50pm] I take compliments seriously. :)**

_[07:51pm] Ugh. You love yourself too much._

**[07:51pm] Its one way to convince myself**

_[07:51pm] About?_

**[07:52pm] Hmmm... Just a way to hide behind a mask.**

**[07:52pm] Helps out with the confidence**

_[07:54pm] And the mystery deepens._

**[07:54pm] Haha you did say you like solving them**

_[07:55pm] Fine. I'll start investigating again._

_[07:57pm] Favourite class in school?_

**[07:57pm] Potions. Coffee or tea?**

_[07:57pm] Coffee, i need it to keep me alert in the morning. Were you present in the war?_

**[08:07pm] I was...do you fix your own morning coffee?**

_[08:08pm] No, i stop by in this muggle shop every morning before flooing into work._

_[08:10pm] Which side did you fought in the war?_

**[08:14pm] Hmmmmm... Pass. Next question.**

_[08:17pm] Are you married?_

**[08:20pm] Lol what? I almost spit my tea when i read your message.**

_[08:20pm] Well i have to ask now do i? It'll narrow down my choices. Are you passing on this one or answering it?_

**[08:20pm] Very much single. No strings attached.**

**[08:20pm] Which muggle shop do you buy your coffee from?**

_[08:20pm] Why are you so interested with my drink?_

**[08:22pm] You dont get to answer a question with a question.**

_[08:22pm] Starbucks. Why are you interested in this?_

**[08:24pm] Im interested in muggle drinks, research. What do you usually order?**

_[08:24pm] Blonde vanilla latte? Not sure if this would even makes sense to you._

_[08:24pm] Are you a coffee person?_

**[08:24pm] Coffee in the morning, teas all throughout the day.**

**[08:27pm] Where is this starbucks shop?**

_[08:27pm] Somewhere near diagon alley... Are you planning on going there?_

**[08:30pm] Depends.**

_[08:30pm] With what?_

**[08:30pm] When i get the courage to come out and play in the muggle world.**

_[08:36pm] Another reason for you to just out yourself and maybe i can take you there myself. :)_

**[08:36pm] Is this you asking me out on a date?**

_[08:36pm] *Snorts* no. Its me educating you with muggle stuffs since youre so bloody clueless about it._

**[08:36pm] Why thank you very much for the offer. Let me think about my safety first alright?**

**[08:36pm] For all i know you might be my stalker or a killer that wants to hurt me.**

_[08:39pm] Oh no! Was i that obvious? Im actually plotting a very complicated way on how to murder you._

**[08:42pm] *Shivers* please dont say that so seriously. You sound so convincing.**

_[08:42pm] And i can just use all my connections to hide your body once im done with it._

**[08:42pm] Brutal i say.**

_[08:42pm] What? You're not going to fight for yourself? are you going to let a witch overpower you?_

**[08:42pm] I was raised never to lift a finger on girls/women even witches for that matter**

_[08:42pm] How very gentlemanly of you._

**[08:45pm] You should tell that to my younger self. He sure needs a reminder on how to be a gentleman.**

_[08:47pm] Its never too late to change for the better. :) At least youre aware of your actions when you were younger. As long as youre reflecting on it?_

**[08:47pm] I was a prick back then. Cant say any more than that, but i was despicable.**

**[08:47pm] I would've honestly given myself a punch in the head.**

_[08:50pm] You seem like a funny guy to me._

**[08:50pm] Oh i was a stuck up little shit. Still am. But i hope im showing enough progress to show im a changed man.**

_[08:50pm] Just keep on doing what youre doing. Long as you think its the right thing to do and youre not hurting anyone._

**[08:52pm] Hmmm... Saint Granger.**

_[08:52pm] Haha i am not. Im far for from being a saint._

**[08:52pm] You always see the good in someone and always give everyone the benefit of the doubt.**

_[08:53pm] I dont always do. Not to everyone at least. I do have some people that i wanted dead or put in azkaban._

**[08:53pm] And you did the right thing. You and your lot. The wizarding world owes it to you lot.**

_[08:57pm] You give us too much credit._

**[09:04pm] I take it back. You guys are such idiots for risking your lives without knowing if you'll make it out alive or not.**

_[09:06pm] *Shocked* you my friend, have multiple personalities._

**[09:06pm] Hahahaha! I think i have about 7 inside of me.**

_[09:07pm] You psychotic wizard. Hahaha_

_[09:07pm] I prefer the nice, funny and some times sweet guy in there. Can i talk to him all the time?_

**[09:07pm] Nope. You get what you get. This is all me.**

_[09:07pm] Darn, i was pushing my luck there._

**[09:07pm] I'll pass the msg hehehe**

**[09:07pm] I guess youre off to bed now huh?**

_[09:11pm] Oh gosh, its pretty late already. I didnt notice the time_

**[09:11pm] You just love talking to me.**

_[09:11pm] Its a good past time._

**[09:11pm] Ha! Still in denial.**

_[09:11pm] Goodnight to you!_

**[09:15pm] Goodnight hermione. :)**

* * *

_**(Draco-Blaise)** _

**[09:16pm] Mate, can you look up this starbucks shop thats near diagon alley.**

**[09:16pm] I need location**

[09:16pm] Starbucks? What is that? What do you need it for?

**[09:16pm] A muggle coffee shop**

**[09:16pm] Part of my operation granger**

[09:16pm] Dude, youre really going all out on this one.

[09:16pm] Even going all the way of researching a muggle shop.

**[09:16pm] Its not me whos researching it. You are.**

**[09:16pm] Now get on with it. I need address by tomorrow 6am.**

[09:16pm] Are you fucking kidding me? Its late in the night and you need it at 6am?!

**[09:16pm] Like being late in the night ever stopped you from going out. Im sure youre still out and about right now.**

[09:16pm] Yeah yeah. Wanker

**[09:16pm] 6am you hear me.**

[09:16pm] I swear, Youre worst than the dark lord

* * *

**DAY 5 (WEDNESDAY)**

**[06:30am] good morning! Gotta run now as im busy this morning. So im dropping this early greeting. :)**

**[06:30am] Have a safe trip to work!**

_[07:00am] Good morning!_

_[07:00am] That was an early wake up call._

_[07:47am] *Sends photo*_

_[07:47am] Did you really?_

**[08:03am] :) How was the vanilla latte?**

_[08:03am] How? When?_

**[08:03am] Went to the shop and ordered it. This morning. :)**

_[08:03am] Well obviously.. but.. but... How did you know which shop?_

_[08:03am] Im flabbergasted._

**[08:06am] Youre overreacting.. you told me last night its near diagon alley and told me what you usually order.**

_[08:06am] So thats what the questions are for... And here i thought youre clueless_

**[08:06am] It wasnt a walk in the park i tell you. Muggle money, ordering the bloody size. Why cant they just have one size. I keep telling the lady i want vanilla latte for this bushy girl that always comes in the morning around 730am.**

**[08:06am] And she just looked at me like im talking in a different language.**

_[08:07am] Oh i can imagine. Haha how did you know what time i usually come in?_

**[08:07am] The trouble i have to go through just for the bloody drink.**

_[08:07am] Lol. Really. You didnt have to order it ahead for me.._

**[08:07am] I thought id just do something nice for you..**

**[08:07am] And its not spiked! In case youre having one of your paranoia moments. The shop would be in trouble if they spiked it, I did asked them tho.**

**[08:07am] Such a shame they told me no.**

_[08:09am] Are you sure? Cos if you did spike the drink and something happens to me they just need to look at my phone and they'd know they came from you._

**[08:09am] Smart arse lady. See? Who would be stupid enough to take on you?**

_[08:09am] I've yet to meet to a person who can challenge me mentally._

**[08:10am] Whoaaa there. Your confidence is soaring up there. Wait up i need to catch it before it grows more than it already should be.**

_[08:10am] Oh shut it. Im just copying you._

_[08:10am] Really, thanks for the nice surprise in the morning. :)_

**[08:10am] The pleasure is all mine. Glad to be of service.**

* * *

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

_[12:07pm] Really now?_

_[12:07pm] *Sends a photo*_

_[12:07pm] A lunch from your mystery man?_

**[12:09pm] You got it? Is it good? Have you eaten it?**

**[12:09pm] Again, theres no poison in it. I did ask your secretary to poison it but she said she cant. Maybe next time.**

_[12:10pm] Hahaha! First a coffee then my lunch?_

**[12:10pm] I figured you might be working on your lunch time again so i contacted your secretary..**

_[12:10pm] And you just have to sign a note on it saying from your mystery man?_

**[12:10pm] I cant put my name now can i. Youre even nowhere near of figuring out who the bloody hell i am.**

_[12:10pm] Hmm what makes you think so? What if i have an idea of who you are?_

**[12:10pm] I dont think so. You'd be screaming my name if you find out my dear name.**

_[12:11pm] It could also be that im just delaying it? Given that i have to meet you when i figure it out?_

**[12:11pm] Ohhhhh dont say that. Why do you like wounding my poor heart?**

_[12:11pm] Oh please. Youre just saying that._

_[12:11pm] Thanks for the lunch by the way. You really didnt have to do this._

**_[12:12pm]_ At your service. :)**

* * *

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

_[07:00pm] No dinner service?_

**[07:07pm] Hahaha look whos spoiled now?**

_[07:10pm] Im disappointed._

**[07:10pm] Lol i might scare you away if i even order your dinner. So i skipped on it.**

_[07:10pm] Good thinking. I still have some leftover from lunch so im just reheating it up._

[ **07:12pm] How was your day?**

[ _07:14pm] I got invited to a friday party after work.. couldnt say no._

[ **07:14pm] Why would you say no? Its friday night! Youre supposed to celebrate friday nights after a week long of hard work.**

[ _07:14pm] Not really into parties or socializing. Im socially awkward to be honest.._

[ **07:14pm] All the more reason to go to parties to get yourself used to it .**

[ _07:14pm] Hmmmm.. i just prefer to hang out on my sofa with a nice book and wine by my side. :)_

[ **07:18pm] On second thought that sounds ideal for me too..nice and relaxing, away from all the crazy social life.**

[ _07:18pm] Your switch is just too fast for me to keep up._

[ **07:18pm] What can i do, im a man with different moods. Hahaha**

[ **07:18pm] You know how you have these moods where you want to just go all out and let go of yourself and have fun. And then there's this mood where you just want to get away and have all the world to yourself. Nice and quiet.**

[ _07:21pm] I get what you mean._

[ **07:21pm] Good. Have fun on friday and look forward to it. :)**

_[07:21pm] Fine. I guess i'll have to think of an outfit to wear._

**[07:21pm] Do you have to?**

_[07:24pm] Oh yes, Ginny wouldnt let me off the hook if i just come in, in my work clothes._

**[07:26pm] Aww the weaselette. She the one who invited you?**

_[07:31pm] You really know everyone around me huh?_

**[07:31pm] Daily prophet is a good source. So is witch weekly.**

_[07:34pm] Ugh you read those? Theyre not always right you know._

**[07:34pm] No, theyre not. They tend to over** **exaggerate** **with the details just to create some drama.**

_[07:34pm] True. If youre high up there, cant you get these papers to stop with the atrocity?_

**[07:34pm] Cant. Its still business.**

_[07:38pm] You just love your money._

**[07:38pm] Ill have you know ive got nothing to do with these shady companies. Id rather do a joint venture with the** **quibbler** **than those two.**

_[07:38pm] What is it exactly does your company do?_

**[07:42pm] Hmm.. pass. We still havent discussed what you'll be wearing on friday.**

_[07:43pm] Oh that._

**[07:43pm] Yes.**

_[07:43pm] Hmmmm...i dont think i have the time to go out and shop for an outfit._

**[07:43pm] Dont you have anything on your closet?**

_[07:44pm] No, not much. Its all plain or too dressy._

**[07:44pm] Really Granger. Are you sure youre a girl?**

_[07:44pm] Im not really sure. I thought i was somewhere in between._

**[07:47pm] Ha ha ha.**

_[07:47pm] When a girl looks at their closet, it would always look like "i need a new outfit, ive got nothing to wear"_

**[07:47pm] Oh yes.. thats right, the womens logic. A** **closet full** **of closet, and still nothing to wear.**

_[07:49pm] Right. I'll just go with nothing at all._

**[07:49pm] Shit!**

**[07:49pm] Gdksidhd**

_[07:49pm] What?_

**[07:49pm] Stop that talk granger.**

**[07:49pm] Not nice.**

**[07:49pm] Give some man a warning.**

_[07:52pm] What are you on about?_

**[07:54pm] Uhmmm... Hmmmm... Nothing...**

_[07:54pm] Oh that? Hahahaha_

_[07:54pm] You literally took the word nothing?_

**[07:58pm] Well...uhmmmm... Hmmm..you did say nothing...**

_[08:03pm] Cute. Lol_

_[08:03pm] Who wouldve thought. You got a shy side on you. Are you a prude?_

**[08:06pm] That has got nothing to do with this.**

_[08:06pm] Nothing huh?_

**[08:09pm] Stop it with the nothing .**

_[08:09pm] PRUDE_

**[08:10pm] fine, go with nothing at all.**

_[08:10pm] Awwww look whos sulking now._

**[08:10pm] Am not.**

_[08:10pm] Alright i'll stop. Lol youre the one who gave it a different meaning_

**[08:14pm] In case youre forgetting. Youre talking to a guy here. A full grown wizard.**

_[08:14pm] Sorry, i kept forgetting that..here I thought i was talking to a kid. :D_

[ **08:14pm] Ohhh a new smiley i take?**

[ _08:16pm] :D right you are._

[ **08:18pm] Go to sleep. Im going for a shower.**

[ _08:21pm] oh? alright.._

**[08:24pm] Yeah.. goodnight.**

_[08:25pm] Oh okies..nyt._

_[08:30pm] thank you again for all the surprises today. :)_

**[08:57pm] I look forward to spoiling you more. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave a comment for inspiration! Hehe thanks!


	4. Day 6 & 7 - Felton & Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters from JK Rowling :)
> 
> Notes: remember, they're texting... so grammar, spelling wise are not as important. I wrote about 80% of this on my phone to get the feel of texting. hehe. If I write this on the computer, I'm afraid I might write a novel instead of a typical texting message.
> 
> Some action on Day 7, so some bits will be in story structure. teehee~ *nosebleeds* no beta too. all me, with my not so good english. forgive me. *hides*

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise Zabini

* * *

**DAY 6 (THURSDAY)**

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

**[07:00am] GOOOOOD Morning!**

**[07:00am] Hermione Good Morning! such a lovely morning now, and it seems that everything's gone my way**

**[07:00am] GOOD MORNING! HERMIONE GOOD MORNING!**

**[07:00am] just another good morning now, and it seems that everythings gone my way!**

_[07:04am] okaaaaay... good morning?_

_[07:04am] was that another rhyming skill? or just gibberish?_

**[07:04am] hey! i was actually singing the song for you!**

_[07:09am] hmm.. never heard of the song._

**[07:10am] a guy called tom felton sang it. catchy song really. you should listen to it.**

_[07:14am] muggle? wizard?_

**[07:14am] muggle, but I think he's secretly a wizard.**

_[07:17am] you and your secrets. lots of them._

**[07:17am] i only have one secret, and not even a top secret as I'm having you guess it. :)**

_[07:20am] just you watch, i will uncover your identity._

**[07:20am] and then we can finally go on a date!**

_[07:26am] if you're so excited for this "date" that I haven't even agreed to as far as I'm concerned, why won't you just tell me who you are?_

**[07:28am] where's the fun in that?**

**[07:35am] plus, you get to know me plain and simple thru texting without any biased opinions from the past or from my name. :)**

_[07:35am] that's a big hint you gave there._

_[07:37am] past and name. i know you don't I?_

**[07:40am] all the more reason we start afresh with no history.**

_[07:40am] what are you so afraid of?_

**[07:43am] have a safe trip to work. :D**

_[07:43am] stop running away!_

_[07:47am] oh my gosh._

_[07:47am] you prick!_

_[07:47am] *sends a photo of coffee with a single stem of red rose*_

**[07:52am] is that the new term for "im falling for you"?**

_[07:52am] NO! you arse! far from it. hahaha_

**[07:54am] I was told this morning that you were snooping around for information on who ordered ahead for you?**

_[07:54am] those girls. they've got no loyalty. I'm the loyal customer, they've known me for years, but they've got their mouth shut._

**[07:54am] of course, my charms can be very convincing. just a smile and a little change can go a long way.**

_[07:54am] just so you know, your days are counted. i will crack those girls and get the information._

**[07:54am] no using magic on muggles**

_[07:54am] didn't say anything about using magic. i can be charming too when needed be._

**[07:54am] can you use your charm on me? *winks***

_[07:54am] oh god. you are such a flirt! lol_

**[07:54am] i've had my years of practice.**

_[07:54am] you... just leave me speechless at times._

_[07:54am] but really, thank you AGAIN for my morning drink, and the other surprise. a single rose really? would tomorrow be a dozen of roses?_

**[07:54am] are you expecting for more now?**

_[07:54am] no, just about to tell you, you don't have to do this..._

**[07:54am I want to.**

_[07:57am] hmmm... so stubborn.. anyway, I'm running late on my schedule..._

_[07:57am] really, i appreciate the effort. a lot. :)_

**[07:58am] i'd say send me a photo of you if you're that thankful?**

_[07:58am] NO. creep._

**[07:58am] just trying out my luck.**

* * *

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

_[11:54am] i'm not assuming or anything, but DON'T buy me lunch. i'm going out for lunch with friends._

**[11:54am] good to know your friends are taking care of you and is dragging you out of the office for lunch.**

_[12:04pm] *sends a photo of Harry and Ron*_

**[12:10pm] my bleeding eyes!**

**[12:10pm] why is there a bloody photo of the pothead and the weasel on my phone?**

_[12:10pm] LOL_

**[12:10pm] this is no laughing matter. i just lost my bloody appetite.**

_[12:10pm] don't be such a drama queen. i thought you wanted a photo?_

**[12:10pm] of YOU! not those wankers!**

_[12:12pm] *sends another photo of Harry and Ron*_

**[12:12pm] Goodness gracious!**

**[12:12pm] ughh.. please stoooopppp**

**[12:12pm] i get you free drinks and a rose, and i get a photo of these dumb duo.**

_[12:12pm] oh puhlease, you know you like them. just admit it._

**[12:12pm] no. i dont.**

_[12:12pm] sulking mr posh?_

**[12:12pm] no.**

_[12:13pm] *sends a photo of her hand*_

_[12:13pm] an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. you sent me a photo of your hand, you get a photo of mine._

**[12:13pm] an eye? a tooth? have you gone bonkers?**

_[12:15pm] nevermind, muggle saying. I'll text you later. enjoy the rest of your day!_

* * *

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

_[07:45pm] you haven't said a word since lunch?_

**[07:48pm] missed me?**

_[07:48pm] busy day?_

**[07:48pm] did you miss me?**

_[07:48pm] have you had your dinner?_

**[07:48pm] did you MISS me?**

_[07:48pm] did you copy and paste that?_

**[07:48pm] are you purposely avoiding my question?**

_[07:48pm] you haven't answered my question first?_

**[07:49pm] you missed my presence. and you texted me first.**

_[07:49pm] i didn't say anything like that._

_[07:49pm] i was just wondering where you've gone._

_[07:49pm] my phone's been quiet for the rest of the day..._

**[07:50pm] ahhh... this is your way of telling me you missed me.**

_[07:50pm] noooo. it just feels weird, that nobody is texting me at this time._

**[07:50pm] still the same meaning, just a different way of phrasing it.**

_[07:50pm] fine._

**[07:50pm] fine what?**

_[07:50pm] i said alright! you win._

**[07:50pm] say it.**

_[07:53pm] there i said it._

**[07:53pm] where? i didn't receive anything.**

_[07:53pm] i just said it out loud._

**[07:53pm] *calls Hermione***

_[07:53pm] *Hermione declines the call*_

_[07:53pm] why are you calling me? ? ?_

**[07:53pm] you said, you said it out loud, i didn't hear it. so i figured I should call to hear you say you miss me.**

_[07:56pm] oh my gosh. i don't know what to do with you._

**[07:56pm] don't be shy on me now.**

_[07:56pm] i'm not. you are just, impossible._

**[07:56pm] am i getting you speechless again?**

_[07:56pm] i shouldn't have texted_

**[07:57pm] but you missed me, so you just had to text me.**

_[08:00pm] are you not letting this go?_

**[08:00pm] not a chance.**

_[08:01pm] alright. bye. have a good night._

_[08:01pm] have a good sleep._

_[08:01pm] bye._

_[08:01pm] thanks for the flower and coffee again._

_[08:01pm] DON'T buy me coffee tomorrow._

**[08:01pm] WAIT! don't go.**

**[08:01pm] i was just messing around.**

**[08:05pm] really, you could've just texted me earlier if you missed me that much.**

**[08:07pm] are you really going to bed now?**

**[08:10pm] its still early!**

**[08:14pm] *sighs~ work's a bit busy today, finishing up a presentation for tomorrow to get a deal signed.**

_[08:17pm] are you still at work?_

**[08:17pm] got your attention now! phew~**

**[08:17pm] I knew you're not sleeping yet!**

**[08:17pm] yeah, but we're finishing up now. just tidying up lose ends.**

_[08:17pm] have you had your dinner? are you with your co-workers still?_

**[08:17pm] aww, are you worrying about me now?**

_[08:17pm] don't start with that again!_

**[08:17pm] hmph. i'm with my partner, same friend that I had lunch with last time.**

_[08:18pm] that arse of a friend?_

**[08:20pm] HEY! I READ THAT!**

**[08:22pm] why hello, Ms. Granger. would you please be so kind and bring my friend back from la la land? Currently he's got the dopey smile look on him and it's making me feel sick of having to see this look on him. sincerely, the oh-so-fine-arse-of-a-friend. PS. my arse is fine as hell.**

_[08:23pm] oh hello. uhmm, do you guys always have to sign off on your messages? and the PS? hahaha_

**[08:27pm] that scum of the earth. sorry about that, he wrestled the phone out of my grasp. it's me again.**

_[08:27pm] you guys are ridiculous lol. i can't imagine how you guys get your work done._

**[08:29pm] iuahdahfda;lklmg**

_[08:29pm] im guessing there's another wrestling going on._

**[08:37pm] that good for nothing friend of mine. Shot him a stinging hex or two just to get him off my back**

_[08:37pm] Its nice that you get to work with your friend._

**[08:37pm] Its all nice and fun until he starts talking back to you and disrespects you.**

_[08:37pm] Just shows how comfortable you work together._

**[08:37pm] Always looking at the bright side aye?**

_[08:37pm] Hear hear. I have my moments._

_[08:37pm] I should let you go back to work so you guys can finish whatever it is your doing._

**[08:40pm] Yeah i think i'd better, before this prick takes my phone again.**

**[08:40pm] I'll update you when i get home? have a goodnight sleep.**

_[08:42pm] Dont work too hard. Youre already filthy rich, you dont need any more golds than you already have._

**[08:42pm] A wizard gotta save up lots of golds so he can give the world to his witch.**

**[11:13pm] Home now.. i miss you..**

* * *

**Day 7 (FRIDAY)**

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

_[05:30am] Sun is up! Up you go!_

**[05:47am] Uhmm morning? Youre up early?**

_[05:50am] Not a morning person i take?_

**[05:56am] Ha! Its a first that you txted me this early. I should celebrate!**

_[05:58am] You got home pretty late last night i thought you might need a wake up call._

**[05:58am] A call? I didnt get a call. Will you call me?**

_[05:58am] A wake up text._

**[06:00am] Hmph**

_[06:04am] What time do you usually have to be at work?_

**[06:10am] Perks of owning the company, I can come in any time i want.**

_[06:10am] Your enormous ego is radiating thru my phones screen._

**[06:14am] just taking the piss, i usually come in between 8 to 9. I don't schedule meetings till 9 onwards.**

_[06:14am] How come?_

**[06:18am] Just this and that.**

_[06:18am] Which are?_

**[06:20am] Snooping for more information again, are you?**

_[06:24am] Not snooping per se. Just wanting to get to know more about my so called mystery man._

**[06:27am] And this early in the morning?**

_[06:27am] I woke up early so i got time for a chat. :)_

**[06:30am] Sounds fishy.**

_[06:33am] So? What are this and that?_

**[06:39am] I got some place i usually stop by in the mornings if time permits.**

_[06:41am] Work related?_

**[06:41am] A friend i rather like to piss in the morning. Hahaha**

_[06:43am] Lol must be a very special friend for you to go out of your way to visit her every morning._

**[06:46am] Its a he. Dont be jealous now.**

_[06:47am] Oh? Thats... Something? Do you bend the other way?_

**[06:52am] 2nd time Granger! You made me choke on my drink.**

**[06:52am] Why in the world would you think that?**

_[06:56am] You go out of your way to come and visit this friend of yours every morning, and adjusted your work schedule for him. Must be a very special relationship._

_[06:56am] No judgement here. I think its very sweet._

**[07:04am] Sorry to disappoint you my darling, but I think I may have been very clear with my intentions for you.**

_[07:08am] i don't know what you're talking about, you might have to spell it out for me._

**[07:12am] talkative this morning eh? is it because it's Friday?**

_[07:12am] just making conversations. :)_

**[07:17am] why is this giving me strange signals?**

_[07:17am] stop being so bloody suspicious. in case you're forgetting, it's me who should be getting all suspicious._

**[07:22am] it's morning! you're usually running around getting ready for work.**

_[07:22am] i woke up early._

**[07:26am] and why is that?**

_[07:26am] this and that._

**[07:27am] look who's going all mysterious now.**

_[07:27am] i guess you're starting to rub off on me._

**[07:30am] hmmm... get up from your hiding spot now, you're coffee is about to get served.**

_[07:32am] what?! HOW?!_

_[07:32am] oh christ sake!_

_[07:32am] you SNEAKY SNEAKY SLIMY GIT!_

**[07:34am] salazar slytherin must be so proud from his grave now.**

_[07:34am] i was in a good hiding spot!_

**[07:34am] what did I tell you? you gryffindors are so bloody predictable. i figured you'd be planning something like this when you woke up that early.**

_[07:38am] when did you arrive in Starbucks? when did you order? where were you? how did you see me?_

**[07:42am] slow down with the questions, will you. try to get to work first and I'll let you know how I did it alright.**

_[07:46am] are you following me now? *shivers*_

_[07:46am] stalker alert!_

**[07:48am] i'm not the one who did a stake out in a shop called Starbucks.**

_[07:49am] YOU. i swear in Godric's grave, the moment I see you I will be giving your head a good smashing._

**[07:50am] haha calm down, your emotions are running so high on a friday morning. I'm sorry alright? but I don't think it's time yet for us to meet.**

**[07:50am] or for you to know who I am.**

_[07:52am] why are you so worried about me knowing who you are? you can't avoid this forever, I'm bound to know in time._

**[07:55am] I'd like for you to get to know me more, before knowing what my name is.**

**[07:55am] I need time...**

_[07:59am] and when would the right time be? do you get to decide on that as well?_

**[08:04am] we'll see how it plays out. if you find out first, or if I get caught, or if I tell you myself.**

_[08:04am] you're insecure..._

**[08:10am] like I said, I was a downright git in my younger days.**

_[08:11am] to which I replied back saying, it's ALL in the PAST. you're different now._

**[08:20am] have you figured it out?**

_[08:22am] I narrowed it down to 5 people._

_[08:22am] but, I won't tell you who they are. you need to get a taste of your own medicine and get you thinking._

**[08:25am] fair enough. I have to get going, starting the meeting in a few. i'll text you later?**

_[08:25am] good luck on your presentation! and you still need to tell me how you managed to order my drink._

* * *

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

**[12:14pm] I pray to all the gods, someone please save me from this hell.**

_[12:17pm] oh no, did it not go well?_

**[12:17pm] quite the opposite. It went all too well, now we're all having lunch to celebrate.**

_[12:17pm] uhmm, congratulations?_

* * *

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

**[07:00pm] are you off to the party now?**

_[07:07pm] HI! are you Hermione's mystery friend? she's been stripped off her phone right now, as she and Ginny are doing their girl thing at the moment. Cheers, Harry._

**[07:10pm] Potter.**

**[07:10pm] do you normally snoop around someone else's belongings?**

_[07:10pm] not very friendly now are we?_

_[07:55pm] hey! sorry about that, it's just Harry being Harry._

**[07:56pm] s'alright.. what's the girl thing about?**

_[07:57pm] ugh. Ginny.. apparently she wasn't too happy with my outfit, so she decided to play dress up with me._

**[07:57pm] haha did you showed up with your work clothes?**

_[08:00pm] NO! i actually showed up in jeans and a nice black sleeveless top. i thought it was decent enough for a night out._

**[08:00pm] hmm... hmmm. those tight hugging jeans. they're not so bad.**

_[08:02pm] i didn't say tight hugging, i just said jeans. normal jeans._

**[08:02pm] same thing.**

**[08:02pm] so what did she had you changed into?**

_[08:10pm] *sends a photo of her in a black mini tight fitting dress with a low neckline enough to show a glimpse of her cleavage, with her hand covering her face*_

**[08:10pm] ...**

_[08:10pm] GINEVRA! that was GINNY! GINNY SENT THAT! not me!_

**[08:10pm] ...**

_[08:12pm] is it bad?_

**[08:12pm] uhmm.. im not so sure... i'm fighting a losing battle right now.**

_[08:12pm] what?_

**[08:12pm] *clears throat* it... looks good. hmmm.. yes. it does.. indeed.. very much.**

_[08:12pm] very convincing. I am so convinced, i'm going to change._

**[08:12pm] God Granger! this is hard you know.**

_[08:15pm] what is? *smirks*_

**[08:15pm] bugger.**

_[08:20pm] hey, just messing around. we're going now._

**[08:20pm] wait.. uhmm... a photo without your hand covering your face?**

**[08:20pm] please?**

_[08:20pm] no face, until you have an identity._

**[08:20pm] such a tease.**

* * *

_**(Draco-Blaise)** _

**[08:30pm] blaiseeeeeeeeee**

[08:37pm] what's up mate

**[08:37pm] bloody bored.**

[08:40pm] if you've come with me and Theo tonight you wouldn't be bored.

**[08:41pm] cant. my girl might need my attention. i need to be accessible to reply back quick.**

[08:41pm] you fucking ponce. she's not even your girl and from my knowledge she thinks of you as a creep.

**[08:42pm] THAT will change in a few days... weeks...**

[08:42pm] or MONTHS. YEARS.

**[08:42pm] fuck off.**

[08:46pm] BLOODY HELL!

[08:50pm] *sends a photo of Hermione*

**[08:50pm] *Calls Blaise***

[08:50pm] *Blaise declines the call*

**[08:50pm] ANSWER THE FUCKING BLOODY PHONE!**

**[08:50pm] *calls Blaise again***

[08:50pm] *Accepts the call*

why hello my Drakey drakey poo, poopie smoochie slushie *answers in a sickening baby talk*

**shut your trap. where are you? is she there? who else is she with?**

yeah she's here, hot damn Draco! you got yourself some girl. I might go and hit on her.

**if you know what's good for you and your dick, get your bloody eyes off of her. who else is she with?**

the usual gryffindor gang. you should come over.

**have you guys been spotted?**

nah, me and Theo are out in the corner. I don't think they've seen us yet

**alright! listen here you dickheads, get out of there right now and WAIT FOR ME.**

is that how you talk to someone who just gave you a juicy information? and a hot sizzling photo on top of that.

**I'm still your boss, I can talk however way I want. now get out there and wait for me.**

how I just love you and your mouth, i'd snog it off just to have you shut it.

**whatever mate, you and Theo be careful not to get seen. txt me where you are and I'll meet you guys outside.**

touche mate. see yah.

***ends phone call***

* * *

After getting the location from Blaise, Draco quickly walked (he so did NOT run) over to his closet to change into a more casual outfit. He took a dark grey jeans, put on a black V-neck shirt. He's decided to go for the simple look so as not to be too eye-catching. He apparated to Diagon Alley, and made his way to the back entrance of Leaky Cauldron and sent a message to Blaise letting the guy know that he's at the back entrance.

"Look who's finally graced us his presence", Draco whipped his head up in time to see Blaise and Theo walking towards him. "So? were you guys seen?", Draco nervously asked the two boys. Theo tutted and said "what do you take us for? Of course we were spotted!", Draco blanched and the two guys started laughing at the poor lovesick fool wizard in front them.

"Draco mate", Blaise started as he patted Draco's shoulder, "don't you worry your arse, we weren't seen. But first, before we go back inside, we need to disguise ourselves if we want to keep your identity a secret" he said pointing his wand at Draco's face. "Theo, my man, your wand work is far more advance than mine in terms of charms, do the honors".

The dark haired blue eyed wizard smirked and walked towards the two wizards and pointed his wand to Draco, "let's start with the hair shall we?". He started working on Draco's hair first, changing it from platinum blonde to black hair, then worked on Draco's eyes, from grey to blue.

"Blimey Theo, you turned him into you!" Blaise exclaimed, while the other guy just shrugged it off and said "it's the best I can come up with in such a short notice, now come over here and I'll do you." whereas the dark skinned guy, covered up his chest and slyly said "I knew you were always interested in me, sorry to put you down tonight mate but~" he wasn't able to finish the sentence as Draco smacked him in the head. "Just bloody get on with it! We're already taking too much time with this." as he paced back and forth in front of the two guys, once in a while checking his phone to see if Hermione texted him.

5 minutes later the three are all good to go, with Blaise now sporting brown hair, black eyes, fair skinned with freckles scattered all over his face. While Theo insisted he doesn't need a disguise as he can just pretend he's hanging out with relatives who're visiting from Europe if someone notices him and asks.

As they entered the pub, Draco quickly scanned the place to look for his witch and abruptly stopped when his eyes fell on a girl sitting with her group of friends laughing at something the long red haired girl beside her said. His witch was a sight to hold, she was sitting casually on her chair, with her hair up on a messy bun with some strands falling, framing her already oh so small face. Draco, noticed that she's got a light make up on, which enhances her already expressive brown eyes, his eyes went down to her lips seeing as she's wearing a red lipstick. He unknowingly licked his lips as he gazed at her plumped red lips, when somebody shoved him hard and he accidentally bumped into a chair by his side, earning some very much unwanted attention from a few of the pub goers, including Hermione's group. He glared at his friend behind him, as the three of them quickly walked towards at a corner booth getting a good hiding spot, but a good view of his girl as well.

The boys took their order, opting for the pub's best bottle of Firewhiskey. Draco settled down on his seat, making sure not to be seen but still getting a good view of the witch. He hadn't noticed it earlier as he was too focused admiring the witch's face, but now that he's got all the time to look, his eyes gazed further down south and caught a glimpse of what looks like heaven to him. He felt his cock twitch, as he stared at the sight in front of him. Hermione was wearing a black tight fitted dress, the photo that he received from both Hermione and Blaise didn't do the girl justice. The dress is hugging her curves in all the right places, giving a feast for his eyes.

He was taken out of his musings, when Theo pushed his chin up and said "If you don't want to be caught, please wipe that hungry look off your face, this is already embarrassing enough for me to be seen with a guy that looks like he's been struck by god knows what" as he takes a shot of his firewhiskey.

Draco too, then pour himself a glass of firewhiskey and downed it in one shot. He slid a bit down from his seat, took his phone out as he took a quick glance at the witch and started composing his message, while Blaise was already too busy looking for whoever he can take home for a quick shag.

* * *

_**(Draco - Hermione)** _

**[09:11pm] how's the night out?**

_[09:16pm] not so bad, with work being busy and all, I never realized how much I miss hanging out with all my friends._

**[09:16pm] what did you get for a drink?**

_[09:18pm] the boys ordered their usual firewhiskey, something about boys have to have hard drinks. I just ordered myself butterbeer to get into the mood._

_[09:18pm] how's your Friday night going?_

**[09:18pm] boys? did you go with a date?**

**[09:18pm] my night is going fantastic, thank you.**

_[09:20pm] just the usual crew, my "friends" alright? did you want another photo of Harry and Ron?_

_[09:20pm] good to hear your Friday night is going fantastic, doing anything interesting?_

**[09:23pm] you could say that, fairly interesting to be honest and no, i don't need another photo of your "friends"**

_[09:27pm] my friends are taking my phone away. I'll talk to you later._

**[09:30pm] got it. stay away from boys and don't drink too much.**

* * *

Draco was seething on his seat as he sees the Weaselette pushes Hermione towards this blonde guy. He nudged Theo and nodded towards the blonde guy "who's the faggot?", Theo discreetly looked over at the group's table to check on who Draco was referring to, "oh, Cormac Mclaggen? He's from hogwarts too, I hear the guy has always been interested in Granger since 6th year, but never had the chance with everything's that was happening around that time". Draco gripped his glass as he watched Hermione chats with the blonde faggot.

The night wasn't going all too well for Draco's liking, he's sitting on the furthest booth with two of his best buddies who couldn't care less about his business as they're too busy eyeing some birds. He couldn't send a message to Hermione neither as her phone was taken away by her friends, and to top it all off there's this bloody git sitting beside and looking at Hermione like he's about to pounce on her.

He's starting to get all moody and pouty when this McCormac guy stretched his arms and sneakily rested his right arm on Hermione's shoulders, he couldn't take it any much longer so he took one last shot of his drink, slammed the bloody glass on the table getting a startled reaction from his two mates, "FUCKING HELL! what was that all about?" he heard Blaise complain as Draco started gathering his stuff, he strutted towards Hermione's table when somebody got ahold of his wrist and he was now being pulled out of the pub. He heard Blaise in his sing-song voice saying something along the line that his friend got a little too much to drink, and to carry along with their business.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Theo shouted as he pushed Draco out of the back door. Draco was still seething, as he balanced himself from getting pushed out of the door. "What was the disguise and all this mysterious thing you've been doing for the past week, if you were just going to ruin it because of some bloody blasted guy that we all know doesn't even have a chance?!"

"Theo, calm down." Blaise said as he closes the door behind him. "How can I bloody calm down? when I have my face seen together with this idiot!"

"You're fucking fault for not disguising yourself up, don't push it into mine" Draco spat as he undos the charm that Theo did to his hair and eyes. "I'm leaving, you guys do whatever you want from here." and with that he apparated back to his penthouse.

* * *

**_(Draco - Hermione)_ **

**[10:24pm] home now...**

_[10:27pm] oh! I just got home too!_

**[10:27pm] really? I thought you were still drinking with your friends?**

_[10:27pm] nah, got my mood ruined by this guy at the pub._

**[10:30pm] ermmm.. what happened?**

_[10:30pm] he kept coming into me, wouldn't bloody get away._

**[10:30pm] i see. should've kicked him in the shin.**

**[10:30pm] or elbowed his bloody face.**

**[10:30pm] or stomped on his toe.**

**[10:30pm] better yet, you should've just hexed him off his balls.**

_[10:31pm] LOL someone's brutal tonight. what's gotten into you?_

_[10:31pm] I thought you were having an interesting night?_

**[10:31pm] I was. until this faggot ruined it for me.**

_[10:31pm] hmmm_

_[10:31pm] I guess we're both on the same boat._

**[10:32pm] indeed we are.**

_[10:36pm] we should've just met up.._

_[10:36pm] i mean, i wouldn't mind meeting up with the guy i've been texting with the whole week._

**[10:38pm] are you sure about that?**

_[10:38pm] why not? we've been talking for a week and you haven't done anything to me as of yet._

_[10:38pm] you bought me my morning coffees and I haven't been poisoned... so..._

**[10:40pm] You're now asking me out on a date?**

_[10:43pm] and what if I am?_

**[10:43pm] hmmm.. you Granger, are really something.**

_[10:43pm] what did I say now?_

**[10:43pm] only you would have the courage to ask a stranger out on a date.**

_[10:43pm] you're not exactly a stranger if you know who I am, and I probably know you too._

**[10:46pm] you may, or may not.**

**[10:46pm] doesn't mean I can be harmless. I can be dangerous too.**

_[10:46pm] what happened to trust me? and I mean you no harm?_

**[10:46pm] just saying.**

_[10:47PM] you still sound like in a foul mood._

**[10:48PM] just feeling a bit bad on how I ruined my friends' night..**

**[10:48PM] I shouldn't have gone out.**

_[10:48PM] just make it up to them when you see them next time. or send them a message and apologize?_

**[10:50PM] nah, I'll wait till they've cooled down.**

_[10:50PM] more like when you've cooled down._

**[10:50PM] I just prefer to talk to you now that I've gotten you all to myself again.**

_[10:52PM] we've been talking what are you talking about._

**[10:52PM] yeah, but since Thursday night, we haven't really had the chance to do our usual nightly one on one...**

_[10:53PM] you sound like a pouty little kid. Is that what you call our question and answer game?_

**[10:53PM] night sessions then?**

_[10:53PM] let's just go with Q &A, shorter and easier to txt._

**[10:54PM] still bossy as ever Granger.**

_[10:57PM] you still haven't told me how you got my order earlier, without showing up your face._

**[10:57PM] Merlin Granger, you still haven't let go of that one?**

_[11:00PM] yeah, so spit it out._

**[11:04PM] I saw you in your hiding spot, so I backed out. You were too busy texting me to notice me I believe... so I had a random guy order it for me.**

**[11:04PM] for a mind as brilliant as yours, I can't believe you haven't figured that out on your own.**

_[11:04PM] I can't always count on my mind to think as sneaky as yours. Here I thought I was already sneaky enough to hide in my spot and to catch you in action._

**[11:05PM] How will you do that if you don't know who I am?**

_[11:06PM] I told you I narrowed you down to 5 guys. If one of those 5 guys shows up in the shop then I would've caught you red handed, if it weren't for you being such a smart arse._

**[11:10PM] hmm and you've no plans on sharing me who these 5 guys are?**

_[11:10PM] NOPE. I will catch you red handed. right on the spot. right in front of me._

_[11:10PM] I want to see your face's reaction when I catch you._

**[11:10PM] and you think I'd give it away right in front of you?**

_[11:10PM] you will. *smiles sweetly*_

**[11:10PM] *raises an eyebrow* we'll see how you will fare against me. *smiles smugly***

_[11:14PM] *smiles evilly*_

**[11:14PM] you're planning something again.**

_[11:20pm] *sends a seductive photo, that shows her lying down on her stomach, arms propped up so there's a generous view of her cleavage with the photo cutting just up to her partly opened lips*_

**[11:20pm] *groans* really now Granger..**

_[11:23pm] hmmmm.. yes. really. *smirks*_

**[11:24pm] are you trying to blow up my phone?**

_[11:27pm] hmmm...not the phone.. i was thinking of something else actually._

**[11:27pm] fuck granger.**

**[11:27pm] what are you doing to me.**

**[11:27pm] you're drunk!**

**[11:27pm] you must be drunk!**

**[11:27pm] that's right! you had a few drinks!**

**[11:27pm] you're just drunk! you should go to bed. NOW.**

_[11:30pm] bed does sounds good._

_[11:30pm] but i'm actually already on my bed...what do I do?_

**[11:31pm] you.**

**[11:31pm] are.**

**[11:31pm] killing.**

**[11:31pm] me.**

_[11:34pm] *sends another photo, thumb on her slightly parted lips, with her pink tongue in view*_

**[11:36pm] hmmm...okay... hmmm.. *clears throat* well this is hard..**

_[11:36pm] is it?_

_[11:36pm] mind telling me what's hard?_

**[11:36pm] fuck fuck fuck. fuckkityy fucccckkkkk**

_[11:37pm] shhhhh language dear._

**[11:37pm] oh my fucking god.**

**[11:37pm] are you seducing me?**

_[11:38pm] i don't know what you're talking about._

**[11:38pm] great! now we're feigning innocence!**

_[11:40pm] am I getting into you?_

**[11:42pm] yes..very much so...**

_[11:42pm] hmm..i think you're bluffing._

**[11:45pm] *sends a photo of himself, with full view of half of his abs with dark blonde curls trailing down to his growing tent on his boxers***

_[11:47pm] OMG!_

_[11:47pm] omg omg omg omg!_

_[11:47pm] OMFG!_

**[11:50pm] i wasn't bluffing.**

_[12:01am] uhmm.. hmmm.. yeah..errmmm... i think i should go?_

**[12:03am] sorry..**

_[12:03am] uhm.. no, dont be.. i started it..._

**[12:03am] i didn't mean to scare you off.**

_[12:03am] no no. dont be. i was just.. surprised.._

**[12:05am] yeah.. well.. hmm... if it helps... it went back to sleep?**

_[12:05am] HAHAHAHAHA_

_[12:05am] omg! lol!_

_[12:05am] let's just say we've both had our fair share of drinks tonight. hahaha_

**[12:07am] hmm.. I guess this is the part where we say goodnight?**

_[12:07am] yes. we ought to, before this escalates to something we'd both regret tomorrow morning._

**[12:07am] i know i won't be..**

_[12:08am] owkaaaay... i should really go. it's already really late._

**[12:10am] Goodnight Granger..**

**[12:10am] it was good to see you.**

_[12:12am] night stranger. :) good to see your little stranger too._

**[12:12am] YOU DID NOT!**

_[12:12am] hahaha i'm out! :P_

**[12:12am] fucking tease.**

* * *

End Note: PHEW! DONE with the first week! second week would be Hermione's week. We finally get to see what her take is on this. :)

I'll still add in some bits with Blaise and with Theo now.

You tube CoXlRcTQMVU link to Tom Felton singing the good morning song Draco was singing at the first part. Of course, I chose that video because of the bulge. *Hint- look at his pants* *drooooolllsss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: PHEW! DONE with the first week! second week would be Hermione's week. We finally get to see what her take is on this. :)
> 
> I'll still add in some bits with Blaise and with Theo now.
> 
> you tube. Com /CoXlRcTQMVU link to Tom Felton singing the good morning song Draco was singing at the first part. Of course, I chose that video because of the bulge. *Hint- look at his pants* *drooooolllsss
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment for inspiration! Hehe thanks!


	5. Day 8 - Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling characters from HP series. Just borrowing her characters for AU. :)
> 
> Notes: Again, everyones pretty much on texting mode. Soooooo, grammar, spelling etc aren't to perfection. Also, writing this 80% using my phone for the text feels and not to over write. Tho I still tend to at times.
> 
> Also we got the whole gang now (minus Ron, I love Ron, just didn't want to overwhelm with too much people texting) Also, Introducing Hermione's side so we finally get an insight of her side. Lots of introduction so doing just one day on this chapter.
> 
> Still including Draco's bromance with Blaise and adding Theo in the fun now too. It's a frigging texting party! So chapters are going to be a LOOOT longer with everyone getting more involved.
> 
> Enjoy! I love comments! It fires me up! Thank you!

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise Zabini

_**Theo Nott** _

=Ginny Potter=

**=Harry Potter=**

* * *

**DAY 8 (SATURDAY)**

* * *

**(Hermione - Ginny)**

_[03:30am] Whyyyy oh whyyyyyy_

_[04:30am]_ _I cant sleep_

_[05:30am]_ _Are you awake now?_

_[06:00am]_ _This is all your fault Ginevra Potter!_

_[06:30am]_ _Wake the hell up!_

[07:40am] =What in the world Mione?!=

_[07:42am] Finally!_

[07:58am] =What do you mean finally? You've been texting me since 3am in the bloody morning!=

[07:58am] =Go bother Harry or my brother for fucks sake!=

[07:58am]  _Dont you walk out on me Mrs. Potter!_

[07:59am] =I can and i will! :P=

* * *

**(Hermione - Harry)**

_[08:00am] Harrrrrrrryyyyy!_

_[08:00am] Your wife just walked out on me. T_T_

**[08:02am] =Blimey Mione, whats gotten into you? Whats wrong?=**

_[08:02am] Your bloody wife is! That's whats wrong!_

**[08:02am] =What she do now?=**

_[08:02am] She poisoned my mind!_

_[08:02am] She's put some ideas on my head!_

**[08:03am]= Youre not making any sense Mione..=**

_[08:03am] She told me to try and seduce him!_

**[08:03am] =Who?=**

_[08:03am] HIM!_

**[08:03am] =Oh? Your oh so not so mystery fella?=**

_[08:03am] Funny Harry. Very funny._

**[08:04am] =Christ sake Mione, you sound like a teenager. We've been going on about this the past week.=**

_[08:04am] Well I dont bloody know what to do now do I?_

**[08:04am] =We told you to just out him.=**

_[08:04am] I cant. He doesnt want to._

**[08:04am] =Honestly Mione, You've fancied him since we were 11. Plus, i've seen the way you stare at him every bloody morning whenever he comes in the ministry.=**

_[08:04am] Not helping Harry!_

**[08:04am] =Goodness! I'm so glad for mobile phones or else you would've already been at my back screeching at me.=**

_[08:04am] Stop changing the topic! What do i do Harry?_

**[08:05am] =Which part? Where you seduced him? And might I add, did you really? Or HIS identity?=**

_[08:07am] I seduced him. Omfg!_

**[08:07am] =*Snorts=**

_[08:07am] Harry potter! Dont you laugh at me! Honestly! You and your wife!_

**[08:07am] =What! It is funny. I can't imagine you seducing the ferret. LOL=**

**[08:07am] =On second thought, I dont think I even want to. I dont need that image in my head. *Gags*=**

_[08:07am] Ugh! Tell your wife to txt me as soon she wakes up!_

* * *

**(Draco-Blaise-Theo)**

**[08:04am] Creates group chat**

[08:04am] Will you look at that? Our little pureblooded git now knows the complicated way of creating a group chat.

_**[08:04am] *Sniffs* our pureblooded bastard has come a long way. It feels as if, it was just yesterday he was texting us in full blown formal letter.** _

**[08:05am] Call me whatever you guys can come up with but im never apologizing for being a right git to you both.**

[08:05am] Atleast the wanker knows he's a git.

_**[08:05am] We know how much of a spoiled brat he is.** _

[08:05am] Dont forget drama queen too.

_**[08:05am] How about a prick too?** _

[08:05am] Thats old and overused! How about THE ferret?

**[08:05am] This ferret is here in the group chat. Also, ferret is old. And not within your rights. You guys need to do some disclaimer to the gryffindors.**

[08:06am] Good idea. Theo go add Granger in the group chat.

**[08:06am] ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! im sorry!**

_**[08:06am] *Gasps am I reading this correctly?** _

[08:06am] Hell yeah. We need to give Granger the royal treatment, because of her our prince has finally said the word!

**[08:06am] Will you two stop talking like i'm not here!**

[08:06am] Oh hey Drakey poop!

_**[08:06am] Wotcher.** _

**[08:06am] Wankers.**

* * *

**(Hermione - Ginny)**

[08:47am] =Okay I'm ready. Spill.=

_[08:47am] I hate you._

[08:47am] =Yeah yeah, I don't have much time, I've got some things to do in a bit.=

_[08:47am] I seduced him. I fucking seduced him!_

[08:47am] =Good for you?=

_[08:48am] I panicked! He responded!_

[08:48am] =OH! *squeals* HOW HOW HOW?=

_[08:48am] I blame this all on you and on the alcohol and with bloody Cormac!_

[08:48am] =Mione, it's all your actions we've got nothing to do with what you did…=

[08:48am] =I just planted some ideas in your head to spice things up?=

_[08:48am] Thanks to those, I acted up on it._

[08:48am] =So what exactly did you do? And HOW did he react?=

_[08:48am] Uhm… I sent photos?_

_[08:48am] I didn't show my face! Just some skin…_

[08:48am] =Fucks sake Mione, you're both adults, 24 yrs old at that. Why are you panicking?=

[08:49am] =And HOW DID HE REACT?=

_[08:49am] It wasn't a LOT. I only sent 2 photos and he sent one photo.. no face._

[08:49am] =Forward it to me! I want to bloody see it!=

_[08:49am] NO! you're married!_

[08:49am] =Hmph! SOOO? I can still look, it's not like I'm going to touch him.=

_[08:49am] NO!_

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)**

**[08:45am] Is it too early if I txt now?**

_[08:48am] Uhmmm hiiii_

**[08:50am] Youre awake! Good morning! Did you get a good sleep last night?**

_[08:50am] Yes, i'm awake...it was good. I think the alcohol helped out. Dreamless and a good night sleep. Yes. Well rested._

_[08:50am] You?_

**[08:50am] Same here.**

**[08:50am] Do you still get your coffee in starbucks on weekends?**

_[08:51am] No, i usually stay all day at home on saturdays. It's my me time. Then sunday morning I go to my parents for breakfast, then afternoon at the burrow._

**[08:51am] Awfully talkative again this morning. Must be the good sleep.**

_[08:51am] K._

**[08:51am] K? Whats that mean?**

_[08:51am] It means ok. K for short._

**[08:51am] Aww bless her. Are you playing hard to get on me now?**

_[08:53am] No. I thought it might be a bit too early for you for long messages. So i opted for short msg._

**[08:53am] Chill Granger, i like it when you send me long msgs. Shows how much you like talking to me.**

**[08:53am] Or should i say how much youre interested in me?**

**[08:53am] Are you falling for me now?**

_[08:56am] Haha what did you have for breakfast?_

**[08:56am] I had some bacon and eggs. You?**

_[08:56am] I thought you had ego for your breakfast with a sprinkle of arrogance on top of it._

**[08:56am] Touche Granger. I'd eat you for breakfast over bacon and eggs or over ego and arrogance as you so gladly pointed out.**

_[08:56am] ! ! !_

**[08:57am] Relax. Im just getting back at you for last night. Hahaha i'll have you know, you havent met my little stranger and not any time soon for that matter. Or maybe never?**

**[08:57am] And its not little.**

_[09:00am] Dear lord. What has gotten into you this morning!_

**[09:00am] Hmmm i guess teasing is fun?**

* * *

**(Hermione - Ginny)**

_[08:55am] We're talking right now. He's teasing me._

_[08:55am] I think he's gotten a bit too comfortable?_

[08:59am] =Scare him away. Act cold.=

_[09:00am] Why would I do that?_

[09:04am] =just test him out okay? See how he reacts.=

[09:04am] =Ask him, what exactly it is that he wants from you. Might as well get straight to the point.=

_[09:06am] I don't know why I listen to you._

[09:09am] =Yeah, well you know you'll get something out of it. You'll get some answers.=

[09:09am] =I have to go, keep me updated alright?=

_[09:10am] Thanks Gin._

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)**

**[09:08am] Granger?**

_[09:12am] yeah?_

**[09:12am] you didn't text back**

_[09:17am] i didn't know I have to always reply back._

**[09:17am] what's wrong? are you mad at me?**

_[09:19am] nothing, don't be so paranoid._

**[09:19am] how can I not be, you're acting odd...**

**[09:20am] listen, if it's about last night. I'm sorry...**

**[09:20am] okay? I'm sorry, I don't want you to drift away from me because of that..**

_[09:20am] from you? is it just me, or does it sound like im yours?_

**[09:20am] I.. you know that's not how I meant.**

_[09:20am] actually, now that we're on the subject. you've never really made it clear what your reason is for approaching me._

_[09:20am] and don't tell me that you can't answer because of who you are. you can still answer it without revealing yourself._

**[09:23am] Granger...**

_[09:23am] you do know not a lot of people calls me Granger, I can pretty much pinpoint the people who calls me that._

**[09:23am] i won't do it again...**

_[09:23am] what happened last night has got nothing to do with this. its really nothing._

**[09:24am] but why are you so cross with me?**

**[09:24am] why are you acting like you got a stick up in your arse.**

_[09:24am] i'm not. i just want to know what it is exactly that you want..._

**[09:25am] you're really going to make me say it?**

_[09:27am] . . ._

**[09:29am] i want you...**

**[09:39am] Granger?**

**[09:45am] are you creeped out of me now?**

_[09:47am] uhmm... hmmm..._

**[09:47am] . . .**

**[09:47am] can I call you?**

_[09:47am] NO! uhmm. no! not yet.. sorry, but can you give me time?_

_[09:47am] something suddenly came up, I have to go._

**[09:47am] please don't leave...**

_[09:47am] i'm not, I promise. I'll txt you later._

* * *

**(Hermione - Ginny)**

_[09:30am] GINNY! He told me he wants me!_

_[09:30am]_ _Im dying!_

_[09:30am]_ _Where are you when I need you the most!_

_[09:48am]_ _I RAN AWAY!_

_[09:48am]_ _I didn't know how to react!_

_[09:48am]_ _WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN!_

* * *

**(Draco - Blaise - Theo)**

**[09:50am] can one of you please just kill me.**

[09:58am] PERFECT! can we torture you first?

**[09:58am] i ruined it. i bloody ruined it. i ruined it again.**

_**[10:00am] I'll start making the list on all the hexes that we can use.** _

[10:00am] i've waited my bloody whole life for this time to come!

_**[10:00am] is this courtesy of Granger again?** _

[10:00am] we really should throw a party for her.

**[10:02am] WILL YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME!**

[10:02am] ugh, Draco stop it with the caps.

_**[10:02am] we're listening! in case you missed, we're already planning on how to execute your request.** _

**[10:02am] PISS OFF**

[10:03am] alright, what's happened now?

**[10:05am] I scared her off.**

_**[10:05am] how? did she found out about you already?** _

**[10:05am] no.**

_**[10:05am] details Draco. we don't really understand what's going on with you and your bird. we need details.** _

[10:05am] see what I had to deal with the past week Theo?

_**[10:05am] i feel sorry for you Blaise, now I feel sorry for me too.** _

[10:05am] i'll take you up on your offer last night. you can do me today. *winks*

_**[10:05am] fuck off Blaise!** _

[10:05am] Draco mate! what happened?

**[10:08am] are you two done flirting now?**

_**[10:08am] WE'RE NOT. I'M INTO BIRDS!** _

[10:08am] ugh, not you too Theo. no caps please.

[10:08am] Draco, speak.

**[10:09am] I told her i want her.**

[10:09am] Woohoo! You go mate! Thats my git!

_**[10:09am] Congratulations is in order!** _

[10:09am] Are you guys together now? Does she know you now?

**[10:09am] She left.**

**[10:09am] She ran away.**

**[10:09am] She's avoiding me now.**

[10:09am] DOES SHE KNOW YOU NOW?

_**[10:09am] Blaise. The caps.** _

[10:09am] Oh right. My apologies.

**[10:11am] I DONT KNOW IF SHE DOES! BUT I GOT A FEELING SHE KNOWS!**

_**[10:11am] Dont Blaise. Dont mention the fucking caps!** _

[10:11am] i wasnt going to. Carry on draco.

**[10:12am] Is someone even listening to me?**

**[10:12am] She fucking left when i told her i want her!**

_**[10:12am] Did she say anything else?** _

**[10:13am] Said she'll txt me later.**

[10:13am] THEN WTF ARE YOU BEING OVERDRAMATIC?

_**[10:13am] Must be a Malfoy thing** _

[10:13am] Nah, i think more on Black side.

_**[10:13am] Ughhh dont go Bellatrix on us mate *shivers*** _

**[10:13am] I will if you both dont shut up.**

[10:13am] Dont push her too much, give her time, if she already has an idea on who you are, her head is probably all jumbled up.

_**[10:14am] Like he said.** _

[10:14am] Wait for her to text you again and talk over whatever the hell it is that's going on between you two.

[10:14am] With girls, you have to spell it out to them or else their imagination will run wild.

_**[10:14am] *Nods nods*** _

[10:17am] Draco?

_**[10:17am] Is he gone?** _

[10:17am] He does that all the time.

[10:17am] He just comes and goes.

_**[10:17am] As he pleases.** _

* * *

**(Hermione - Harry)**

**[01:36pm] =Hermione, Ginny sent for me.=**

**[01:36pm] =I hear you're having a hard time with the Ferret. You can talk to me you know?=**

_[01:37pm] Only if you take this seriously. no funny business._

**[01:37pm] =I'll try, now talk.=**

_[01:37pm] He told me he wants me._

**[01:38pm] =*coughs* okay.. hmm.. and is this a problem?=**

**[01:38pm] =Is this because he's Malfoy? Hermione, we testified for his innocence, we all know he's got something good in him and all that shit.=**

_[01:38pm] I know Harry, I was there too. I know he's not as bad of a guy he wants everyone to believe he is, but he doesn't want me to know that it's him._

_[01:38pm] He wants to stay mysterious._

_[01:38pm] He doesn't know that I know._

**[01:38pm] =Why don't you just tell him, and end this game you guys are playing?=**

**[01:39pm] =He's always at the Ministry every morning, and I'm pretty sure it's not just because of Nott.=**

**[01:39pm] =And you know that I know, that you're very much aware of his presence every morning. Christ sake, have you seen how you guys steal looks at each other?=**

_[01:40pm] I'm just overwhelmed Harry. I've always noticed him since we were in Hogwarts. I mean he was an annoying git, but we can't deny his looks (mama mia!). He's always gotten under my skin, and I can't not notice him. How he always need to catch my attention, how he always have to say something in front of me, then I would talk back, and he would always have something to say back. No offense to you and Ron, but he's always challenged my mind. Not to mention, we've both been always competing for first place in class._

**[01:40pm] =Mione, I don't need to read your love letter for the git. I get what you're saying, you fancy him. and now we know that he fancies you too. so what's holding you up?=**

_[01:40pm] He's insecure, and scared?_

**[01:41pm] =Then let him know that he doesn't have to be. Reassure him.=**

_[01:41pm] But how do I do that, if he wouldn't let me?_

**[01:41pm] =how do you know that? have you even tried?=**

_[01:41pm] he keeps saying, it's not time yet._

**[01:41pm] =that's not for him to decide, it's for both of you to decide.=**

**[01:41pm] =what is it that you want to happen?=**

_[01:42pm] I don't know..._

**[01:42pm] =you want him too, stop denying yourself that. you were over the moon when you figured out it was him.=**

_[01:42pm] but.. isn't it too fast? we've only been talking for a week..and to top it off, we're even pretending like I don't know him. how ridiculous is that!_

**[01:43pm] =you guys have known each other since you're 11. plus, the sexual tension has always been there. you both just happened to be on opposite sides of the war, and have been brought up differently in our world.=**

**[01:43pm] =here, if you're so worried about the "time". why don't you give it another week, keep talking to him like you've been doing the past week. get to know more of each other, build up your relationship from there. and when you feel like he's opening up to you, then you let him know that you know who he is?=**

**[01:44pm] =err.. did that made sense?=**

_[01:45pm] hmm.._

**[01:45pm] =it's still your call Mione. Whatever makes you happy, just don't stress too much on it. go with your feelings?=**

**[01:45pm] =Merlin, what are you making me txt. I feel like a girl.=**

_[01:45pm] hahaha thanks Harry! this helps out a lot. I think I know what i'll do for now._

**[01:45pm] =Anytime Mione. just give me a shoutout when you're going to do the big reveal so I know how to act in front of the ferret.=**

_[01:45pm] stop it with the ferret. he's a good guy okay? he's just got a sharp tongue. but he's really... a softie?_

**[01:45pm] =i'm not the one in love with him. you don't need to butter him up for me.=**

_[01:45pm] you'll love him too don't worry._

**[01:45pm] =not happening. are you alright now?=**

_[01:45pm] yes, thanks Harry. sorry for wasting your time with this. tell Gin thanks!_

**[01:45pm] =you're never a waste of time Mione. No worries!=**

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)**

_[08:00pm] Hey_

**[08:01pm] Granger!**

_[08:01pm] Yeah, its me. Lol no need to call me with such passion haha_

**[08:01pm] I uh.. i thought i scared you away.**

_[08:03pm] Im here. :)_

**[08:03pm] Are we good?**

_[08:04pm] We are! I'm sorry i ran away earlier or for acting odd. I was just acting like a girl. Forgive me?_

**[08:06pm] Hmmm. After all the trouble, the anxious waiting i have to go through all day. i'll have to think about it.**

_[08:06pm] Alrighty, i'll give you time to think. :P_

**[08:06pm] Come on now Granger, give the man some dignity.**

_[08:06pm] Hahaha you said you wanted to think about it first!_

**[08:06pm] Doesnt mean I wanted you to leave! You couldve at least wooed me or something.**

_[08:07pm] Lets say I will take you up on that. Any suggestions on how I should "woo" the man?_

**[08:07pm] Hmmm i think i can come up with a long list of what I want you to do.**

_[08:07pm] No kinky stuffs!_

**[08:08pm] Never said anything about kinky stuffs. Its all your imagination.**

_[08:08pm] Just needed to put it out there._

**[08:09pm] Your need to control just baffles me.**

_[08:10pm] Yet, you still want me._

**[08:10pm] That...**

_[08:15pm] ? ?_

**[08:15pm] I do.**

_[08:18pm] Posh creep._

**[08:18pm] Youre smiling.**

**[08:18pm] and blushing.**

_[08:18pm] Im not._

**[08:18pm] I know you are. Your lack of response proves it.**

**[08:19pm] If i know any better, you may want this creep too.**

_[08:20pm] I think i might have another girl moment._

**[08:20pm] NO! You dont get to do that twice in the same day!**

_[08:21pm] Yup. Now i'm smiling. Laughing at that too._

**[08:22pm] I hate to admit this, but if only you could see me now, im smiling like an idiot over here.**

_[08:23pm] Hmm i must be so special then to make you smile like an idiot._

**[08:23pm] Looks like my arrogance is rubbing off on you.**

_[08:24pm] I have a good teacher, he's just a bit mysterious you see._

**[08:25pm] Professor.**

**[08:25pm] You can call me professor .**

_[08:25pm] Called it! I knew you have some kinky stuff up in your arse!_

**[08:25pm] You said you have a good teacher, might as well call me professor.**

_[08:26pm] Stooop. Thats just weird. Lol!_

**[08:26pm] You're the only one who thinks that.**

_[08:27pm] Is this some kind of a fetish for you?_

**[08:28pm] Hmmm. Never really thought about it, now that you mentioned it i'll add it up on my list.**

_[08:28pm] I feel sorry for the recipient of that fetish._

**[08:28pm] Now now, dont feel sorry for yourself.**

_[08:29pm] Ugh!_

**[08:29pm] Cat got your tongue?**

_[08:32pm] No. *Smiles sweetly*_

**[08:32pm] Oh no! You are not doing what i think youre thinking of doing!**

**[08:32pm] You did that last night and im not falling for it again!**

_[08:32pm] Hahaha! Fine._

_[08:32pm] You and your flirtatious ways._

**[08:34pm] It flows through my veins.**

_[08:34pm] Must be very handy when talking to girls._

**[08:34pm] Indeed, very handy actually. Not to mention, my good looks as well.**

_[08:36pm] Not believing that until i see the good looks for myself._

**[08:37pm] You'll get your moment, dont you worry about it.**

_[08:37pm] Im not even worrying about it._

**[08:38pm] Are you really now?**

_[08:40pm] Can i ask you a question?_

**[08:42pm] Aren't you already?**

_[08:43pm] *Rolls eyes*_

**[08:47pm] Go ahead.**

_[08:50pm] Why me?_

**[08:50pm] You already know the answer to that.**

_[08:50pm] Right... I'll rephrase that._

_[08:51pm] Why uhm.. do you want me?_

**[08:53pm] Why do i want you?**

_[08:53pm] Uhmm yes..._

**[08:53pm] Cos its you.**

_[08:55pm] Im not going for pitying party or for fishing compliments. But, you say you have your "good looks", you have your charms, you own a bloody company, is filthy rich, a pureblood._

_[08:55pm] I think you can have anyone in the world that can match up to your standards._

**[08:57pm] I have my reasons.**

_[08:57pm] Youre being vague about this._

**[08:57pm] *Sigh.. Granger, you just really have to know it all dont you?**

_[08:58pm] I just want to understand, im spending a lot of time talking with you..._

**[09:00pm] Would this end your worries and prevent you from having that girl moment?**

_[09:01pm] Maybe?_

**[09:05pm] You proved everything that i was taught to believe in was wrong. I can safely say that you helped me come out from my dark past. Your presence alone, made me aware of the world outside my bubble.**

**[09:07pm] Im not saying anything more than that, ive already said too much.**

**[09:10pm] Did that satisfy your curiosity?**

_[09:14pm] You give me far too much credit than i deserve._

**[09:14pm] Add that too my reasons too.**

_[09:14pm] What is?_

**[09:14pm] Such down to earth attitude.**

_[09:17pm] Alright stop it now. I retract my question. Hahaha this is just getting a little too cheesy. Bleeeh_

**[09:20pm] You asked the friggin question!**

**[09:20pm] What was that again? That! *FACE PALM!***

_[09:20pm] Youre just embarassed. Lol_

**[09:22pm] I made an effort to that and you just tossed it off. You tosser!**

_[09:22pm] Sorry! Im not good with these cheesy stuffs! Im never good with boys or feelings. Ive always needed a book to follow or for reference._

**[09:23pm] Well, likewise! I never had to woo a girl, girls come to me! Never ever in my life did i ever even do such a thing as that! Fucking embarassing.**

_[09:23pm] I said im sorry!_

**[09:23pm] Can i kiss you now? ?**

_[09:23pm] What? ?_

**[09:23pm] What?**

_[09:24pm] You said._

**[09:24pm] I know what i bloody said.**

**[09:24pm] This. This is making me want things i cant have right now.**

_[09:26pm] Your fault really._

**[09:26pm] Blame it all on the guy.**

_[09:27pm] You can have it if you'd only give yourself the chance. Come out._

**[09:27pm] I am giving myself the bloody chance. I bought this bloody phone, had to learn if all from the beginning just so i can squeeze myself in, into your life.**

_[09:30pm] Dont blame that on me! You couldve just bloody come at me and introduced yourself!_

**[09:30pm] I cant do that!**

_[09:30pm] Why? Because you think so? Because youre afraid?_

**[09:33pm] Ive got nothing to be afraid of.**

_[09:33pm] You are, thats why you came up with this idea of hiding behind a phone._

**[09:35pm] Drop it granger.**

_[09:35pm] Or what?_

**[09:35pm] Stop challenging me.**

_[09:36pm] Well tough!_

**[09:37pm] I just wanted to fucking kiss you!**

_[09:37pm] You can kiss me if youre here with me!_

**[09:37pm] . . .**

**[09:40pm] What does that mean?**

_[09:41pm] It means i like you, you bleeding idiot!_

**[09:41pm] Are you playing with me again?**

_[09:41pm] Im not._

**[09:44pm] If this is another play, just to get me out...**

_[09:46pm] Its not... Look, i wont force you.. not until youre ready._

_[09:47pm] We can do what you said last time.. get to know each other, we can build this... What we have right now in here if it'll make you feel more secure._

**[09:54pm] A week.**

_[09:54pm] A week?_

**[09:56pm] Give me one more week.**

**[09:56pm] I know its cowardly.. but hey, ive always been a coward. Whats one more thing to add.**

_[09:56pm] You are not a coward._

**[09:56pm] Please Granger, just one more week.**

_[09:56pm] Okay..._

**[09:57pm] Thank you.**

**[10:01pm] You said you like me. :D**

_[10:01pm] Honestly! Youre mood swings are on par with a girl. I can barely keep up!_

**[10:01pm] You said you'd kiss me.**

_[10:02pm] I didnt say that. I said you can._

**[10:02pm] I can kiss you?**

_[10:03pm] Hmm..._

**[10:04pm] What if im an ugly old perverted man? Will you still let me?**

_[10:04pm] I know youre not._

**[10:04pm] You owe me a kiss.**

_[10:04pm] Not till a week._

**[10:04pm] A date it is**

_[10:06pm] :)_

**[10:10pm] *Sends a side profile photo, a shocking platinum glorious blonde hair, a few strands falling in front of his eyes, a glimpse of his right cool grey eye, a perfectly sculptured jaw, a fucking perfect view of one side of his collar bone and a well toned hot damn shoulders* (authors note: sorry just wanted to voice out my fantasies as well hahaha)**

**[10:10pm] I thought i'd give you a clue who to look out for.**

_[10:12pm] You are such a poser._

**[10:12pm] Granger, stop staring.**

_[10:14pm] I AM NOT._

**[10:14pm] Stop ogling at my photo, I know I'm a GOD. Now can i get one in return?**

_[10:16pm] No. I cant match up to your beauty._

**[10:17pm] I saved all the photos youve sent me. Except for the dumb duo.**

_[10:17pm] All of it? Like ALL of it?_

**[10:17pm] Everything. Tho last nights' were my favourite ones.**

_[10:19pm] *Hides in a corner*_

**[10:19pm] You were teasing me.**

_[10:19pm] And what if i was._

**[10:19pm] Were you expecting a different reaction?**

_[10:20pm] What made you say that?_

**[10:20pm] You ran away. Youre a disappointment to Gryffindor.**

_[10:21pm] I was just caught off guard._

**[10:21pm] You weren't expecting a photo.**

_[10:21pm] What are you getting at?_

**[10:21pm] Did you stare at it?**

_[10:22pm] I dont know what youre talking about._

**[10:25pm] I had to get off last night using your photos**

_[10:26pm] Omg..._

**[10:26pm] Hmm.. you were very...very naughty last night.**

_[10:27pm] Are you getting back at me?_

**[10:27pm] Why dont you take me on? The Granger I know never backs away from a challenge.**

_[10:27pm] How did we end up to this conversation?_

**[10:27pm] Youre not running away from me this time Granger.**

_[10:30pm] Alright! Of course! I can do this!_

**[10:30pm] What will you do?**

_[10:32pm] I'd palm you._

**[10:32pm] Hmmm...where?**

_[10:33pm] Right over your growing erection._

**[10:33pm] Hmmmmm... Going straight for it eh?**

**[10:34pm] I want to get a taste of your lips...i saw you last night, i wanted to snog you senseless until your lipstick smudges off your lips.**

_[10:34pm] You saw me?_

**[10:34pm] Sshh..just focus on feeling my cock.**

_[10:36pm] Uhmmm...hmmm... Okay..._

_[10:36pm] Is it big?_

**[10:37pm] Hmmm... Do you want to see for reference?**

_[10:38pm] ermm... will you be asking for anything back in return?_

**[10:38pm] i won't force you on something you're not comfortable with..**

_[10:39pm] alright.. ermm.. i want to see.. for reference, that is!_

**[10:39pm] what do you want to see?**

_[10:40pm] uioahsdha!_

**[10:40pm] say it Granger.**

_[10:40pm] i want to see the little stranger._

**[10:42pm] Granger, hahaha im laughing. REALLY?**

_[10:42pm] . . ._

_[10:42pm] I want to see what kind of reaction I do to your body._

**[10:43pm] you know what you do to me.**

_[10:44pm] show me then._

**[10:44pm] my little stranger needs more convincing than that, you need to try much better.**

_[10:46pm] i want to see your growing erection, all of it. I want to see how hard you are right now, the tip of your length, I want to see it for my eyes so I can imagine ways on how I'm going to play with it._

**[10:46pm] hmmm.. good girl.**

**[10:47pm] *sends a photo of the head of his swollen cock poking out of his black boxer shorts, which makes the pink tip of his hard cock stands out more***

**[10:47pm] how will you play with it?**

_[10:48pm] you're teasing malfoy._

_[10:48pm] lhdausfla_

_[10:48pm] you're teasing._

**[10:50pm] you're losing your control Granger. Did that made your mind swirl?**

_[10:50pm] yes._

**[10:50pm] is it making you squirm?**

_[10:51pm] hmm..._

**[10:51pm] touch yourself.. tell me how wet you are..I want to dip my fingers right into your folds and feel it for myself.**

**[10:51pm] fuck Granger, just imagining these things, it's making me want to fuck you right now.**

**[10:51pm] i'm so fucking hard because of you.**

_[10:52pm] i want you.. i want you inside of me. i want to feel your cock inside of me. i need you inside._

**[10:54pm] *sends another photo, no more offending garment, but a full view of his fully erect white cock with the head in pinkish red color***

**[10:54pm] do you want this inside of you?**

_[10:54pm] oh yeeeeeess. fuck that's no little stranger._

**[10:55pm] hmmm.. i'll slam this cock right into your wet little cunt. i'm going to bury it into you so deep, your inside walls would have no choice but to adjust to my size.**

_[10:56pm] omg. pleaseeee.. i want it right now.._

**[10:56pm] touch yourself hermione, touch it for me. play with your clit, soon it'll be my tongue playing with it.**

**[10:58pm] *sends another photo of him with his hand gripping his firm hard cock***

**[10:58pm] do you see this? this is what you do to me. i'm so fucking horny and hard right now i'm losing my mind.**

**[10:59pm] im imagining my cock thrusting inside you so hard, pulling it out till the tip of my head and slamming it right back to you so deep you'll be screaming my name.**

_[11:00pm] yes.. yes.. i like that. i want that. i want it harder, faster and deeper._

**[11:04pm] fuck. fuck. hermione..**

_[11:04pm] hmmmm..._

**[11:08pm] *sends a photo of his cock with his white seeds flowing at the tip of its head and some on his hand***

_[11:08pm] you came._

**[11:08pm] fucck**

**[11:08pm] never in my life did I ever imagined that this time would come that we'd be having this talk.**

_[11:10pm] *sends a photo giving a kiss with her eyes closed, laying down with her hair spread messily all over her pillow*_

**[11:10pm] if this is how you will look like after i fuck you senseless, i swear to merlin i'll be hard again in a matter of seconds.**

_[11:10pm] you're a beast._

**[11:11pm] only for you.**

**[11:11pm] you've no idea how much I wanted you since god knows when.**

**[11:13pm] i hope i didn't scare you away again.**

_[11:13pm] no, i enjoyed it as much as you did._

**[11:13pm] glad to hear you enjoyed it...**

**[11:14pm] i'm spent.. you took all my energy on that one.**

_[11:14pm] i thought you can go ahead on second round in a matter of seconds?_

**[11:15pm] if you're right here with me, i'd be devouring you again.**

_[11:17pm] hmmm.. grab a pillow, spoon it and think of it as me._

**[11:17pm] i will Granger.. put a pillow behind you and think of it as me spooning you from behind.**

_[11:18pm] goodnight ermm..you. goodnight you._

**[11:18pm] my man. use my man. i'm yours.**

_[11:19pm] *smiles*_

_[11:19pm] goodnight my man. :)_

**[11:20pm] goodnight my witch. *kisses***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes: OMG, I'm writing the last part in my office, I had to close my door since I can't control my smiling lunatic face. Gotta let the imagination run wild!*
> 
> I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Let me know how it went for you guys too! I love these comments! :D
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment for inspiration! Hehe thanks!


	6. Day 9 & 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling characters from HP series. Just borrowing her characters for AU. :)
> 
> Authors Note: I love reading the comments LOL. Thank you for making it this far in the story, and I'm really really happy I'm able to put a smile on your faces while reading this. It's exactly what I'm thriving for, a light-hearted fluff, lots of fluff and feel good story. :) sorry if it can be cringy sometimes. (*coughs* it makes me cringe too)

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise Zabini

=Ginny Potter=

**=Harry Potter=**

(RON WEASLEY)

* * *

**DAY 9 (SUNDAY)**

**(Draco - Hermione)**

**[08:22am] since when have you known?**

_[08:27am] about?_

**[08:27am] me.**

**[08:27am] You called me malfoy last night.**

_[08:28am] oh.. that.._

**[08:28am] yes. we never really got the chance to talk about it yesterday.**

_[08:28am] uh-huh, cos somebody got a little too carried away._

**[08:30am] hmm. now talk**

_[08:33am] you weren't really being very discreet about it.._

_[08:36am] i've had my hunches around monday i think.._

**[08:36am] carry on. tell me everything.**

_[08:36am] am i under questioning?_

**[08:37am] no Granger, you're not the only one who has the need to know about everything.**

_[08:39am] the day we bumped into each other, I told you it got me all flushed. I saw you quickly hide something in your coat pocket, which made my suspicions stronger cos you looked like you've been caught doing something you weren't supposed to, then you just nodded at me and quickly walked away. that was one key._

**[08:39am] and the second one?**

_[08:41am] there wasn't exactly any eureka moment. wouldn't really take much to figure it out, anyone in our year would've known its you._

_[08:41am] arrogant pureblood, owns a company, filthy rich, slytherin. that's quite a lot of giveaways._

_[08:41am] Everything about you just screams "i am draco malfoy"_

**[08:41am] *Snorts* what can i say, there's only one of me in this world.**

**[08:42am] Why didn't you tell me that you know?**

_[08:44am] you didn't want to be known..you were stalling._

_[08:44am] and if you wanted to be known, you could've just said it outright. am i wrong?_

**[08:50am] no, you're right. it's as you said.**

**[08:50am] i was stalling, scared, afraid, insecure.**

_[08:52am] And i really really really wanted to catch you in the act. I got all these plans in my head but it all went down the drain yesterday._

**[08:52am] Ha! Im not apologizing for getting you all worked up yesterday, and we can always do a few repeat performances until our date.**

_[08:52am] I am rolling my eyes._

**[08:55am] Sure you are. something still isn't sitting right in my head tho.**

_[08:56am] hmmm care to share?_

**[08:59am] you've known quite awhile, yet you still continued on talking to me. even accommodated me in fact.**

_[08:59am] and?_

**[09:00am] you didn't push me away**

_[09:00am] don't put yourself down again, doesn't this proves already that I don't care about our history nor your past in that matter?_

**[09:00am] i knew it.**

_[09:00am] what?_

**[09:02am] you've always had a thing for me back then. *smiles smugly***

_[09:02am] oh hell!_

_[09:02am] this is what's got you thinking all along?_

**[09:02am] brightest witch of her age couldnt escape the clutches of great ol' me.**

_[09:05am] if you're going to rub this on my face, go find yourself someone else to text._

**[09:05am] not happening. my phone only exist to message you.**

_[09:06am] Malfoy._

**[09:06am] err..**

_[09:06am] still not comfortable with me using your name?_

**[09:06am] it just feels surreal.**

_[09:07am] ferret it is then._

**[09:07am] oh bollocks Granger you never used that on me even back then**

_[09:08am] good of you to notice that but i want to use it now._

**[09:08am] you cant, never happening.**

**[09:10am] call me Draco?**

_[09:10am] call me Hermione._

**[09:10am] don't want to. too long for my well groomed and delicate fingers to txt.**

_[09:11am] arsehole. you just sent me a very unnecessary long txt._

**[09:11am] Mine.**

_[09:11am] ?_

**[09:12am] i'm calling you mine.**

_[09:12am] i am nobody's property._

**[09:12am] It's my short way of calling you herMIoNE.**

**[09:15am] you're blushing again.**

**[09:15am] and probably smiling sheepishly too.**

_[09:15am] stop that! stop guessing what i'm doing. You still sound like a creep!_

**[09:16am] just doing some narrative for you.**

_[09:18am] and I am putting a stop to this. my parents are shooting me these questioning looks._

**[09:18am] you did say youre visiting them today.**

**[09:18am] please extend my greetings to them.**

**[09:18am] We couldve gone together to visit them, sadly, you still didnt want to meet with me yet.**

_[09:19am] oho! Now I'M the one who didnt want to meet?_

**[09:20am] yes.**

_[09:21am] you're right. i don't want to meet you or ever see you._

**[09:21am] you don't know what you're saying, and what you're missing.**

_[09:21am] hmm. funny, im not really missing anything._

**[09:22am] you're missing my very presence.**

_[09:22am] i've been doing just fine without you before._

**[09:24am] mine.**

_[09:24am] cat got your tongue this time?_

**[09:24am] just testing what it's like to call you mine.**

_[09:27am] Draco._

**[09:27am] yes mine?**

_[09:27am] BYE._

**[09:27am] What the hell?!**

_[09:27am] hahahaha_

_[09:28am] i'll txt you later, i'm at my parents house._

**[09:28am] dirty old couple. stealing my time with my girl.**

_[09:28am] i'll be sure to pass the msg._

**[09:28am] you're gonna lower my chance of getting them to like me.**

* * *

**(Hermione - Ginny)**

[02:00pm] =Mione! You still coming for dinner at the Burrow?=

_[02:12pm] I'll be there by 5!_

[02:14pm] =Well then?=

_[02:14pm] ?_

[02:14pm] =Youve got to tell me what happened lady!=

_[02:16pm] Nothing happened._

[02:16pm] =Okay.=

[02:16pm] =Im borrowing your phone later then.=

_[02:16pm] No._

[02:16pm] =Spill the beans woman!=

_[02:18pm] We talked alright._

[02:18pm] =Old news. Anything new?=

[02:18pm] =Just spill it! Or i'll knick your phone away!=

_[02:20pm] I'll leave it in my flat._

[02:21pm] =Thats bull! You never leave your phone.=

_[02:21pm] I'll tell you everything later. Im at my parents house._

[02:22pm] =Cant you give me a short version now?=

[02:22pm] =Im not leaving you alone till i get something out of you.=

_[02:26pm] He knows i know._

[02:26pm] =OMG!=

[02:26pm] =What happened? ? ?=

_[02:26pm] Stuffs._

[02:26pm] =Thats it! Im looking at your phone when you get here!=

_[02:30pm] YOU WILL NOT._

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione)**

**[06:11pm] Are you at the burrow now?**

_[06:14pm] Yes! I am! What have you been up to all day?_

**[06:16pm] Working at home, trying to get this deal all done.**

_[06:16pm] Is that the same deal you had last time?_

**[06:16pm] Yeah, its all signed up, now onto the process of executing it.**

_[06:17pm] Youre working too much you need to relax too._

**[06:17pm] I wish i can but this deal has been driving me and Blaise nuts.**

_[06:19pm] You'll work it out, you're not 2nd place in class for no reason._

**[06:20pm] Cheers granger.**

_[06:20pm] *gasps* no retort?_

**[06:20pm] *shrugs* not feeling it.**

_[06:20pm] whats wrong?_

**[06:22pm] *pouts***

_[06:22pm] LOL why is the DRACO MALFOY pouting at me?_

_[06:22pm] I feel like im in a weird dream._

**[06:24pm] just.. after last night. i thought we've gotten closer.**

_[06:24pm] okay...?_

**[06:25pm] i thought it'd be different from then on.**

_[06:25pm] different? in a sense of?_

**[06:28pm] we'd be talking more? you'd be giving me more time?**

_[06:29pm] sorry Draco, you know what my sundays usually are. we'll make up for the lost time alright?_

**[06:31pm] hmm. have you had dinner?**

_[06:33pm] Oh yeah! Molly likes to cook a feast. I always overeat everytime im here, now i look like im 3mos pregnant or something with all these food._

**[06:33pm] Granger, even if youre 9mos pregnant i would still want you.**

_[06:37pm] OMFG! Did you already get hermione pregnant?!_

**[06:37pm] ? What?**

_[06:37pm] Hi malfoy, its ginny potter used to be weasley. I hope you still remember me. What have you done to our hermione?_

**[06:37pm] Weaselette. I remember you.**

_[06:38pm] You didnt ans_

**[06:38pm] ?**

**[06:40pm] Granger?**

_[06:43pm] Calls Draco_

**[06:43pm] Answers the phone**

**Hello?**

(BLOODY HELL! IT IS SODDING MALFOY! *Literally shouting*)

**Weasel? !**

(ARE YOU REALLY MALFOY?)

_ron stop shouting! I already told you loads of times not to shout at the speaker!_

(THIS IS MENTAL!)

**=Ron just give the phone back to hermione.=**

(MALFOY! WHAT IS IT YOU REALLY WANT WITH HERMIONE?)

(IF YOU BLOODY HURT HER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!)

_ugh! Ron! Give me my phone!_

=Theyve already had sex.=

_GINNY!_

(HERMIONE?!)

**=MIONE?!=**

**im hanging up.**

***Ends phone call.**

* * *

**_(Hermione - Draco)_ **

_[08:37pm] Draco!_

**[08:40pm] Who?**

_[08:40pm] Its me, Hermione_

_[08:40pm] Im so sorry about earlier! It just got completely chaotic there._

_[08:40pm] I wasnt expecting that to happen at all!_

**[08:41pm] Hmm. Are you home now?**

_[08:41pm] yeah, I had to hide my phone away to keep it out of reach from them lot._

**[08:42pm] Your friends... They know?**

_[08:42pm] They kind of..figured it out too.. are you mad?_

**[08:42pm] No, just... Anxious?**

**[08:43pm] How are they taking it?**

_[08:43pm] They think its funny. But theyre really good with it._

**[08:43pm] Are they really now? I mean... Theyre not bothered that its me?**

_[08:43pm] NO. Thats what i keep telling you, its all in the past. Everyone's moved on._

_[08:43pm] You have to move on too._

**[08:44pm] When did they found out? About us?**

_[08:45pm] Oh? Us? Uhmm.. hmm_

_[08:45pm] They just know about us talking..nothing anything beyond that?_

**[08:45pm] They know we shagged...on text?**

_[08:45pm] Ugh! Ginny!_

**[08:45pm] How did you get out of that one? Lol**

_[08:46pm] Stop laughing! It wasnt funny! I had to hex all of them to get my phone back and had to use silencio on everyone with all the question and teasing i had to go through!_

**[08:46pm] Must've been a very interesting night, i shouldnt have hung up. *Laughs***

_[08:46pm] Malfoy the git has made his appearance. Having fun at someone else's misfortune._

**[08:47pm] Wouldve paid with my galleons to witness such an event. What else did you tell them?**

_[08:49pm] That we're talking.._

**[08:49pm] Hmm what else?**

_[08:49pm] What else is there to say? Lol i cant tell them everything in detail you know._

**[08:50pm] Did you not tell them about us?**

_[08:50pm] What about us?_

**[08:51pm] That we're... Together?**

_[08:51pm] Uhmm.. are we?_

**[08:51pm] I thought..**

**[08:51pm] last night?**

**[08:51pm] Are we not?**

_[08:51pm] Hmmmm..._

**[08:52pm] Granger**

_[08:54pm] I dont know malfoy._

_[08:54pm] You havent really asked..._

**[08:54pm] *Calls Hermione***

_[08:54pm] *Declines call*_

**[08:55pm] Hermione...answer the phone.**

**[08:55pm] *Calls Hermione***

_[08:55pm] *Answers call*_

**Granger.**

_Uhmm hi?_

***Chuckles* You sound meek Granger**

_*Clears throat* well..uhmm you are calling from out of the blue_

***Sighs* merlin Granger, stop being nervous. Its just me.**

_Hmmm. Yeah well.. first call. And its the first in a while we're actually conversing sooo~_

**Just act like your usual swotty self alright?**

_You sound a bit different too. Your voice is shaky and more high pitch?_

**Just cold is all.**

_Hmmm_

**So... Uhmm *clears throat* are you and I together now?**

_Draco!_

**Yeah?**

_Did you call to ask me that?_

**Hmm.. eeerrmmm god! This is bloody hard!**

_*Laughs*_

**Stop laughing**

_This is awkward. Really. *Laughing*_

**Damn bloody right you are.**

_First call and you're asking me that?_

**I have to know, where we're standing at. I mean after *coughs* last night..**

_Oh my gosh.. this is embarassing.. *whispers*_

***Laughs* we're acting like we're some bloody teenagers.**

_Hahaha i know!_

**I like the sound of your laugh.**

_*Coughs* goodness! How can you say something like that out loud!_

**Shut it Granger, you've no idea how much im biting my tongue right now.**

_Hahaha you have to stop saying something so embarassing! Im like hiding behind my pillow right now because of you!_

**How old are we again granger?**

_Apparently not old enough to not be too flustered with this. *Laughs_

**It feels like youre so close. I cant believe we're actually talking and not attacking each other.**

_Hmm youre right, this feels different._

**It is, so uhmm to get to the point.. hmmm. *Clears throat again cos he's just too fucking nervous alright!* Will you be my..can you be.. i uh we.. want you.**

_Errr.. im sorry i didnt quite catch that._

***Inhales deeply* i want us together.**

_Okaay.. *says slowly* how?_

**Fuck Granger! I want you to be my girl!**

_Oh? Ohhh!_

**Well?**

_hmmm.. I dont know, I feel like I need to give you a harder time._

***Silence* what? whaat? WHAAAT?**

_*laughs_

**have you gone mad?**

_*chuckles* i havent yet, i'll let you know when i've actually gone mad._

**Granger.. *grits***

_Malfoy *same tone*_

**but we had sex!**

_*clears throat very loud*_

_YOU had sex with your hand._

**I was imagining i was doing it with you!**

_Uh-huh still your hand._

**you think you're so smart now Granger huh? *smiling so it can be heard in his voice***

_yup, it did help the chosen one beat voldemort._

**oh fuck me granger!**

_hmmm, you have to do better than text me so I can do just that._

**merlin Granger, you're having fun with this aren't you?**

_maybe? maybe not?_

**alright alright! what do I need to do?**

_to?_

**to make you mine witch!**

_*coughs* hmm_

**well?**

_we'll see how it plays out when we meet_

**why are you dragging this? you said you like me.**

**and you so bloody know that i fucking like you. why stall this any further?**

_*Sighs* we can't just get into this without meeting first or spending the time together physically, we don't even know if we'll get along together._

**so it still all comes down to this**

_just being realistic Malfoy_

**Draco, it's Draco.**

_right, still have to get used to that._

***sighs deeply***

**so where do I go from here?**

_we keep on texting till we can meetup?_

**fuck it Granger, I was over the clouds last night.**

_*giggles*_

**stop that, you're making me want to snog you to shut you up**

_*chokes* mal- draco!_

**what!? you're playing hard to get might as well flirt with you all the way and use my charm 100%**

_it's uhh getting late._

***smirks* now who's having fun?**

_hmm. you are. but at the end of this phone call, you still didn't get what you want._

**GRANGER! *Threatening voice***

_*laughing* i still win._

**fine, i'll admit defeat on this one. but this still doesn't change the fact that I want to kiss you so much and undress you and fu~**

_MALFOY!_

**I WIN.**  
_***both laughing*** _

**Hermione?**

_yeah?_

**Would you go on a date with me next Saturday?**

_*Silence*_

_Are you sure about this?_

**Yes, fucking absolutely sure.**

_okay_

***shouts in the background* FUCK YEAH!**

***clears throat* Brilliant! We'll uhh set the date up.**

_Got it Draco. *Laughs*_

**Say it again**

_What?_

**My name**

_No._

**Come on**

_I cant start saying it just because you asked for it. Hahaha_

**Mine**

_Arrghhh! Draco_

***Smiles* good girl. I'll uhmm hang up now, you had a busy day and another one tomorrow.**

_Yeah, great! Uhmm goodnight draco._

**Goodnight Hermione.**

**I mi~**

_*Hangs up*_

* * *

**DAY 10 (MONDAY)**

**(Draco - Hermione** )

_[06:58am] Morning?_

_[07:15am]_ _Did you overslept?_

_[07:33am]_ _Hmm. You're not texting this morning, i hope youre not up to something again._

_[07:51am] I_ _finally got to buy my own coffee again!_

_[07:58am]_ _Youre being unusually quiet this morning._

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione) - (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[11:32am] Granger its me, Malfoy.**

**[11:32am] Listen, i left my phone at home. I had an urgent business here in Italy that I have to attend to for the rest of the week.**

**[11:32am] Youre probably still working, there's an hr difference in our time..**

_[11:34am] Draco? What happened?_

**[11:34am] Isnt it still 11 there? Can you talk?**

_[11:36am] In a meeting, but i can txt..._

_[11:36am] Whose # is this? And when did you get there?_

**[11:37am] I received an urgent floo call from one of our joint company early this morning, saying they need me asap in there so they set me up a portkey. Only giving me about 10 bloody minutes to get ready.**

**[11:37am] Mustve left my phone with all the rush, didnt even get to bring any clothes with me at all.**

**[11:37am] Fucking ridiculous how nobody here uses phone, ive no way of contacting you!**

_[11:39am] Is this a wizarding company?_

**[11:39am] Had to wait till I can quickly run off to some muggle shop and get a new phone! Fucking pain in the arse!**

**[11:39am] Yes, a very traditional wizarding company at that. Living in the old age.**

**[11:39am] Ive just been running around since this bloody morning!**

**[11:39am] Got here and the company's a fucking mess!**

**[11:47am] Granger? ?**

_[11:50am] Slow down Draco, im sorry im with a very important client right now. We'll txt later okay?_

_[11:50am] And relax, it'll be alright._

**[11:52am] Great. Fucking great.**

**[11:52am] I literally had to run my arse as soon as i got the time, had to fucking argue with a bloody useless muggle since the idiot havent a clue what im talking about.**

**[11:52am] Finally got a hold of you and cant even fucking get to talk to you!**

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco) -** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

_[01:19pm] Draco?_

_[01:19pm] my meeting went longer than I expected._

_[01:19pm] Im sorry alright? I know youre tired and probably all stressed out with whats happening over there, given they had to portkey you in with such short notice.._

_[01:19pm] How long will you be there?_

**[01:19pm] IN A MEETING.**

_[01:20pm] *Sigh* txt me later alright?_

**[01:20pm] BUSY.**

_[01:20pm] very mature draco._

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco) -** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

_[06:32pm] just got home, are you still busy?_

**[06:32pm] No**

_[06:32pm] How long will you be staying there?_

**[06:33pm] Friday**

_[06:33pm] Till friday?_

**[06:33pm] Yeah**

_[06:33pm] Where are you staying while you're there?_

**[06:33pm] Zabini's**

_[0:34pm] Dinner?_

**[06:34pm] Done.**

_[06:34pm] Are you mad at me?_

**[06:34pm] No.**

_[06:37pm] Really? Are we really doing this?_

**[06:40pm] Just dont want to take up your busy time.**

_[06:41pm] Im not busy now alright? And i was working when you texted me earlier. You know that since last week. We only ever text during breaks and when we're both already home._

**[06:41pm] Hmm.**

_[06:45pm] Fine. Text me when youre done being an arse._

_[06:47pm] Youre still a spoiled brat._

**[06:47pm] Look whos lying now.**

_[06:48pm] lying?! Youre still spoiled as ever. Just cos you didnt get what you wanted, now youre sulking and throwing a fit._

**[06:50pm] You said ive changed**

_[06:51pm] Oh bloody hell. Youre being ridiculous! Those are two different things!_

**[06:51pm] Hmm.**

_[06:51pm] Im done with this talk. Text me when youve taken that stick off your arse._

**[06:51pm] K.**

* * *

**(Hermione - Blaise)** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

[07:49pm] Granger.

_[07:52pm] Who is it now?_

[07:52pm] Whoa there, chill woman!

[07:52pm] Zabini! Blaise zabini at your service.

_[07:54pm] Great. Another slytherin._

[07:54pm] Looks like our little love birds has fallen

_[07:57pm] What do you want._

[07:57pm] Tsktsk im not the one youre mad with, i dont deserve such cold treatment.

_[07:57pm] did malfoy give you my #?_

[07:57pm] Nope! Got it from Theo. Draco's currently not in his right mind to converse right now.

_[07:57pm] Whats wrong? What happened?_

[07:58pm] I dont know. You tell me.

_[08:01pm] How would i know. Im here and hes there._

[08:02pm] Clever Granger. Very clever.

[08:02pm] Im sure he's probably already told you where he is. However me, the great zabini just got here about an hour ago and I arrived to this.

[08:04pm] *Sends a photo of a sulking Draco, shoulders slumped, his chin resting on his right hand, looking murderous at the same time. The usually intricately perfectly styled hair is now pointed at different places looking as if he's ran his hand in it a dozen times.*

[08:04pm] The git wouldnt even talk to me, just keeps muttering something about bloody granger, no time for him, busy. Hasnt even touched his dinner.

[08:05pm] To sum it all up, im stuck with a miserable lovesick fool who's currently sulking big time because he's girl wouldnt talk to him?

[08:05pm] Did i get my observation right?

_[08:07pm] And youre telling me this because?_

[08:07pm] You my darling, are the only one who can save me from this impending hell week, with a sulking primadonna draco malfoy

[08:07pm] Btw, good job on figuring out who he is. I knew it from the start he wont be able to fool the brains of the golden trio. He was doomed to fail right from the start.

_[08:09pm] Sorry to break this to you, but ive got nothing to do with your friend. He did that to himself._

[08:09pm] Oh come on granger! A little wooing and flirting will have this idiot smiling again!

[08:10pm] You have to save me! You have no idea what a grumpy boss draco is! And i have to spend the rest of my week 24 fucking hrs for 5 days with this demon!

_[08:10pm] 4days. You guys will be back on friday._

[08:10pm] Same thing! Still hell!

_[08:12pm] Fine. I'll see what i can do._

[08:12pm] My hero! I owe you my life! I will serve you forever till my dying day!

_[08:12pm] Careful or i might just take you up on that._

[08:12pm] Youre saint granger, you cant do anything bad.

[08:12pm] Now go save this oh so fine arse of a man from his demon friend!

* * *

**(Hermione - Ginny)**

_[08:15pm] Gin, what do you do when Harry's sulking?_

[08:17pm] =i give him a mind blowing blowjob.=

_[08:17pm] GINNY!_

_[08:17pm] Gawd I don't want that image burned in my head!_

[08:18pm] =Are you two fighting?=

_[08:18pm] we're not, he's just sulking a bit._

_[08:18pm] sooo? how do you deal with it?_

[08:18pm] =a good shag always turns him in a good mood.=

_[08:18pm] ginny, no shagging is happening._

[08:19pm] =*adds Harry in the group chat=

**[08:19pm] =why am I being added in a girls group chat?=**

[08:19pm] =munchikins=

**[08:19pm] =yes pumpkin pie?=**

_[08:20pm] dear lord. i was only asking for a quick advice. i dont need any of this._

**[08:20pm] =hi mione. what's up?=**

[08:20pm] =she needs help. she's asking what I do when you're sulking.=

**[08:2pm] =well you do that.. that thing... with your mouth.=**

[08:20pm] =see Hermione?=

_[08:20pm] i am disowning you as my friends._

[08:20pm] =hahaha=

**[08:21pm] =sorry Mione, it's what she really does. works out good for both of us really.=**

_[08:21pm] not you too harry._

**[08:22pm] =if it's Malfoy we're talking about, do it in the way Malfoy would like?=**

_[08:22pm] which would be?_

**[08:22pm] =praise him? butter him up? snuggle him?=**

_[08:22pm] =oggle him. treat him like a god.=_

**[08:22pm] =basically, feed his ego.=**

_[08:22pm] hmm. i think ive got an idea._

_[08:22pm] NO thanks to you guys!_

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

_[08:25pm] hi_

**[08:25pm] I thought we're not talking**

_[08:25pm] If you dont stop being an arse, youre not going to find out how i know youre always at the ministry EVERY morning._

**[08:25pm] What? How did you know that?**

**[08:27pm] i wasnt being an arse.**

_[08:27pm] Then what was that about earlier?_

**[08:28pm] I was upset. Alright?**

**[08:30pm] What about the ministry that you were saying?**

_[08:30pm] Are you done sulking then?_

**[08:32pm] Fine! Only because i want to find out about the ministry thing!**

**[08:35pm] Well? Carry on with it.**

_[08:35pm] Thats still a no._

**[08:35pm] Christ granger! What do you want?**

_[08:35pm] Apologize._

**[08:35pm] *Sneers***

_[08:36pm] Youre really sending me just that?_

_[08:36pm] It doesnt deliver what its supposed to do. More like it made you look pathetic._

**[08:36pm] I was trying to let you know how i feel about this.**

_[08:37pm] Youre not getting anything out from me then._

**[08:40pm] I'm sorry.**

_[08:40pm] For what?_

**[08:40pm] Sorryforbeinganarseandaspoiledprick**

_[08:40pm] Didnt catch that. Again._

**[08:42pm] i said im sorry for being an arse and a spoiled prick and for throwing temper tantrums.**

_[08:42pm] Now isnt that much better?_

**[08:43pm] Im sorry i got upset with you, the day wasnt going all too well for me and you somehow got the receiving end of it..**

**[08:43pm] Forgive me?**

_[08:43pm] Just this one time._

**[08:43pm] ?**

_[08:44pm] Draco, I don't always want to be at your receiving end every time your day doesn't end up the way you wanted it to be.._

**[08:44pm] I know, I let my emotions run over me.**

_[08:44pm] and please dont think that I've no time for you. I put in as much time as i can to text you.._

**[08:44pm] do you?**

_[08:45pm] YES! you prick! now stop moping around, it doesn't suit you._

**[08:46pm] hm. so what's this about the ministry?**

_[08:46pm] unbelievable._

**[08:46pm] what now? i've been listening to every little bloody thing you've been demanding**

_[08:46pm] you've been in a bad mood all day, and all it took to get you up is because of that?_

**[08:46pm] i'm utterly intrigued how you know I'm in the ministry every morning.**

_[08:47pm] with a hair as eye-catching as yours, you're pretty hard to miss._

**[08:47pm] THATS IT? I feel like i've been tricked.**

_[08:47pm] is Theodore Nott the guy you've been visiting before going to work?_

**[08:49pm] no, that was just an excuse. i make all kinds of excuses to stop by at the ministry just so I can get a glimpse of you even from afar.**

_[08:50pm] oohhhh_

**[08:50pm] shocked?**

_[08:52pm] uhh no, you just said it out right. you're usually all mysterious and secretive._

**[08:52pm] i've got nothing to hide anymore so might as well come out with it.**

_[08:53pm] fair enough._

_[08:55pm] listen, I'm not trying to push you away, but shouldn't you be getting ready for bed now? you're an hour advance in my time here, so it should be closer to 10 there now?_

**[08:58pm] I already am in bed.**

_[09:00pm] would you be going to sleep now?_

**[09:02pm] not yet, can we just talk for a bit more? if that's alright with you..**

_[09:02pm] of course, I did tell you I'll make it up with the lost time :)_

**[09:03pm] cant decide if being here for the rest of the week if its a blessing in disguise or a torture one.**

_[09:03pm] why?_

**[09:04pm] now that you know who i am, im not sure what i would do when i see you in the ministry.**

_[09:04pm] Hmm say hi? We're friends now after all.. arent we?_

**[09:04pm] No! Bloody hell not! You know thats not what i want.**

_[09:04pm] Whatever you say malfoy. What would you have done if you came in this morning and saw me?_

**[09:05pm] That depends.**

_[09:05pm] On what?_

**[09:05pm] How delicious you look?**

_[09:05pm] Oh god. Haha so if i came in looking wasted you'd ignore me?_

**[09:05pm] Probably not, i dont think I can control myself anymore.**

_[09:05pm] ?_

**[09:06pm] Im just getting greedier with each passing day.**

**[09:06pm] I though id be satisfied with just being able to talk to you..but that doesnt seem to be the case now, i seem to keep wanting for more..**

_[09:06pm] Oh.. uhmm..okay. im not blushing alright!_

**[09:06pm] I didnt say anything.**

**[09:06pm] Just imagining what you look like right now.**

_[09:07pm] Still not blushing!_

**[09:07pm] What would you have done if you saw me this morning?**

_[09:07pm] Im not sure.. i think id be embarassed?_

**[09:08pm] To be seen with me?**

_[09:08pm] No! Not that!_

_[09:08pm] We've been talking but it would be our first encounter.._

**[09:08pm] Dont worry, i wont eat you or anything. Not in the ministry anyway.**

_[09:08pm] Stop that!_

**[09:09pm] What?**

_[09:09pm] That! What youre doing._

**[09:09pm] *Shrugs* dont know what youre talking about.**

**[09:09pm] Im just flirting with you shamelessly and working my charms.**

_[09:10pm] Oh god. You're getting really bold. Haha_

**[09:10pm] Scared granger?**

**[09:10pm] Come now, i havent even used 100% of my malfoy charm on you.**

_[09:10pm] Im not scared, just embarrassed. Two different things!_

**[09:10pm] Granger getting all flushed is making me feel excited.**

_[09:11pm] Then im not flushed. :P_

**[09:11pm] Oh yeah? I bet just staring at you intensely would get you all red.**

_[09:11pm] Oh no. You dont get to stare, that would be friggin awkward. You'd just make it awkward. Nothing of that you get me?_

**[09:12pm] Yet you stare at me.**

_[09:12pm] I do not. And when have I ever stared at you?_

**[09:13pm] Oh please Granger, you notice me every morning. For all I know you're probably oggling at this godly looks of mine.**

_[09:13pm] Lehdieodjjd_

_[09:13pm] I never!_

**[09:13pm] You just admitted it earlier.**

_[09:14pm] All i said was your hair is eye catching._

**[09:14pm] Uh-huh. So you were staring. How did you like it? Did you like what you see?**

_[09:14pm] Grrr!_

_[09:15pm] Yes! Fine! I like what i see, i am swooning and drooling over your godly looks. *Note the sarcasm please*_

**[09:16pm] Sorry, didnt notice any sarcasm there, all i want to comment on is that I will clean that drool off your lips with my mouth.**

_[09:16pm] Malfoy!_

**[09:16pm] Yes mine?**

_[09:16pm] I am not yours!_

**[09:17pm] In time, you will be.**

_[09:17pm] So much confidence!_

**[09:19pm] Cant believe i wont be able to get a glimpse of you for the whole bloody week. complete bollocks.**

**[09:19pm] ! ! ! !**

_[09:20pm] What happened?_

**[09:20pm] I! Draco malfoy am so bloody brilliant!**

_[09:20pm] Explain._

**[09:21pm] Since i wont be able to see you this week, you can send me photos of you every single day.**

_[09:21pm] Hmm, and you just assumed that i would comply to this?_

**[09:21pm] Malfoys always get what they want. Of course, yes.**

_[09:21pm] Hmmm. Make me._

**[09:22pm] Christ Granger! Im the one doing the flirting here! Dont take my spotlight!**

_[09:22pm] I wasnt flirting!_

**[09:22pm] Sure, whatever you say.**

**[09:23pm] What do i need to do then?**

_[09:23pm] Nothing! Cos im not sending any photos of me!_

**[09:23pm] You told me to make you, so yes i can do that.**

_[09:23pm] Ugh! You're delirious._

**[09:24pm] Granger**

_[09:24pm] What is it malfoy_

**[09:24pm] I want to see you**

_[09:24pm] Tough, you'll have to wait till saturday._

**[09:25pm] Just say it.**

_[09:25pm] Say what?_

**[09:25pm] Say you want to see me too.**

_[09:26pm] Oh my gosh. Hahahha i cant! This. Too much._

**[09:26pm] I bet youre smiling from ear to ear.**

_[09:26pm] Is this your way of making me?_

**[09:27pm] *Laughs* i miss you**

_[09:27pm] Dying._

_[09:27pm] Here._

_[09:27pm] You and your smooth mouth_

**[09:28pm] Hmmm. Its not really my mouth, but my finger texting. But both will definitely give you pleasure.**

_[09:28pm] Shut it malfoy. Youre killing me._

**[09:28pm] Are you sending your photo now?**

_[09:29pm] Thats still a no._

**[09:29pm] Come on granger! Just send it to me so we can both go to sleep!**

_[09:30pm] Good idea, its late we need to sleep._

**[09:30pm] Together?**

_[09:31pm] *Snorts* yeah yeah think of it like that just let me go to sleep._

**[09:31pm] Would you sleep with me?**

_[09:31pm] You horny prick! I wont!_

**[09:32pm] I didnt say anything about being horny! All i said was sleep! Like sleep together!**

_[09:32pm] Thats definitely not what you meant._

**[09:33pm] But if you want the other meaning, im always up for it.**

_[09:33pm] Omg. Draco! Its late! We got work tomorrow! Im going to sleep!_

**[09:34pm] Granger?**

_[09:35pm] What is it now? You keep delaying our sleep._

_[09:35pm] MY sleep._

**[09:35pm] Sorry again about earlier yeah?**

_[09:36pm] :) Apology has already been accepted.. keep your cool alright?_

**[09:36pm] Thanks for staying up late with me.**

_[09:36pm] I like talking to you so its no matter._

**[09:37pm] It wouldnt hurt to say you miss me.**

_[09:37pm] I do, i miss you._

**[09:37pm] Lfidheow**

**[09:37pm] Now send me the god damn photo!**

_[09:38pm] No. Draco. Sleep. Bed. Now!_

**[09:38pm] Yes bed with you now.**

_[09:39pm] ugh! why do I even bother. youre unstoppable once you get your mind into it._

**[09:39pm] which one? me sleeping with you?**

_[09:39pm] stop wording it like that!_

**[09:39pm] it applies to both ways. *smirks***

_[09:40pm] alright, it's almost 11 there, shouldn't you be sleeping now?_

**[09:40pm] hmm.. 20 more minutes?**

_[09:40pm] okay. but nothing more!_

**[09:41pm] *smirks* you can never resist me.**

_[09:41pm] i'm just pacifying the baby._

**[09:41pm] aw, Granger. are you going to call me your baby?**

_[09:43pm] NOO!_

**[09:43pm] good, that sounds more like Blaise's thing. but if you want to, i won't stop you.**

_[09:44pm] omg. hahaha i cant with this sorcery. it needs to be stopped!_

**[09:45pm] i like making you smile. have I already said that earlier?**

_[09:46pm] hmm. what are you doing now?_

**[09:46pm] i believe I already said that i'm in bed?**

_[09:46pm] oh right! lol sorry, i forgot._

**[09:47pm] Hermione Granger losing her mind over Draco Malfoy.**

_[09:48pm] Draco Malfoy found dead on his bed, due to over indulgence with the Hermione Granger._

**[09:48pm] that sounds dirty Granger. are you seducing me again?**

_[09:48pm] IM NOT! GOODNESS GRACIOUS! that wasn't what I was going for!_

**[09:49pm] do tell, what it is youre going for.**

_[09:51pm] uhmm. obsessing over me?_

_[09:51pm] ugh. nevermind! please scratch whatever i texted!_

**[09:52pm] you're losing it Granger.**

_[09:52pm] maybe I'm just sleepy._

**[09:53pm] doubtful**

_[09:54pm] i am! my eyes are starting to drop._

**[09:55pm] prove it. send me a photo?**

_[09:57pm] im sleeping! Go sulk or pout wherever but i am sleeping now!_

**[09:58pm] Alright granger! We're going to sleep! Snuggle with me?**

_[09:58pm] Goodnight draco!_

**[09:58pm] Yes, thats a yes!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave a comment for inspiration! Hehe thanks!


	7. Day 11 & 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling characters from HP series. Just borrowing her characters for AU. :)

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise Zabini

_**Theo Nott** _

=Ginny Potter=

* * *

**DAY 11 - TUESDAY**

**(Draco - Hermione) - (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[05:07am] You were still sleeping so I had to leave you on OUR bed, as I have to work earlier than you.**

_[06:14am] On our bed? Haha were you in my bed? Or was i on your bed?_

**[06:17am] My bed, i like my bed grand.**

_[06:20am] My bed may not be as grand as yours, but its comfortable enough for me to sleep on._

[ **06:21am] I'll have to test it out myself first before i can agree to that.**

[ _06:22am] You wont fit in it. Youre a giant._

[ **06:22am] Even better, we can snuggle all night.**

[ **06:22am] Hmmmm that sounds tempting.**

[ _06:26am] Wipe the drool off your face. Its still early for your flirting._

[ **06:26am] I wasnt, i was daydreaming.**

[ _06:28am] Still, wipe that drool off, you dont want your employees to see you have drool on your face._

[ **06:29am] Just come over here and wipe it off my face. With your tongue?**

[ _06:34am] Merlin! I have to go through with this still saturday!_

[ **06:37am] If it makes you smile then yes.**

[ _06:40am] It makes me look like a lunatic for smiling by myself_

**[06:43am] If anybody comments on it, just tell them youre in love with me.**

_[06:48am] Ha. Ha. Ha._

**[06:54am] I've got to start work now, i'll txt later at my break okay? You dont have to reply back i know it'll be 11 your time..**

_[06:57am] Okies, have a fun day at work._

_[07:53am] *Sends a photo of a flower arrangement, flowers ranging from red and white roses and star gazer lilies, with a few mix of pink peruvian lilies, that comes with a note saying "from your dragon"*_

_[07:43am] Draco this is beautiful! Thank you!_

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione) - (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[11:02am] Have you fallen deeper for me now?**

**[11:02am] I hope its making you regret for not saying yes to me YET.**

**[11:03am] Im glad you liked it, I told them to charm the flowers so that it'll last longer than it usually does.**

**[11:03am] Blaise arrived last night so we're both working here now. Doing our best so we can get this all fixed up sooner than Friday.**

**[11:04am] I hope i can see you soon..**

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione) - (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

_[12:07pm] Lol i still stand by my decision to wait for us to meet._

_[12:07pm] Just 4 more days to go and you guys will be back here._

_[12:07pm] Hows blaise's doing? Is he happy now?_

_[12:08pm] Im working thru my lunch as per usual, I had my secretary buy me a sandwich a soup. So im eating! I hope youre eating well there as well._

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione) - (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[06:11pm] Home now, txt me when you get all settled up at home.**

_[07:04pm] Hey! How was your day? I hope its much better than yesterday?_

**[07:09pm] Wouldve been a lot better if i got my daily dose of granger.**

_[07:11pm] Hahaha youre such a creep, i think i mightve already developed an immunity to it._

**[07:14pm] Now that wouldnt be good for me, however would i get under you skin then?**

_[07:19pm] Your problem, not mine. Grow up and stop baiting me?_

**[07:19pm] Thats boring granger.**

_[07:19pm] My apologies if i bore you then._

**[07:24pm] I wish i was a book**

_[07:24pm] A book? Thats random lol_

**[07:26pm] Youre supposed to ask why.**

_[07:32pm] *Rolls eye* why_

**[07:32pm] So you'd hold me like im the most important thing in your life.**

_[07:34pm] Fuck draco malfoy!_

**[07:34pm] Uhh? Granger?**

_[07:39pm] Nothing. Just scaring you. Hahahaha!_

_[07:39pm] Did that get to you?_

**[07:40pm] Very funny.**

_[07:42pm] Thats one of the most overused and most unoriginal line ive ever heard._

**[07:42pm] Youre making me sneer so much i wish you could see my trademark look.**

_[07:44pm] Glad to be getting under your skin._

**[07:44pm] I shouldve been keeping our score tabs**

_[07:49pm] Score tabs?_

**[07:52pm] Who wins and loses between us.**

_[07:52pm] And this is so important?_

**[07:52pm] Yes, so we can frame it up then put it up in our house when we move in together and our children will see how much i won against their mum.**

_[07:57pm] what did i ever do to deserve such a textmate._

**[07:57pm] You literally saved the wizarding world thats why i was given to you as your reward.**

_[08:00pm] Doesnt seem like a reward to me._

**[08:01pm] Granger I am the best reward one could ever hope for.**

* * *

**(Hermione - Ginny)**

[07:57pm] =Mione! Have you seen the daily prophet for today?=

_[08:01pm] You know i dont read those things. why?_

[08:02pm] =*Sends a photo of an article showing Draco and Pansy walking side by side, with a headline story saying "Ex-lovers seen out on a secret date in Italy"*=

[08:04pm] =Did you know about this?=

[08:14pm] =Mione?!=

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco) -** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

_[08:05pm] I never got to ask this.. but what happened to your ex girlfriends?_

**[08:06pm] Why the sudden curiosity about my past?**

_[08:06pm] Just curious.. how many girls have you gone out with?_

**[08:06pm] Not a few..**

_[08:08pm] How about in hogwarts? You did have a Casanova title back then._

**[08:08pm] I only went out for a few adventures?**

_[08:10pm] Hmm_

**[08:12pm] Ive never gone out with anybody that I was actually interested in. I was too selfish and only love myself. So all i ever did was screw up with some willing girls..**

_[08:13pm] I see, how about Pansy? She was always with you back then._

**[08:13pm] We grew up together, our families were pretty close.**

_[08:15pm] What happened between the two of you?_

**[08:17pm] Hmmm? Why are you so interested with this? Its all in the past, me and pansy are only friends. And if we ever had a past its all just for screwing up caused by wild teenage hormones.**

_[08:27pm] I see. How was the date?_

**[08:25pm] Date?**

_[08:30pm] With pansy, there in Italy._

_[08:30pm] How was it?_

**[08:32pm] How did you know about that?**

_[08:33pm] *Forwards the photo that Ginny sent*_

_[08:33pm] You guys look good together. Two purebloods looking all classy._

**[08:34pm] Are you getting jealous granger?**

_[08:34pm] No._

**[08:34pm] Sure sounds like it.**

_[08:37pm] I just hate being played at. If you guys are back together then what are you playing at? Why are you still texting me? Shouldnt you be stopping this? Or did you want to play with a few girls at the same time?_

**[08:39pm] Calm the fuck down Granger. I am not playing with anybody for that matter. Im only interested in you. You're the only one for fucks sake.**

**[08:40pm] Pansy and I have nothing going on, i told you whatever we had back then were all just childs play. same goes for any of my past with other girls. Theyre all just for screwing up.**

_[08:41pm] And how do i know im not one of your next target?_

**[08:41pm] Because youre different from them! Id be the biggest fool to screw you up.**

**[08:42pm] Ive wanted you for a long time, but knew I could never have you so i played with whoever throws their body at me to ease my frustrations.**

**[08:43pm] But nobody could ever get my attention the same way you did. Because youre just so bloody special.**

_[08:45pm] What was the date about? Are you really on a business trip?_

**[08:47pm] *Sigh* look, i'll send you photos of the company tomorrow once i come to work alright? I'll have Blaise take lots of photos. And you can even ask Blaise about it too.**

_[08:47pm] What about the date?_

**[08:48pm] I've been friends with Pansy since we were 5. We're good friends, she moved to Italy after the war to get away from the negative image and to start brand new. She found out i was here so we went out for lunch yesterday.**

_[08:49pm] Hmm_

**[08:49pm] That was yesterday when i was running around looking to buy a new phone. I was with Pansy then, she was helping me get around.**

_[08:50pm] Shame it didnt work out for you guys._

**[08:50pm] Granger, theres nothing going on between us.**

_[08:50pm] She's pureblood, pretty, stylish, has a good body and you both grew up together._

**[08:50pm] Granger youre not listening to anything im saying.**

**[08:51pm] Theres nothing between us!**

_[08:52pm] Why not? She's a good match for you isnt she? Does she still wants you?_

**[08:53pm] No Granger, she doesnt want me and we're both regretting what happened back then. We even decided to never brought it up and to forget about it.**

_[08:53pm] Hm._

**[08:54pm] I dont want her! I dont like her! Never did and never will. Okay?**

_[08:55pm] I see._

**[08:55pm] You have got to believe me Hermione..**

_[08:57pm] Why didnt you tell me?_

**[08:57pm] Because i never thought it was worth mentioning because it really was nothing.**

_[08:57pm] Hm._

**[08:58pm] Hermione...**

_[08:58pm] I got it. Sorry._

**[08:59pm] Its you that i want. I made that clear so many times already. You've no reason to doubt me.**

_[09:01pm] Sorry.. i wasnt really mad earlier, i was just thinking of riling you up...but the more we talk about it..it just.. got to me?_

**[09:03pm] You were jealous. *Smiles***

_[09:03pm] I wasnt._

**[09:03pm] Im that important to you to get you riled up.**

_[09:04pm] I really wasnt that jealous. I just got annoyed with your replies._

**[09:04pm] Because you werent listening to what i was saying.**

_[09:06pm] Hmmm. On second thought.._

**[09:06pm] What?**

_[09:06pm] Im prettier than pansy._

**[09:06pm] *Laughs* i think so too.**

_[09:07pm] I definitely have the brains compared to her_

**[09:07pm] Nobody would argue you with that.**

_[09:07pm] Im a better duelist._

**[09:08pm] 100% true.**

_[09:08pm] Her hair may be straight but mine's got more character than hers._

**[09:08pm] Yes, its part of what makes you different.**

_[09:08pm] Im hotter than her._

**[09:09pm] You sure are, your arse itself is to die for.**

_[09:09pm] Her face may be smaller but my waist is smaller._

**[09:09pm] Hmm..yes you do have the hour glass figure. Just a shame you dont show it off that much.**

_[09:09pm] Ive got bigger bust than her._

**[09:11pm] *Clears throat* hmm yeah thats true as well. Not that im looking.**

_[09:11pm] Its not only bigger but look! Its perkier than hers! Hers is already sagging!_

**[09:11pm] Uhmm. Hmm yeah..**

_[09:12pm] You dont agree with me do you? ?_

**[09:12pm] What? No no, i agree with you. You have uhm.. perkier breasts than her. Yes.**

_[09:12pm] And bigger!_

**[09:13pm] Yes. Bigger too.. *groans***

**[09:13pm] Is this a new kind of torture?**

_[09:13pm] What torture are you talking about? Do you think her breasts are bigger than mine?_

**[09:14pm] God no granger. Yours are bigger.**

_[09:17pm] *Sends a photo of her upper body, showing her wearing only a white cotton tank top (no bra) so her nipples can be seen a bit if you squint your eyes or stare at it hard. Her right arm is under both her breast pushing it up for better cleavage and to make it look perkier*_

_[09:17pm] Now? Which is bigger?_

**[09:19pm] Okay. Uhmm. Granger.. hhmmm.. that looks deliciously good. Yes it does.. definitely.**

_[09:19pm] Which is bigger?_

**[09:20pm] Yours granger! God definitely yours. Fuck thats a very enticing view.**

_[09:21pm] She's probably the better kisser because she's had more experience but im a far better learner. So i can learn how to kiss much better than hers._

**[09:22pm] Hmmm.. i can teach you how to kiss, you can practice on me any time you want.**

_[09:22pm] I'll show you how im a much better kisser than her._

**[09:24pm] Okay..Granger. as much as im delighted by the photo you've sent me and how youre talking right now, i think i would need to stop you before this escalates further more.**

_[09:24pm] Why?_

**[09:24pm] Because youre jealous and youre acting upon it.**

_[09:25pm] Do you not like it?_

**[09:25pm] Oh god yes.**

_[09:25pm] Why stop it?_

**[09:27pm] Are you drunk Granger?**

_[09:27pm] No. I want to show you i can be sexy too._

**[09:28pm] You dont have to, youre the only one my eyes can appreciate.**

_[09:28pm] Hmp. Not with all those girls throwing themselves at you._

**[09:28pm] Granger, i wont even bat an eye on them.**

_[09:29pm] You did._

**[09:29pm] Not anymore, i've already got you. The girl ive been dreaming of, i dont need any others.**

_[09:29pm] Then have me._

**[09:31pm] Oh dear salazar slytherin have mercy on me.**

**[09:31pm] My self control can only last for so long with you tempting me so much.**

_[09:32pm] What if other girls come at you like this?_

**[09:32pm] Christ Granger! I'd say no to them, theyre not you. Youre the only one who can make me lose my self control.**

_[09:33pm] Malfoy._

**[09:33pm] Yes?**

_[09:33pm] Do you want me?_

**[09:34pm] Fuck i do.**

**[09:34pm] But not this way Hermione. Youre blinded by your jealousy right now.**

_[09:34pm] Im not. I swear im not anymore._

_[09:35pm] I want to make you feel good._

**[09:38pm] Hmmm.. you already do..**

_[09:38pm] Show me?_

**[09:40pm] *Sends a selfie photo of him, taken by his left hand outstretched to show his left side of his body, shirtless, with only the usual black boxers shorts. Laying down on his bed with his back leaning against the headboard. His right hand touching his obvious bulge on his boxers, with him staring at the camera with lustful glazed eyes, teeth biting his lower lip, his hair in tousled sexy fuck me look style***

_[09:42pm] I dont know how you still manage to look so beautiful in that state._

**[09:42pm] Youre beautiful to me.**

**[09:42pm] I want to grab you arse and grind my cock into you so you can feel just how hard you make me.**

_[09:43pm] Hmmmm.. would this make you grow harder?_

**[09:43pm] ?**

_[09:48pm] *Sends a photo of her squeezing her left breast only showing the hand and the breast.*_

**[09:48pm] Yes.. yes.. it does.. its already hard as a rock.**

_[09:48pm] I want to see._

**[09:49pm] Youre bold tonight granger.**

_[09:50pm] I like staring at your cock, especially when its so hard that it stands up on its own, it's makes me want to sit on top of it._

**[09:50pm] ohh fuck, the image just popped into my head, hmmmm you slowly lowering yourself down on my hard cock. fuck!**

**[09:51pm] send me a naked photo of you?**

_[09:56pm] *Sends a photo without her top, but with her arms covering her nipples*_

**[09:58pm] Im stroking myself slowly..**

**[09:58pm] I want to see those nipples too, dont cover them up.**

_[09:59pm] I want to see how hard you've gotten._

**[10:02] *Sends another selfie photo same angle but this time minus the boxers, with his now fully erect hard cock. He's holding the base of his cock with his right hand***

**[10:02pm] you like that? you want that inside you? think it can fit inside your tight cunt?**

_[10:04pm] oh god, you're really huge! Ive never wanted for such a thing before but seeing your cock it makes me want to grip it and give it a stroke. Im so curious how it would feel on my hands._

**[10:06pm] Your hands are small, you'll have to use both hands to hold it.**

_[10:16pm] I want to be the one stroking that cock._

**[10:18pm] Yes. Fuck you can stroke it anytime you want. Its all yours.**

**[10:18pm] It'll go hard with just your touch, hell even if you just look at it.**

**[10:19pm] *Sends a closeup photo of the head of his cock, all pinkish and reddish***

_[10:21pm] Ughh. I want that in my mouth. It looks so smooth, i want to play with the tip with my tongue._

**[10:21pm] Fuck me granger, your dirty talk is getting into me.**

**[10:22pm] Let me play with your clit first, i'll rub it in circles slowly until your body tenses.**

**[10:22pm] Do you feel it? Do you feel me playing with your clit?**

_[10:24pm] Yes. Im touching it._

**[10:26pm] Rub it in circles, feel where it gives you more pleasure then focus on rubbing it there.**

**[10:26pm] Fuck this**

**[10:26pm] *Calls Hermione***

_*Answers the phone*_

_Uhh? Draco?_

**Ssshhh its easier this way.**

**Are you still rubbing yourself?**

_*Breathing heavily* hmmm yess_

***Voice getting huskier* stroke further down for me granger..**

_*Moans*_

***groans* fuck granger that sounds so erotic. *A faint sound of him stroking himself can be heard***

**Are you wet now? Can you feel yourself inside? Is it slippery?**

_Hmmm yes its wet. Ohhh. *Moans*_

***growls* Oh granger i want to fuck you right now, i won't even bother taking your knickers off, i'll just push it aside so I can slide the tip of my cock into your cunt.**

_Hmmm, that sounds really perverted i like that. hmm_

**Imagine me slowly entering your cunt inside..**

_Hmmmmm that feels good_

**My head first, do you feel my head stretching you?**

_Hmmm_

**Fuck! I can imagine feeling you so wet. It's squeezing me tight. *Groans***

_*Whispers* I want you deeper .i want to feel you deeper._

***Stroking himself faster* hmmm everything for you my love. Im going deeper now. Hmmmmm *getting more breathless***

**Put your fingers inside of you. Imagine that its my cock buried deep inside.**

_Hmmmm its so wet and slippery. *Background noise of her thrusting her fingers inside of her*_

***Breathing heavily* i can hear it granger. I can hear you fucking yourself. It sounds so wet.**

**Are you imagining it as my cock? Im going to stretch you so bad youre going to be so swollen the next day. *pumping faster and harder***

_yes..i hear you pumping yourself._

**Fuck granger, im going to fuck you deeper, youre so slick its makes my cock slide faster inside of you.**

**I just want to keep slamming into you, watching my cock go in and out of your wet tight cunt *Breathing harder***

_Yes, yes, thats it. I want that.. i want to spread my legs for you so you can come in deeper._

**you want me to fuck you harder granger?**

_*Breathless* oh god yes, i want to hear you slamming into me._

_rougher Draco rougher._

**you want it rough? i'll give it to you.**

**Ohhhh fuck. *sound of Hand pumping faster and harsher***

_*Moaning softly* hmmmmm omg draco~_

**Granger..granger..*husky breathless voice***

***Groans and moans at the same time* fuck hermione.**

**Hmmmm**

_***both breathing heavily*** _

**(Scourgify at the background)**

**Granger?**

*silence*

_Im here.. (sound of water being run in the background)_

_Just cleaning up._

**Hmmm granger, when will i get to fuck you?**

_*Clears throat* hmm we just kind of had it?_

**Not enough. I want you, yourself. Ugh this is torture.**

_Just a few more days.._

***Chuckles* Youre going to let me fuck you on our first day?**

_Hmmm maybe not. *Laughs*_

_Soooo, you had to call?_

**It was easier that way, i wanted to hear you..**

_Hmmm.. im beat._

**You got a good release?**

_Draco!_

**Dont be shy now... Twice we had dirty talk..**

_Hmmm still...we've both already came.._

**Prude granger. You didnt sound like that earlier.**

**I think i want to get you jealous all the time for an amazing fuckfest.**

_*Giggles* i'll try not to get jealous again._

**No no, please do! Its my pleasure, please use my body at your convenience.**

_Hahaha stop it draco._

_Anyway, we should get to sleeping now._

**I'll sleep beside you again..**

_Hmmm some imagination you have._

**Its the only thing i can do to make it till our date.**

_Hmmmm *yawning*_

**Youre beat granger, go to sleep.**

_I will, good night draco._

**Goodnight love..**

* * *

**DAY 12 (WEDNESDAY)**

**(Draco - Hermione) -** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[05:07am] Morning love, 3 more days till our date.**

**[05:10am] Getting ready for work now, i'll have Blaise take a photo of me when we get to work.**

_[06:07am] Morning, Draco you really dont have to._

**[06:14am] I want to. I want you to see where i work anyway.**

**[06:14am] Do i get a good morning kiss?**

_[06:21am] *Sends a photo of herself, lips forming in a smooch, eyes shut tightly*_

**[06:24am] Please hold on a moment while i calm my heart down.**

_[06:26am] Lol you asked for it._

**[06:26am] Somebody woke up at the right side of their bed today?**

_[06:27am] I always do._

**[06:27am] You just sent me an adorable photo of yourself with no fight. Thats got to be one hell of a good sleep.**

_[06:32am] Hmmm it was, someone kept me up late._

**[06:33am] *Clears throat* hmm in case youre curious, i had a fantastic sleep as well.**

_[06:37am] Not really curious, i wasnt even asking. Hahaha_

**[06:37am] please Granger, you're not even curious how contented I was last night?**

_[06:40am] i'm sure you are, I don't even need to ask._

**[06:40am] touche.**

**[06:41am] *sends a photo of himself in an office, with himself leaning comfortably against the table arms and legs crossed, his hair perfectly styled in a messy way. He's wearing black pants, white button up shirt and a black waist coat, with his usual smirk plastered on his face looking very pleased and hot damn smexy as fuck***

_[06:42am] looking smug there malfoy._

**[06:42am] gotta close your mouth there Granger and stop admiring me.**

_[06:43am] you sent it to me, I can stare and admire what's in front of me any way i want._

**[06:44am] damn Granger, you're outspoken today. we should have that fantastic sex every single fucking night to get you talking like this.**

**[06:46am] *sends another selfie photo of him and Blaise, with Blaise's arm resting against his shoulder flashing that winning smile of his, while Draco looking pissed***

**[06:46am] Blaise took that one, he said I should send it to you too.**

_[06:49am] you're really going to keep sending these photos?_

**[06:49am] i'll try as much as I can. I can't send photos of my work but I'll send our photos.**

_[06:51am] really Draco, you shouldn't bother. i'm really okay now._

**[06:51am] tsk tsk Granger.**

**[06:51am] I'll start with work now, keep me update okay? I'll do the same.**

_[06:51am] K._

**[06:52am] K?!**

_[06:52am] okay._

**[06:52am] i hate that reply. im off.**

_[07:53am] *sends a photo of a fancy square box already opened, on top of it lays a green set of sexy lingerie, with a note saying, "for my eyes only, only yours, your dragon"*_

_[07:53am] REALLY DRACO?_

_[07:53am] am I going to have to expect that I'll be getting packages every morning in my office?_

_[07:54am] and a LINGERIE?_

_[07:54am] GREEN? on top of that?_

**[08:03am] I think it would look deliciously dangerous on you.**

_[08:05am] why are you texting back? shouldn't you be working already?_

**[08:07am] i was waiting for your reaction. *smiles smugly***

**[08:07am] do you like it?**

_[08:08am] you want me to wear this?_

**[08:10am] yes, that's what it's there for.**

_[08:11am] hmm. i can wear it, doesn't mean you can see it for your eyes._

**[08:13am] i specifically chose it with my brilliant mind imagining it would look good on you.**

**[08:13am] *sends a photo of his bulging black trousers***

_[08:14am] oh god Draco! aren't you working? LOL_

**[08:14am] don't blame me, i just imagined you wearing those, and a part of me just automatically reacted.**

_[08:14am] well you better focus and relax that thing! your friend just scolded me for distracting you WHILE YOURE IN A MEETING!_

**[08:14am] this thing youre referring to would make you squirm.**

_[08:14am] WORK NOW._

**[08:15am] kill joy.**

* * *

**(Hermione - Blaise) (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

[08:12am] *sends a photo of Draco sitting in a meeting room, with him looking down on his lap with a smirk on his face, looking like he's not paying attention to the on going meeting around him*

[08:12am] I know you guys are flirting and all but can you please bring my boss back to his senses?

_[08:13am] hahaha sorry Blaise. i'll give him back to you in a minute._

[08:14am] Cheers Granger.

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione) (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[11:14am] Out and about with Blaise for lunch.**

**[11:14am] *Sends a photo of Blaise who's sitting in front of him in a restaurant giving off an aristocratic pose, hands on his chin looking somewhere far away***

**[11:14am] He's such a poser.**

**[11:14am] Things are looking much better here in the company.**

**[11:14am] Pansy owled and is asking if the three of us can go out before we leave for home.. i havent sent an owl back to her. Thought i'd ask you first if i can go?**

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione) (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

_[12:19pm] Look who's come and took me out for lunch._

_[12:19pm] *Sends a photo of theo nott helding a peace sign with his tongue poking out*_

_[12:19pm] He came in to my office at 11 and asked me out for lunch. I couldnt say no so i said yes._

_[12:19pm] He's teasing me for updating you during my lunch. I have to go. Hehe_

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione) (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[05:42pm] Home now, just waiting for you to text me.**

_[07:22pm] hey babe! having dinner now at home._

**[07:26pm] BABE?**

**[07:26pm] BABE?!**

**[07:26pm] really?**

_[07:28pm] haha just messing with you, cos you keep on messing around with me._

**[07:29pm] when did I ever messed with you?**

_[07:32pm] *coughs* lingerie being delivered in my office_

**[07:32pm] just wanted to get you something. how was your day?**

**[07:32pm] oh right, THEO NOTT? with lunch?**

_[07:34pm] oh yeah, i couldn't say no when he especially came downstairs and asked me out for lunch._

**[07:34pm] hmm and what did you guys talked about?**

_[07:37pm] work, school. he's a lot different from how he was in hogwarts._

**[07:37pm] how so?**

_[07:38pm] funny and talkative. I don't think i've ever heard of him talk in hogwarts._

**[07:38pm] he's a slimy git, so you be careful around him..**

_[07:40pm] i thought he's your friend?_

**[07:40pm] he is, but all boys are gits.**

_[07:43pm] that includes you then._

**[07:43pm] except for me. you're safe with me.**

* * *

**(Draco-Blaise-Theo-Hermione) (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

[07:42pm] *adds Hermione to the group chat*

_[07:43pm] ?_

[07:43pm] *changes Hermione's name to "Draco's Witch"

**[07:43pm] *smirks. good one Blaise.**

_[07:44pm] excuse me?_

_**[07:44pm] welcome Hermione!** _

_[07:44pm] Hi Theo_

**[07:45pm] Hermione? Theo?! so now you guys are on a first name basis?!**

_**[07:45pm] *sends a photo of him and Hermione, with his arms wrapped around Hermione's shoulders both of them smiling*** _

**[07:45pm] AVADA KEDAVRA!**

[07:46pm] oh salazar hahahaha this is cracking me up! can't even be bothered with the caps.

_[07:46pm] DRACO! really? an unforgivable curse? a killing curse at that?!_

_**[07:47pm] Hermione, really its alright. i'm still alive fortunately.** _

_**[07:47pm] We should do lunches all the time, it was good for a change of scenery in our usual offices.** _

_[07:48pm] It'll be my treat next time._

**[07:48pm] NOTT.**

_**[07:48pm] MALFOY.** _

**[07:48pm] what the fuck do you think you're doing?**

_**[07:49pm] i was treating your girl out for lunch.** _

[07:49pm] I'm loving the exchanges here.

**[07:50pm] she's my girl, i dont need you treating her out. that's my job.**

_**[07:50pm] hmm, you guys haven't even met yet.** _

[07:50pm] damn draco mate, he's got to your girl first! here you are, wanking off by yourself.

_[07:51pm] EXCUSE ME? IM RIGHT HERE!_

_**[07:51pm] Mione, you need to back off with the caps. Blaise here is traumatized with it.** _

**[07:52pm] now you're calling her MIONE?!**

_[07:52pm] what's wrong with caps?_

[07:53pm] oh I get lots of random messages from girls i can't even remember. all are usually in caps cursing me.

_[07:53pm] oh no. that doesn't sound like fun._

_**[07:54pm] it's all fun for him Mione, he's our resident manwhore.** _

**[07:54pm] Granger, talk to me. leave this group chat.**

_**[07:54pm] stay Mione.** _

[07:55pm] thats right stay, draco back off.

_[07:55pm] why are you telling me what to do? you're not my mum._

**[07:56pm] i'm not your mum but im your man. now stop talking to these pricks.**

_[07:56pm] they're your friends malfoy._

[07:57pm] Hermione! can I call you that too instead of Granger?

[07:57pm] i want to get intimate with you too. call me Blaise.

_[07:58pm] lol okies_

**[07:58pm] GRANGER.**

[07:58pm] Hermione, could you please let Draco go tomorrow? me, draco and pansy will be going out for dinner tomorrow night alright?

**[07:59pm] FUCKING ZABINI!**

[07:59pm] it's just a friendly dinner. nothing to worry about, i'll watch out for your man right here.

**[07:59pm] granger. out now. talk to me.**

_**[08:00pm] hmmm. interesting. how's pansy there?** _

_[08:01pm] yes, Draco did send me a msg about it earlier, I forgot to reply on that._

_[08:01pm] of course you guys can go._

**[08:02pm] i'm calling you now Granger.**

_**[08:02pm] dont answer the phone Hermione.** _

[08:03pm] Hermione! help me! i'm getting hexed to my deathbed by this insane blonde wizard!

_[08:03pm] omg, you guys. hahaha_

_**[08:04pm] it's always like this Hermione. better get used to it.** _

_[08:05pm] blaise? draco?_

**[08:07pm] zabini's out. now you get out of my way too nott if you don't want to suffer the same fate as zabini's when i come back.**

_**[08:08pm] *coughs* i better go Hermione.** _

**[08:08pm] its GRANGER for you nott.**

_**[08:08pm] yeah, right, i'll see you tomorrow?** _

_[08:09pm] okies Theo, goodnight?_

**[08:09pm] you are not to see granger tomorrow!**

_[08:09pm] hahaha_

_**[08:10pm] watch us. i'll send another photo of us tomorrow.** _

**[08:10pm] FUCK YOU NOTT.**

_[08:10pm] *face palm*_

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione) - (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[07:51pm] Granger?**

**[07:52pm] Hermione!**

**[07:54pm] talk to me.**

**[07:54pm] get out of there now.**

**[07:55pm] stop ignoring me!**

**[08:00pm] i'm not planning on coming! you didn't reply back about so I wasn't planning on going!**

**[08:01pm] it's just all Blaise!**

**[08:02pm] i'm calling you!**

**[08:02pm] *calls Hermione***

_[08:02pm] *declines call*_

**[08:03pm] answer the bloody phone!**

_[08:11pm] Draco calm down._

_[08:11pm] It's hard to talk in a group chat and with you at the same time. especially with you guys being silly._

**[08:12pm] i wasn't being silly.**

**[08:12pm] are you mad?**

_[08:12pm] no, i'm not. really Draco you can go. I said you can go._

**[08:13pm] are you sure? you're not mad?**

_[08:13pm] YES im not mad. really you should go._

**[08:13pm] i thought you didn't want me to go because you didn't reply back about it..**

_[08:14pm] i forgot about it, sorry._

**[08:14pm] thanks Granger, I'll keep you updated and send photos.**

_[08:16pm] you don't have to and I don't want to see pansy neither._

**[08:16pm] you're still jealous.**

_[08:18pm] i'm not. I just don't want to be reminded of her at the moment._

**[08:19pm] you're really good with this?**

_[08:21pm] yes Draco, i really am. stop worrying about it._

**[08:23pm] hmmm. well what's this about nott?**

**[08:23pm] theo now huh? and mione?**

_[08:26pm] it's just our names, what do you want me to call him?_

**[08:27pm] Nott?**

_[08:27pm] funny draco, i call you by your name, and everyone else._

**[08:28pm] you don't fancy him by any chance do you?**

_[08:28pm] dear godric! of course not!_

**[08:29pm] you couldn't say no to him...**

_[08:29pm] i was accommodating your friend. and your friend is nice enough to buy me lunch. you should be thankful to him._

**[08:29pm] more like kill him.**

_[08:32pm] and im not your girl._

**[08:33pm] you are.**

_[08:33pm] no._

**[08:33pm] fine, not YET.**

_[08:36pm] what did you do to Blaise?_

**[08:38pm] binded him.**

_[08:39pm] OMG! you prick!_

**[08:39pm] the prick deserved it.**

_[08:42pm] have you released him?_

[08:43pm] no. he'll stay like that till tomorrow.

_[08:43pm] DRACO._

**[08:44pm] relax Granger, someone will release the prick.**

_[08:48pm] i am shaking my head._

**[08:48pm] this is normal for us, dont you worry your arse over there.**

_[08:48pm] i can never understand how boys' relationship goes._

**[08:49pm] you can't, same as how we can never understand you girls. *smirks***

_[08:50pm] smart arse._

_[08:50pm] Draco_

_[08:50pm] im going to have to call it a night tonight._

**[08:51pm] something wrong?**

_[08:51pm] no, nothing's wrong. just feeling a bit tired.._

**[08:51pm] are you alright? are you not feeling well?**

_[08:51pm] just tired.. I'll rest it out tonight._

**[08:52pm] is someone there with you to take care of you?**

_[08:52pm] im not a child Draco, i can take care of myself._

**[08:53pm] hmmm you sure? i can send someone for you?**

_[08:53pm] no stop overreacting._

**[08:53pm] okay.. give yourself a good rest, let me know how you're feeling tomorrow okay?**

_[08:54pm] will do. goodnight draco._

**[08:54pm] goodnight hermione.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave a comment for inspiration! Hehe thanks!


	8. Day 13 & 14.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling characters from HP series. Just borrowing her characters for AU. :)
> 
> A/N: You probably noticed, i love dorky slytherin boys. From reading all these fanfics with Nott, Zabini and Malfoy I kind of built up this image that they're the Slytherin's version of the Marauders. :)

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise Zabini

**=Harry Potter=**

* * *

**DAY 13 (THURSDAY)**

**(Hermione - Draco)** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[05:07am] Getting ready for work now. hope youre feeling better**

_[06:04am] a lot better, thanks! are you on you're way to work now?_

**[06:16am] just about, waiting for Blaise then we're off.**

_[06:20am] hows the weather there?_

**[06:23am] bloody gorgeous, sun's always out. i wish we could have the same weather temperament back there, but its all wet and gloomy.**

_[06:24am] its not so bad all the time, we do get some sun on good days. todays looking pretty good out._

**[06:29am] you going for your daily coffee?**

_[06:34am] oh yes! and its so nice to be able to buy my OWN coffee again._

**[06:34am] freebies always taste better. i'll buy your coffee again when i come back.**

_[06:38am] no Draco, you have got to stop doing that. I can buy my coffee for myself thank you very much._

**[06:40am] fine, we can both go for breakfast together when i come back?**

_[06:44am] aww Draco Malfoy, youve come a long way. more than a week ago you were scared of me discovering who you are, now youre on a roll and asking me for breakfast this time?_

**[06:45am] this draco malfoy aint scared of anything.**

_[06:49am] hmm except for your own name?_

**[06:51am] *gasps* you wound me granger! *helds heart dramatically***

_[06:54am] lol! so much energy for dramatic antics malfoy._

**[06:54am] its called flirting shamelessly ms. granger.**

_[06:57am] you have no shame then mr. malfoy. whatever happened to preserving good image?_

**[06:58am] all went down the drain when ms. granger discovered this beauty.**

_[07:00am] ugh. im cringing._

**[07:00am] as much as im having fun making you blush and grin, this beauty would have to go to work and give his people some good whipping in their arse.**

_[07:01am] youre evil._

**[07:01am] yes and you love me.**

_[07:02am] dream on narcissistic spawn of evil._

**[07:02am] granger!**

_[07:02am] malfoy! work. now._

**[07:03am] yes mother.**

_[07:03am] i dont think so, i wouldnt raise my child to be a spoiled rotten brat._

**[07:03am] you must be a sadistic kind of lover. is this another way of you saying how much you love me?**

_[07:03am] funny, i dont recall ever saying that word._

**[07:04am] i thought i heard it one time.**

_[07:04am] mustve been in your dreams._

**[07:04am] but it felt so real.**

_[07:04am] no. its all in your head._

**[07:04am] youre always in my head.**

_[07:05am] i have to get out of your head then._

**[07:06am] you cant. youre stuck forever.**

* * *

**(Draco-Blaise-Theo-Hermione) (UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

[07:02am] *sends photo of Draco sitting behind his desk grinning while texting*

[07:02am] MIONE, is this going to be a daily morning routine? i can't get him to stand up!

_[07:04am] lol sorry blaise, blame it on your friend!_

[07:05am] this good for nothing friend of mine, wouldnt get off his desk to come to the meeting, to which we are 5 minutes late.

**[07:07am] *flips the table* is this going to be a regular occurrence? granger, its zabini, zabini it's granger for you.**

_[07:07am] you two, on to your meeting now._

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[11:07am] Granger.**

**[11:09am] decided to work through my lunch since we'll be going home tomorrow.**

**[11:10am] why am i updating again?**

**[11:11am] oh right, so you don't miss me too much.**

**[11:15am] im off to work again, don't go out for lunch with Nott.**

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

_[12:12pm] Malfoy._

_[12:12pm] good news for you, I'm with my two of my best buddies!_

_[12:15pm] *sends a groupie photo of Ron and Harry squeezing Hermione in the middle with a group hug*_

_[12:16pm] you're updating because you can't resist sending me a msg all the time._

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[06:42pm] i am sending you a message so you don't get all paranoid on me.**

**[06:42pm] i'm not sure which one I prefer, Nott or the dumb duo. im deleting the photo.**

**[06:45pm] Blaise and I are off now to meet up with Pansy.**

**[07:07pm] *sends a photo of a posh restaurant***

**[07:08pm] here in a muggle restaurant called Pierluigi in Rome, Pansy reckons it's one of the best.**

_[07:12pm] Draco, stop sending updates and photos like you need to report every single thing. I told you it's alright and you don't even need my permission._

**[07:12pm] are you home now?**

_[07:13pm] I'm hanging out with the Potters right now, so stop sending updates like youre doing reports of the meeting. go and have fun!_

**[07:13pm] are you sure?**

_[07:15pm] if you send another damn bloody message, im going to stop talking to you._

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)** **(UK Time - 1hr earlier than Italy)**

**[11:37pm] home now Granger. sorry it took far longer that I thought.**

**[11:37pm] youre probably already asleep..**

* * *

**DAY 14 (FRIDAY)**

**(Hermione - Draco)**

**[06:02am] a very good morning to you.**

_[06:12am] you're in a good mood? and you're up pretty late today, you usually msg me at 5am._

**[06:12am] its friday and this man is entitled to be late for overworking his arse off.**

_[06:15am] how was the dinner last night?_

**[06:15am] food was marvelous!**

**[06:17am] sorry it got a little too late.**

**[06:20am] Granger?**

* * *

**(Hermione - Harry)**

**[06:11am] =morning mione!=**

**[06:11am] =sooo? ? ?=**

_[06:12am] morning harry? whats going on?_

**[06:12am] =your lover boy is back. whens the big date?=**

_[06:14am] no, he's still in Italy, he'll probably be back tonight after his work._

**[06:14am] =nope. my international portkey report is saying he got back last night.=**

_[06:16am] are you sure? and why are you up so early at work?_

**[06:16am] =yes mione, my reports are never wrong. you know how we need to track down who comes in and out via portkeys.=**

**[06:16am] =and yes i practically live in my office cos I just love my job so much.=**

_[06:17am] lol cranky today mr. potter._

**[06:17am] =are you excited? he might come see you today.=**

_[06:19am] nervous. ttyl. thanks harry._

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)**

_[06:22am] sorry Draco, was getting ready I'm running a bit late today._

_[06:22am] can i txt you when i get to work?_

**[06:24am] okay? youre not mad at me are you?**

_[06:26am] no draco, i swear to merlin im not. just gotta do something first, then my usual coffee and off to work._

_[06:26am] i'll txt you when i get to work! i promise!_

**[06:27am] alright..**

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione apparated to her apparition point where she walks from there to Starbucks. She pointed her wand at the top of her head and casted a disillusionment charm on herself.

After finding out from Harry that Draco arrived last night, she hastily got herself ready for work and made up a lame excuse to Draco also hinting that she'd be going for her usual morning coffee. If her hunches are correct, Draco would definitely be on his way to Starbucks to buy her, her drink.

Even with the disillusionment charm, she found herself a good hiding spot across the street in front of the shop where she can see who comes in and goes out of the shop, just to be on the safe side.

"Shouldn't be too long now.." she whispered to herself and checks her watch, 7:30am.

5 minutes later, she spotted the familiar platinum blonde walking confidently towards the shop. She felt her breath hitched as she admired the blonde wizard who's wearing a perfectly tailored black trousers with matching black blazer and underneath it is a black plain shirt looking all casual and smart with his hands in his pocket.

She watched him entered the shop, and decided to wait for the wizard to come out as the right time to catch him red handed.

She undid her disillusionment charm, took her phone out and got herself ready to dial Draco's UK number, hoping that he has the phone on hand or all her plans will go down the drain again.

A few minutes later, the door opened with Draco coming out, Hermione took this as the queue and tapped the call button.

Draco stopped by the door to pull his phone out, a smile formed on his face as he looked down at it and answered.

"Granger", then looked up again to make his way out of the shop, when grey eyes met brown eyes.

"Malfoy"

"I told you I'd catch you red-handed." she said triumphantly as she stood across the shop with a smirk on her face.

* * *

TBC. *evil smirk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave a comment for inspiration! Hehe thanks!


	9. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling characters from HP series. Just borrowing her characters for AU. :)
> 
> Warning: No Beta and plain novice writing skills.

Draco froze and felt panic overtook him when he saw Hermione smirking victoriously right across him from the shop.

He took the portkey late last night after their dinner with Pansy and planned to give Hermione a surprise by buying her morning coffee. However, he hasn't accounted for himself to meet nor face the witch today, therefore he was struck dumbfounded when his eyes landed at the witch now standing in front of him.

Having caught himself from the shock, he cleared his throat and spoke on the phone's receiver, "I see you've caught me", he hangs up the call and walked slowly towards Hermione, not breaking eye contact until the witch broke it off and places her phone back in her purse.

She's wearing those bloody tight fitted jeans again that hugs the curve of her arse, a simple v neck white top and a black dress jacket to finish the look. He was just about to ask himself why she's wearing muggle clothes, when he remembered that it's Friday. _'That's right, Granger changed their dept's policy dress code during Friday, whereas her dept can either wear casual/muggle or their usual work attire'._

He watched the witch fidgets with her hand and took note that he's not the only one who's nervous by the sudden unplanned meetup. He let out a breathe that he didn't notice he was holding when he reached Hermione and stood awkwardly in front of her not knowing how to go on next.

"So...", he started with his voice shaking from his nerve and cleared his throat again to get a better hold of his voice. "Is this why you disappeared on me earlier this morning?"

Hermione was playing with her fingers, unable to look at him in his eyes. "Yes, I heard from a very reliable source, that THE Draco Malfoy came back last night." she said now smiling sheepishly back at him. "I hastily got myself here first to catch a certain blonde wizard in action."

He tried to return the smile back but failing miserably and somehow ended up with a twinning grimace and a sneer. He ran a hand through his delicately styled hair to mask his embarrassment and offered, "I guess I should accompany you to get your morning coffee then?" with his smooth aristocrat voice. He lead the way back to the shop with Hermione quietly following behind him, he held the door open for her to go in first.

As soon as they entered the shop, they heard a squeal from one of the barista he always orders Hermione's drink. Nora, as her name tag shows squealed in delight and clapped her hands as soon as she saw the couple entering the shop together. "I see you guys are finally coming in together?" with a huge grin on her face.

Draco nodded at her as he casually replied back with a drawl "I got caught red-handed, now I can't plan my escape."

He heard Hermione giggled and felt goosebumps forming on his forearms, "Yes Nora, I finally caught the culprit, which you so kindly wouldn't give me a bloody damn clue on what he looks like." she replied back smiling at the barista and added "My coffee please?"

"Oh you have no idea how Mr. Malfoy here just barged in here one morning, in his most snobbish way asking us if there's a bushy browned hair girl, about this neigh high", she said while imitating her best Malfoy impersonation, "then just throws in a bundle of cash, and started demanding us to get this drink ready for you, but to never tell a single soul about his identity or else he'll get us fired."

"WHAT?!" Hermione shot him a glare at this, and Draco raised both of his arms in surrender and answered back "it worked out for me." and shrugs nonchalantly.

"oh no! don't get mad at him, we were flabbergasted with him and mind you, we were downright scared for our lives" Nora continued chatting on, while Hermione throws him another glare.

Draco now feeling small with the witch's death glare gave out a slight cough to interrupt Nora's blabbering.

"Nora, the drink please." in his most icy tone towards the barista.

Hinting at Draco's tone she steered away from her story and said "Sorry! I'm talking too much aren't I? I did say those but Mr. Malfoy is actually a really nice gentleman behind the icy facade" she clears her throat again upon seeing Draco's icy glare and quickly said "I'll work on the drink now" the barista saluted at both of them and disappeared behind the coffee machines.

"Still flaunting your golds even in the muggle world?" Hermione smirked at him as she leans forward at the bar waiting for her drink.

Draco leaned on his side against the bar, to face Hermione, "If it gets the deal done, then so be it.." and hastily added "she's exaggerating with her story, you know she wouldn't follow my demands.. REQUESTS if I'm being an arrogant git to her", changing his word to the right one when he saw Hermione looking at him in disbelief.

She shook her head grinning as she replies back "You are such a git, makes me wonder how you got her to follow your~" she was stopped in the middle of her sentence when Nora appeared with her drink and defended Draco, "he was impossible, I tell you! But he's also a man desperately in love so I decided to help him out" she smiled cheekily at Draco and gave him a friendly wink.

Draco smiled smugly at Hermione showing his I told you so look, and gave Nora his quick nod of thanks and bade his goodbye, "Have a great weekend Nora", Hermione doing the same.

They made their way out of the shop with him opening the door again for Hermione, he couldn't help himself but stare at the witch now standing right beside him.

"You're staring Malfoy" she said while her free hand fidgets with the strap of her purse.

"Am I back to Malfoy now?", raising one of his eyebrows, looking amused, closing the door behind him.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "Draco, sorry.. I... uhmm... I told you I'd be nervous once we meet." not meeting his eyes.

He let out a chuckle as he stared at the witch who's standing nervously in front of him, "Granger, you're the one who came rushing here trying to catch me off guard. Here I am standing right in front of you, haven't you gave it a thought on what you'd do once you see me in the flesh?"

Hermione smack him playfully on his arm trying to loosen the atmosphere, "I know! But, I didn't know I'd be this nervous... and stop staring!" giving Draco another playful shove as she caught the wizard staring at her again.

Draco caught her hand this time and laced his fingers with hers so that they're now holding hands, "Can I walk you to your office?" he asked Hermione looking down at her.

She looked down at their intertwined hands then met his eyes and smiled back "of course, but is it alright for you to be seen with me?" to which he snorted at, "Granger, I should be the one asking you that question, not you."

They walked to the apparition point in silence, still holding hands, stopping when they reached the point and Hermione turned to face him, "This is where I apparate to the Ministry." she said with her face a bit flushed.

"You're blushing Granger," he playfully teased watching the witch grew even redder.

"Stop teasing Malfoy", Hermione gritted her teeth.

"It's in my blood", he replied back cooly, unaware that he started swinging their laced hands side by side like a teenager in love.

"Are you going to let go of my hand so that I can apparate to work?" she retorted with a matching grin that's probably painted on his face right now.

"No, your hand feels like it belongs to mine." now raising their hands within eye-shot, then kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

Hermione, if possible turned into the darkest shade of red, pulled her hand from his, and told him in a rushed voice "I'll wait for you at the Atrium", and disapparates abruptly leaving the wizard smiling foolishly by himself.

He shook his head, took a deep breathe, prayed to Godric Gryffindor to lend Slytherins' spawn some of his courage and disapparates to the Ministry.

The ministry, as usual is bustling with wizards and witches arriving from their homes via floos and apparition. He scanned the atrium to find where Hermione is and spotted the witch standing by the fountain, still blushing furiously while fanning herself with her free hand.

He schooled his signature smirk on his face to hide his nerves and walked towards her.

Hermione smiled softly at him as she met his gaze and Draco felt like he would melt right there and then having the girl of his dreams finally direct a smile towards him.

"You look like the old Malfoy I used to know with that smirk on your face". Hermione said in an amused voice once Draco reached her.

Draco in turn decided to tease the witch more, he leaned closer to Hermione and whispered huskily in her ears, "I'm just pleased that I'm here beside you, is all", he pulled back and was pleased to see the witch has turned into another deep shade of red.

He casually put his right hand on her back as if it belongs there and gently nudge her, "shall we get going then?", gesturing his left hand to the lift.

On the way to the lifts, Draco could feel the people around them staring, a mixture of utter shock and outraged. He felt his confidence starting to fade away through the heavy scrutinising gazes he's getting.

Hermione must've felt Draco's hand pressing harder on her back so she looked up to him and noticed him clenching his jaw tightly.

He saw her reached out with her free hand and it landed on his left cheek which she carefully turned so that he's now facing her, "Draco, it's alright. I don't care what the people around us are saying, relax." she told him softly as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

Looking at her bright clear brown eyes, he willed himself to relax. He withdrew his hand from her back, took her hand from his cheek and laced it together again as they enter the lift. He felt her squeezed his hand for another reassurance, and shot him a gentle smile.

The lift filled in pretty quick, so they were forced to go further at the back and somehow found themselves at the very corner of the lift. Their sides being pressed together due to the crowded lift, he could feel Hermione's warmth being pressed on his side and reveled at the feel of it.

He fears that his heart might explode with the rate it's beating, he still couldn't believe that he's now standing this close to Hermione, with their hands holding. He held on tightly to her hand reveling the feel of her soft small warm hands, feeling the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

They reached Hermione's floor and carefully sidestepped out of the lift and made their way to her office.

Hermione greeted her secretary, Wayne, who Draco has been keeping in touch with in secret. He looked at the man in front of him, who's wearing a bright red tight pants, matching it with a low neck black fitted sleeveless shirt, giving off a strong impression.

He knew from afar, as well as from his experience with talking to the guy, that he's queer. A very intelligent and interesting one at that.

"Wayne, meet my uhmm friend. You've probably heard of him, Draco Malfoy", Hermione started as she introduced the two men.

Wayne looked at their joined hands and raised one of his perfectly trimmed eyebrows, Hermione quickly snatched her hand away, and he smiled knowingly at the couple. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy have been in contact with me to get some of his packages be delivered to you. Pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Malfoy" he said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Draco took his hand and gave him a firm handshake "Pleasure is mine Mr. Wayne Hudson, I appreciate all your help you've been giving me this past few weeks, as well as for taking good care of the witch here" looking at Hermione with a smug look on his face.

"Now, we'll be off to her office, if anyone comes in, tell them to wait for 2hrs.", he cheekily whispered to the guy.

But Hermione apparently still heard it, thus earning another smack on his arm, "What are you talking about? I have a meeting in half an hour! and don't put weird ideas on him" chastising the blonde wizard.

"I'm not giving him ideas Granger, just stating the facts as I always do." rubbing his arm where Hermione lightly smacked him.

"FYI Mr. Malfoy, in case you're not aware, your facts are never right." she haughtily replied back crossing her arms in front of her.

"I can always make it right, and prove that my facts are never wrong, Ms. Granger." he said now facing her with his lips tugging upwards at the witch in front of him.

Hermione quirked one eyebrow challenging Draco, "and how would you prove that, if I may ask?"

They heard a loud cough, that sounded like "stop flirting *cough*", that brought them out of their own world, and turned to look at a very amused looking queer.

"If you can please take your flirting inside your office Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, that would be very much appreciated by this lonely queer in front you." pointing his finger towards Hermione's office. "Now get along you two, before I decide to join in and grope Mr. Malfoy's fine arse" drawling that would make even Snape proud, with a glint on his eyes while flexing his hand.

Draco cleared his throat and turned to Hermione again, "shall we?", then turning his head back to Wayne "Nice meeting you Wayne", giving the queer one of his famous winks.

He felt Hermione gave him a gentle push to move, and walked in front of him leading Draco to her office.

She opened the door and gestured for Draco to come inside with her following just behind, gently closing the door.

He watched her made her way to her desk where she placed her coffee and purse on top of it.

"Well, welcome to my office. I'm sure it's not as big or as grand as yours but this is where I spend most of time." she smiled nervously as she turned to face Draco.

Draco, on the other hand was getting himself familiarised with the room as he looked around. It's a typical ministry square sized office, her desk is situated at the middle of her office, and behind it is a large charmed window showing a beautiful landscape of a forest with a blue lake in the middle. At the right side of her desk, are all filing cabinets, while on the left side are 2 overfilled bookshelves.

He stopped in front of one of the bookshelf and looked at Hermione, "your office is like a small library with all these books in here, you're going to need a much bigger office to accommodate all these." gesturing his hand on the bookshelves.

"You might have to share some of your galleons to the Ministry or to my department to accommodate some space for my books" she chuckled while leaning her back against her desk crossing her arms in front of her.

"Sooo", Draco started, leaning his side against the bookshelf, "are you not going to ask me how I got here far earlier than you've expected?", gazing at her intently.

He saw Hermione squirmed under his intense gaze.

"I told you not to stare! Don't stare you prick, you're making it bloody embarrassing for me than it already is!" she cried out loud while covering her face with her hand to hide her flustered face.

Finally being alone with Hermione in an enclosed office, Draco felt his control snapped.

Before he even realized it, he took two large strides towards the flustered witch, grabbed her two hands from her face and wrapped it around his waist, then wrapping his own arms around her shoulders, pulling the witch closer to himself as he rests his chin on top of her head.

"You've no idea how long I've waited for this Granger", he muttered under his breath and gently placed a kiss on top of her head.

He was sure Hermione could feel and hear his heart beating wildly on his chest, but he couldn't give a fuck about anything at the moment. All that matters right now, is the witch under his arms, that he waited half of his life to be able to hold.

She's got a small frame, and fits perfectly against his body, her hair feels so soft under his chin despite the bushy and frizzy look. It smells of fruity mixed with lavender.

He gave out a sigh of relief when he felt Hermione relax into his arms and tightened her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. At the same time, he felt her soft breasts pressed against his body making him groan.

"Don't look, I'm probably literally beet red right now." he heard Hermione muttered against his chest, and he lets out a soft chuckle.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, calming both their hearts, relishing at the physical contact they've been dreaming these past few weeks. Until Draco loosened up his hold on Hermione.

"I have to go" he finally said looking into Hermione's eyes, his arms resting on her shoulders. "I'd like to spend more time with you but I have to check up on the company after being gone for the whole week", sounding resigned.

Hermione cleared her throat, taking a step back putting some space between them. "It is getting pretty late, you should go or else we'll both be late with our appointments", she giggled awkwardly, looking down to hide her face.

She headed to the door to show Draco out, with him following just behind. When Hermione grabbed the handle to open the door, Draco quickly placed his left palm on the door to keep it from opening.

Hermione turned to face him questioningly, and was met with dark grey eyes filled with intense emotions, making the witch lost for words.

Draco looked down at her, their faces close, so close that he could see the detail of her lashes, her sprinkled freckles by her nose, then down to her pink lips.

He unknowingly bit his lower lip at the sight of Hermione's slightly parted lips just a few inches away from his. Lost in his own thoughts, he lowered his head when someone banged at the door loudly.

Both of them jumped at the sudden loud interruption, putting a bit of distance between the two.

Hermione opened the door, revealing a very pleased looking Wayne, "I deeply apologize for interrupting on whatever it is you guys are in the middle of, but Ms. Granger you have a rather important guest waiting."

He heard Hermione sighed, and turned to face him again, face still flustered from earlier, "I have to go, Ma- Draco" quickly correcting herself, "Glad to finally be able to put a face to my mysterious texter." she smiled bashfully at him.

"I'll text you later when I get to work, as well as the details for our date tomorrow." he replied back in his formal business tone to hide his disappointment at the near miss event.

"Yes, that sounds perfect" she smiled back at Draco.

He gave Hermione a quick peck on her cheeks and made his way out of her office, glaring at Wayne and whispered "cock blocker" when he passed him, earning a snort from the guy.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

**_Theo Nott_ **

Blaise Zabini

=Ginny Potter=

* * *

**DAY 14 (FRIDAY)**

**(Hermione - Draco)**

**[08:27am] I thought I was doing the surprises, but you surprised me earlier Granger.**

**[08:28am] I'm in the office now.**

**[08:34am] Would you like to go out for lunch?**

_[09:52am] Draco, I can't today. Still meeting with that guest from earlier. Sorry. Just snucked out quickly to let you know._

**[09:59am] Is it going to be the whole day?**

_[10:02am] It probably will, you know I can't discuss to you about work related stuffs._

**[10:02am] hmm.**

**[10:02am] dinner?**

_[10:06am] Can't, meeting Ginny after work._

**[10:06am] alright, text me when you got the time?**

_[10:06am] will do._

_[10:22am] i was happy to see you Draco._

**[10:23am] So am I Granger.**

* * *

**(Draco - Blaise - Theo)**

**[12:41pm] i think i fucked things up.**

_**[12:43pm] what now?** _

[12:44pm] Drakey poo, you only remember us when you fuck things up.

**[12:45pm] she's gone cold again**

_**[12:45pm] for merlins sake, is this about your love life again?** _

**[12:45pm] im crying.**

[12:45pm] THIS IS BLASPHEMY! DRACO MALFOY CRYING!

_**[12:45pm] TAKE A FUCKING SELFIE!** _

[12:46pm] we want to see those precious tears!

**[12:46pm] fuck off, that was just for my dramatic antics.**

[12:46pm] who are you and what have you done with our dear drakey poo?

_**[12:46pm] ugh~ blaise, that line is overused.** _

[12:47pm] sorry mate, got a bit carried away there.

**[12:48pm] can i continue on with my drama?**

[12:48pm] carry on draco, carry on.

_**[12:48pm] stop with the drama, that's OOC of you.** _

**[12:48pm] OOC?**

_**[12:49pm] out of character.** _

[12:49pm] *smirks*

**[12:49pm] should i start hexing your balls off so I can get on with it?**

[12:50pm] thats more like it.

[12:50pm] hi draco.

_**[12:50pm] hey malfoy.** _

[12:52pm] drakey?

_**[12:52pm] poo?** _

**[12:54pm] fucking buggering shits.**

_**[12:54pm] just bloody get on with it.** _

**[12:54pm] fine.**

**[12:54pm] she caught me at the coffee shop,**

[12:55pm] DID SHE NOW?!

_**[12:55pm] HOW DID IT GO?!** _

[12:55pm] DID SHE CURSE YOU?!

_**[12:55pm] DID SHE HEXED YOU?!** _

**[12:55pm] stop. let me finish first.**

**[12:56pm] i almost kissed her.**

_**[12:56pm] OH SHIT!** _

[12:56pm] DAMN BLOODY RIGHT YOU ARE. THIS IS THE SHIT!

**[12:56pm] i must've scared her. i asked her out for lunch she said no, then dinner, and she still said no.**

_**[12:56pm] fuck mate. you did scare her off.** _

[12:57pm] did you brush your teeth?

_**[12:57pm] really blaise? youre asking draco that? the very high maintenance only heir of the malfoy glory?** _

[12:57pm] just checking. did you?

**[12:57pm] of course you bloody prick!**

[12:58pm] what else happened?

**[12:58pm] held her hand.**

**[12:58pm] touched her back.**

**[12:58pm] hugged.**

[12:59pm] awwww very cute. you sound like youre 16 yrs old. how old are you again?

_**[12:59pm] thats not how draco malfoy works! you're right blaise, who are you and what have you done with our malfoy?!** _

**[01:00pm] this is Granger we're talking about. i cant just bloody attack her.**

**[01:00pm] i havent even done anything that crosses the line and i already bloody scared her away.**

_**[01:00pm] did she say anything else when you asked her for lunch/dinner?** _

**[01:01pm] meeting with a client at lunch, then dinner with weaselette.**

[01:02pm] thats it?

**[01:03pm] *sends a screenshot of their last conversation***

[01:03pm] she said she was happy to see you!

_**[01:03pm] im walking away from this chat.** _

[01:03pm] complete utter waste of time.

**[01:04pm] ?!**

_**[01:04pm] im off.** _

[01:04pm] get a life drakey poo. not cool.

**[01:04pm] the fuck?!**

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)**

_[05:32pm] Draco?_

_[05:32pm] finally done with work. im off to meet with ginny. :)_

**[05:36pm] you texted!**

_[05:36pm] i did. lol what's up?_

**[05:38pm] i thought i bloody scared you away!**

_[05:38pm] lol why? what?_

**[05:38pm] nothing. where are you guys off to?**

_[05:40pm] hmmm..are you still worrying about your name?_

_[05:40pm] i told you i dont care about that._

_[05:40pm] i really am happy to see you earlier._

**[05:42pm] uhh no.. but now that you mentioned that. now i'm worrying about that too.**

_[05:42pm] oh godric. you are such a worrier._

**[05:44pm] cant help it, if youre in my bloody shoes. i feel like im always screwing things up.**

_[05:46pm] youre not, alright? where did all your confidence and ego go?_

**[05:46pm] somewhere**

_[05:49pm] you need some ego boost. we have to pump it back to you. what do you need?_

**[05:50pm] youre really asking me that? *smirks***

_[05:51pm] i withdraw my offer. haha_

**[05:51pm] so much for my ego boost.**

_[05:51pm] last I checked, im not your therapist._

**[05:52pm] nope, youre my girl.**

_[05:52pm] i just checked that too, and nope. im not your girl neither. lol_

**[05:52pm] bloody granger. you and your smart mouth.**

_[05:54pm] and here I quote "its not my mouth, but my fingers"_

**[05:57pm] thats not the complete quote as far as I remember.**

_[05:57pm] i changed it up to make it my original quote._

**[05:59pm] bookworm.**

_[05:59pm] spoiled brat._

**[06:00pm] know it all.**

_[06:00pm] smart arse._

**[06:01pm] my arse is fine, i quote your secretary on that one.**

_[06:01pm] good to have you back malfoy._

**[06:03pm] got a bit of jet lagged there, my sincerest apologies**

_[06:05pm] it was just an hr time difference! you princess!_

**[06:07pm] still makes a difference in the world.**

**[06:07pm] what are you and weaselette off to?**

_[06:10pm] oh? uhm that. we're out for some girl time?_

**[06:11pm] if this girl time means you guys are out to buy for your outfit tomorrow, I'm delighted to hear that youre going all the way for our date.**

**[06:11pm] mind you, you dont have to buy a new lingerie for tomorrow night, i did already got you that.**

_[06:13pm] omg draco. shut it._

**[06:13pm] no can do. you have to come over here and shut me up.**

_[06:15pm] i dont have to do that, I'll just have to say goodbye now, since Ginny is trying to get my phone. i'll txt you later._

**[06:16pm] another cock blocker. way too many out there i tell you.**

_[06:17pm] hahaha now bugger off!_

**[06:17pm] *winks***

_[06:17pm] flirt._

**[06:19pm] you girls better not be forgetting to eat dinner, youre way too skinny.**

_[06:20pm] will do malfoy. now stop texting._

**[06:20pm] you stop replying so i'll stop texting.**

**[06:27pm] Granger?**

_[06:42pm] Ferret._

**[06:47pm] weaselette.**

_[06:47pm] how'd you know?_

**[06:48pm] judging by your use of term and lack of creativity i doubt it would be Granger.**

_[06:48pm] im holding her phone hostage for now, to focus at the task of buying her outfit for your date tomorrow._

**[06:52pm] i figured.**

**[06:52pm] why are you texting, when you need to focus at the task then?**

_[06:52pm] she haven't got a clue where you guys are going._

**[06:54pm] i fail to understand why you still have to text me using her phone.**

_[06:54pm] i need to know where you guys are going so we know what to buy. dickhead._

_[06:54pm] for all we know you might be taking her somewhere upper class, or somewhere outdoor._

_[06:54pm] i need details ferret._

**[06:55pm] fair enough.**

**[06:55pm] *calls Hermione***

=Ferret.=

**Weaselette.**

=i dont know if you missed my wedding, but i go by potter now.=

**can you give the phone to Granger?**

=still demanding as ever.=

**Granger. now.**

_Ginny, just give me the phone._

=not until you ask nicely.=

***inhales deeply***

**Weas~ Potter, would you be so kind and pass the phone you're currently holding as hostage to its rightful owner so that I can speak to the owner of the phone?**

=better.=

=Mione, your boyfriend wants to speak to you.=

_shush it Ginny!_

_Draco?_

**Granger, I hear you've encountered a road block in your shopping?**

_oh god, what has Ginny been texting you? i have no idea, what she's been texting you, she wouldn't even give me my phone._

***chuckles* Granger, relax. we haven't killed each other yet.**

_okaay? *drags on the word*_

**im formally asking you out on a date.**

_what? hmm.. didn't we already agreed on that?_

**we have, but not in detail seeing as we never got the chance to discuss it.**

_okaaay? and you're asking me that right now? while im out with Ginny? seriously, what did she tell you?_

**nothing to worry yourself over Granger. how does tomorrow at 10am sounds?**

_hmm.._

**errr..is that a little too early? or too late?**

_no, that sounds good to me. 10am works._

**you sound uncertain**

=she thought you were just going out for dinner!=

_GINNY!_

***laughs* i see, sorry to disappoint you my lady, but I would like to spend the whole day with you tomorrow. If you would allow me?**

=that has got to be one of the sweetest words i've ever heard malfoy said!=

_GINNY shut up!_

**is the weaselette eavesdropping?**

=yes malfoy, im listening.=

_ugh_

_tomorrow at 10am would be good, we'll talk later.. alone._

=killjoy.=

***laughing* weaselette, did that answer your question?**

_what question?_

=not really malfoy.=

_what question is this about Draco?_

**you can wear whatever you're comfortable in Granger. no need for fancy clothes.**

=would a summer dress be good malfoy?=

_god, i feel awful. this is just plain torture. you two. im ending this call now._

_*ends call*_

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)**

_[09:11pm] home now._

**[09:14pm] glad to hear youre back in one piece, all safe and sound?**

_[09:16pm] yes. dead tired thou, Ginny always goes all out with shopping._

**[09:16pm] spending all of Potter's galleons?**

_[09:16pm] she's got her own to spend, since Harry wouldn't even let her pay for any of their family expenses. so she's got all her income to spend at her own convenience._

**[09:17pm] hmm.. interesting.**

**[09:17pm] enough with the weaselette. did you finish the task?**

_[09:19pm] what task?_

**[09:19pm] outfit?**

_[09:19pm] ohhh. that. yes, of course! with Ginny at my back, she even got me more than one!_

**[09:20pm] you can always bring a spare for tomorrow, in case you may want a change of clothes later in the afternoon.**

_[09:21pm] do you mind telling me what you have planned out for tomorrow?_

**[09:21pm] Not a chance Granger. I just need you to come with me, and I will do all the work.**

_[09:21pm] hmmm.._

**[09:21pm] do you trust me?**

_[09:22pm] do I have a reason not to?_

**[09:24pm] with my past, yes. but with my current, none at all.**

_[09:26pm] i trust you both with your past and current. i wouldn't even be talking to you and agreeing to this date if i weren't._

**[09:30pm] big words Granger.**

_[09:31pm] did I flatter you this time? are you blushing now Malfoy?_

**[09:31pm] nearly. youre going to need to try harder than that to get me to blush.**

_[09:31pm] funnily enough, i remember you looking all flushed before leaving my office?_

**[09:33pm] hmm, are you sure about that? it could just be the lighting.**

**[09:33pm] or probably you all flushed that youre not seeing correctly?**

_[09:35pm] i was NOT!_

**[09:35pm] it was a good shade of red.**

_[09:35pm] NO._

**[09:36pm] it was interesting to watch you turn into different shades from pink to red.**

_[09:36pm] STOP!_

**[09:36pm] you did admit it earlier.**

_[09:37pm] what?_

**[09:37pm] that you were literally beet red.**

_[09:37pm] DRACO!_

**[09:38pm] when we were in an intimate position?**

_[09:38pm] guhh!_

**[09:39pm] you did hugged me pretty tight earlier.**

_[09:39pm] if you don't stop this now, I'm going to cast a charm tomorrow so that you won't get near me within 5 meters distance tomorrow!_

**[09:40pm] that's complete bollocks Granger!**

**[09:40pm] You can't do that.**

_[09:40pm] we'll find out tomorrow._

**[09:41pm] THATS FOUL GRANGER.**

_[09:42pm] now who's teasing. and *coughs* winning *coughs*_

_[09:42pm] did you put my win in your tally?_

**[09:42pm] you won't really do that now Granger?**

**[09:43pm] right?**

_[09:45pm] hmmm.._

**[09:45pm] there's no such charm.**

_[09:46pm] oh there is._

**[09:46pm] Flitwick.**

**[09:46pm] I'm going to see Flitwick now.**

_[09:47pm] hahaha_

_[09:47pm] that's definitely a win for Granger. put it in the win column!_

**[09:48pm] wait till tomorrow and i'll wipe that smug smirk im sure you have on your face right now.**

_[09:48pm] but you cant Draco, remember the charm? you won't even be able to lay a finger on my fingertips._

**[09:48pm] GRANGER.**

_[09:49pm] HAHAHA_

_[09:49pm] this is fun._

**[09:50pm] you're not going to do that for real right?**

_[09:50pm] why so anxious?_

**[09:51pm] im not.**

_[09:51pm] you sure sound like it._

**[09:51pm] just making sure, i can touch my girl.**

_[09:52pm] im not your girl._

**[09:52pm] my witch?**

_[09:52pm] nope._

**[09:53pm] CHRIST GRANGER!**

_[09:53pm] its hermione granger._

**[09:54pm] FINE! you got your win on that bloody column!**

_[09:55pm] I am laughing my arse off right now. hahaha_

**[09:57pm] right. im sure you bloody are.**

_[09:57pm] no pouting. hahaha_

**[10:01pm] was I moving too fast?**

_[10:01pm] about?_

**[10:03pm] this morning, did I scare you off?**

**[10:03pm] was I too forward?**

**[10:09pm] Hermione?**

_[10:11pm] i would've stopped you earlier, if it bothered me._

**[10:11pm] and you didnt?**

_[10:12pm] if my memory serves me right, you were there with me too._

**[10:13pm] you didnt. :)**

**[10:13pm] did i made you feel uncomfortable?**

_[10:15pm] draco.. is this whats got you worrying?_

_[10:15pm] youre being too paranoid. you've got to learn to trust yourself more._

_[10:15pm] and to answer your question, no you didn't made me feel uncomfortable._

_[10:16pm] i may have been nervous, embarrassed, flustered but its all for good reasons._

**[10:16pm] like?**

_[10:19pm] cos im hyper aware of you?_

_[10:19pm] you remind me like a lost puppy when youre like this. :)_

_[10:19pm] makes me want to give your head a good petting._

**[10:23pm] hmmm. that sounds dirty Granger.**

_[10:23pm] you know what i meant._

**[10:23pm] tomorrow, if I ever cross that line, you're free to give me some good smacking.**

_[10:24pm] i have a wand Draco, and im pretty good at it too._

**[10:24pm] you didn't seem to have a problem giving me a few good smacks earlier tho.**

_[10:25pm] haha sorry! its not like i smacked you real hard! im just used with Harry and Ron, i usually give them some good friendly smack._

**[10:25pm] i hope youre not grouping me with the likes of them.**

_[10:25pm] malfoy. theyre my friends._

**[10:26pm] exactly granger.**

**[10:26pm] i dont want to be just your friend.**

_[10:29pm] yes, i'm aware of your intention and want._

**[10:29pm] good. just wanted get things clear.**

_[10:29pm] clear as crystal._

**[10:32pm] have you thought about it then?**

_[10:32pm] i have._

**[10:33pm] and?**

_[10:33pm] we'll find out tomorrow?_

**[10:34pm] hmmmm...**

**[10:34pm] do i have a chance?**

_[10:34pm] *snorts*_

**[10:36pm] very feminine and classy Granger. the very definition of elegance.**

_[10:36pm] your sarcasm just oozes out of my phone, i fear my hand might burn from it._

**[10:37pm] we cant have that Granger. what would my dear hand hold on to?**

_[10:37pm] your hand doesnt seem to mind resting on my back._

**[10:38pm] hmm.. that doesnt sound so bad then. go ahead, i give you permission to burn your hand.**

_[10:38pm] utterly barbaric._

_[10:39pm] this conversation just keeps getting weirder with all the twist and turns._

**[10:40pm] anyone who'd dare to read this would think we're both completely out of it.**

_[10:40pm] should we put a stop to this then?_

**[10:41pm] i think we can call it a night, you do have a date with a very fine young lad tomorrow.**

_[10:42pm] im not sure about being fine._

**[10:42pm] have you not seen me this morning?**

_[10:44pm] i did. i didnt see anything fine at all._

**[10:44pm] right, cos you're all blinded by this beauty.**

_[10:44pm] so much love for oneself. you must be hugging yourself every night._

**[10:46pm] i hug a pillow I like to think of as a girl named Hermione.**

_[10:46pm] does she know youre being creepy?_

**[10:46pm] she does, and she doesn't mind at all, she actually gave me that idea.**

_[10:49pm] must be head over heels for you._

**[10:49pm] oh yes.**

**[10:50pm] wait. what?!**

**[10:54pm] granger?**

**[10:59pm] GRANGER?**

**[11:00pm] HERMIONE?**

**[11:06pm] HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER.**

_[11:08pm] you can floo in tomorrow at my place. I'll open the connection for you, i'll text you the address tomorrow._

**[11:08pm] you didn't answer my question.**

_[11:11pm] Goodnight Draco. see you tomorrow._

**[11:12pm] Granger.**

**[11:22pm] you can't always have the last say you know!**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry. i suck.
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment for inspiration! Hehe thanks!


	10. Day 15 - The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling characters from HP series. Just borrowing her characters for AU. :)
> 
> A/N: Scorpia11- Thank you so much for the advice and tips! I would definitely keep it in mind and practice it, any form of tips and advices are very much welcome and needed. Being a beginner writer, not even an aspiring one, these would be very good for me in laying out the story that I have in mind. :)
> 
> Longest chapter ever, what kind of sorcery is this? This is considered a one-shot! Kidding.
> 
> Warning: still a novice writer, no beta. Soft smut. :)

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

=Ginny Potter=

* * *

**(Hermione - Ginny)**

_[06:11am] GINNY!_

_[06:14am] wake up!_

_[06:19am] wake up!_

_[06:21am] now!_

_[06:24am] up!_

_[06:29am] GINNY!_

[06:32am] = uiarhf =

_[06:32am] GINNY!_

[06:36am] =wot=

_[06:37am] which one should I wear?_

_[06:37am] Draco said, I can bring a spare clothe in case I want to change later in the afternoon._

_[06:37am] should I wear a dress?_

_[06:37am] should I bring a dress as my spare?_

_[06:38am] should I just wear normal jeans and shirt?_

[06:41am] =hermoinne 2 erly=

_[06:41am] *Calls Ginny*_

_I need help!_

=*yawns* bloody hell Hermione what time is it?=

_around 6..._

=and your date?=

_10_

***silence***

_Ginny?_

=can i hang up?=

_NOO!_

=*sighs dramatically* give me half an hour, I'll come over.=

_10 minutes!_

=hell no. 25mins.=

_15 minutes!_

=20 take it or leave it.=

_fine. see you in 15!_

_*ends call*_

* * *

**(Hermione - Draco)**

**[08:02am] Bore Da.**

_[08:06am] you're bored?_

**[08:06am] No Granger, it means Good Morning in welsh. :)**

_[08:08am] I didn't know you speak welsh._

**[08:08am] Just the basics. nothing special. how are you this morning?**

_[08:08am] It's going well? yours?_

**[08:09am] Nervous and excited as fuck.**

_[08:12am] Language Mr. Malfoy, or I'll take points from you._

**[08:12am] I'll floo in to your place at exactly 10.**

_[08:12am] Works for me. :)_

_[08:13am] 6 Bromehead Street is the address._

**[08:14am] Lovely. I'll see you at 10?**

_[08:14am] See you. :)_

* * *

Hermione was in her bedroom when she heard her floo chimed, signalling that her guest has arrived. She felt her heart drop at the thought of the wizard now inside her small humble flat.

She made a quick detour by the mirror to check her reflection, just to make sure that she looks presentable enough for the wizard that's making her heart do somersaults these past few weeks.

Ginny did came earlier that morning, helped her picked out her outfit for the day, applied light makeup on her, to which Hermione strongly insisted for the natural glow look.

Her hair in a tight ponytail she carefully charmed to turn into soft lose curls with some lose strands to frame her face.

She was forced by Ginny to wear this sky blue coloured spaghetti strap dress. It's got a mid-low V neck neckline, fortunately for Hermione, it doesn't dip low enough to show her cleavage. It's tightly fitted from her busts to her waist, with the skirt flaring down just above her knee.

Lastly, going for the comfortable look that Draco had hinted, she matched her outfit with beige flats.

She closed her eyes and let out a fighting fist to give herself some confidence boost before coming out of her bedroom.

She found him standing just by her fireplace, probably not wanting to roam around the place without the owner of the house.

He turned to face her as soon as she closed the door, her eyes landed on the wizard and felt her knees weakened at the very sight of him.

Draco Malfoy, one of the best looking wizard of her year. One that could possibly pass any kind of model auditions with his perfectly sculpted face, smooth milky skin, those grey eyes that sucks in all your attention.

She could make out a long list of how this man now in front of her is literally a piece of beauty that no one can argue with.

Much to her surprise, he's wearing jeans that he partnered up with a combat styled dragon hide boots, a grey button up shirt that he left open to show just a plain white shirt underneath it. His sleeves folded up to his biceps showing his leaned arm muscles. He looks like a friggin guess model in that outfit, she thought, now feeling a little intimidated with how plain she looks.

"Jeans! You're wearing jeans!" she exclaimed, unable to control her surprise at the man's choice of outfit.

Draco looked down at his pants, "20 points to Gryffindor, for identifying what kind of pants I'm wearing.", he replied back sounding amused by her reaction.

"How? I mean, you wear muggle clothes?" still baffled and walked towards her couch, gestured for him to have a sit.

Draco waved his hand declining her offer, "I have to, with the place we're going to, I can't wear robes nor any of my dress pants, unless you want everyone around us to stare?", he said while crossing his arms.

"Hmm.. where is this place that we're going?", Hermione asked, "Oh! And would you like some tea? or anything to drink before going?", she hastily added feeling terrible for not offering her guest something to drink first.

"Thanks for the offer Granger, but I already had my full breakfast before coming here. If you're ready, we can head off now too?"

"Yes, yes that's right.", she fumbled at her sling bag, suddenly feeling all her nerves back again at the thought of what's ahead of her day.

Draco sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, he took a couple big strides towards her, then offered his hand to her.

Hesitantly, she shakily placed her hand on top of his and felt him gripped her hand, she looked up and met his grey eyes.

"Gran~ Hermione", he corrected himself, "This is our first date, believe me when I say this, I'm nervous as hell with how this would go..", he paused as he gestured at the both of them, he took another deep breathe. "I already told you that I feel like I'm always screwing things up with you. My stomach feels like there's tons of butterflies giving me all these flutters, my heart.." he stopped and placed her palm on top of his heart, "this, it feels like it's about to jump out of me anytime with the rate it's beating.", he smiled gently at her, "And for that very reason, we'll have to let go of our nerves unless you want both of us to die of heart attack", he chuckled and waited for her response.

She giggled at him, appreciating his words, "I reckon your cold hand would have something to do with your nerves too?", she quipped back, she tried pulling her hand away from his chest, but Draco held firmly to it.

His lips pulled into a smirk, "Weather outside was cold.", he shot back and twined their hands together.

"Terrible liar you are Mr. Malfoy, it's the end of August and the weather is just gorgeous outside. Not to mention, your fireplace would be inside The Malfoy Manor and not outside, thus you haven't even been outside as of yet.", Hermione answered back in her know it all tone, now feeling more at ease with their bantering.

Draco tutted, "I've got my fireplace in my own flat not at the Manor, also, there could be lots of reasons as to why my hands are cold."

Her interest was piqued when Draco said that he has his own flat. All this time, she's had the impression that he was still living at the Malfoy Manor. Curiosity getting the best of her she quickly asked, "Flat? you don't live~", she was cut off by Draco as he held up his other hand.

"Yes, I have my own flat. I've long left the Manor for various reasons.", he said flatly. "But enough about that, shall we get going then?"

Sensing that it was a topic not to be broached upon, she nodded and asked, "Are we apparating? I adjusted my wards earlier, so that you can apparate and disapparate anytime in my flat.", she informed him.

Draco smirked at her, "I expected no less from you Granger, being all prepared. We'll do a side-along apparition as you haven't been to the place yet, is that alright with you?"

"Even if it's not, do I even have a choice?", she playfully sulked. She's never liked side-along, not a fan of being not in control and this would be one of those things.

He massaged his chin and pretended to ponder. "Hmm.. you don't.", He raised their entwined hands, "Are you good to go?"

She took a deep breath, "As ready as I can be."

Draco pulled out his wand from his back pocket, Hermione quizzically looked at him, "Disillusionment Charm, there might be muggles when we get there.", he informed her as he casted the charm on both of them.

Draco smiled and bent down to her ears, "You look stunning today by the way.", she felt her face burned at the sudden comment, then she was taken by surprise when she was suddenly pulled into a hug and landed on the well toned chest of the blonde wizard once again. "Apparating while hugging would probably feel much better.", Draco said as he disapparated them both, without so much of a warning.

With Draco's strong arms wrapped around her, they landed smoothly. When she felt her feet touched the ground, she quickly pulled out from the hug, "Draco! A little warning would have been nice!", she scolded and smoothed out her dress.

But Draco wasn't even paying attention, he gave the place a quick scan, when he deemed the place to be safe with no muggles around, he cancelled the charm on himself, then to a completely flustered Hermione.

He tilted his head when he caught Hermione's scolding gaze, "Yes?, are you belatedly admiring my godly looks?"

She scoffed, "Stop being ludicrous! I can't believed you just disapparated without any warning."

"My apologies my lady, this gentleman wants to keep you on your toes all day.", he smirked and offered his arm, "Perhaps, we should go and look around now?"

Hermione was about to retort when she finally took notice on where they are. "A castle?", uncertain of what to make of the place.

Now that she looked around, they landed behind a huge tree giving them cover for any incoming muggles. In front of them, is a big block of stone wall, which she concluded could be the back side of the castle.

"Caerphilly Castle, we're in South Wales.", he answered back, "Shall we get going then?", he offered his arm once again.

She took the offer, slipped her hand to Draco's arm, admiring the majestic view of the castle, feeling reminiscent of Hogwarts.

Once they rounded the corner of the castle, she was astonished at the scene right before her eyes.

In front of them, are displays of different kinds of dragons. The field was also jammed pack with muggles, couples, families, there were also some who are dressed in medieval clothing.

Street food vendors scattered around the area, to Hermione's excitement there's also games to play with prizes. There's loud music, pumping up the adrenaline, as well as the smell of cheese lingering around. She wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"It's called Big Cheese Event, they combined it with their Dragon display. They usually do it separately, but apparently, they decided to have it at the same time this year.", Draco explained to her.

"How? How did you know about such a muggle event?", utterly amazed at the sight and energy in front of her. "Draco, this is amazing. I swear to Merlin this is so different from what I've expected."

Draco's lips formed a thin line, "I hope that's a good thing?", he asked nervously.

"Oh it definitely is! The place is so lively! The displays are remarkable! This~", she gestured around, lost for words on how to describe it.

Hermione hasn't felt like a child in so many years, the event and atmosphere around them is making her feel overwhelmed with excitement.

She's already panicking, thinking of all the things she can do, sight to see, foods to try, shows to watch, games to play. She felt all her stress from work, as well as everything that has happened from the past slipped away from her mind.

She turned to face to Draco, grinning widely, "This is absolutely spectacular Draco, how did you managed to find out about this?", excitement getting the best of her.

"I stumbled upon their Dragon event one time, from then on I enjoyed coming to South Wales for a quick get away from the hustle and bustle life in London.", he said as he looked around on where they should go first. "Then, I found out lately that they're combining one of their events with the Dragon, with such perfect timing I decided to bring you here to unwind.", now facing her back again. "We should walk around and explore the place.", he suggested.

"We shall", she cheerfully agreed, she hooked her arm to Draco's and playfully pointed ahead them, "Off to the party!"

Draco, on the other hand, surprised by her action, given that Hermione never initiate the first move, looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow.

Hermione felt the questioning gaze from Draco, she lightly pushed Draco's face away so that he's facing ahead instead of looking down at her. "You should look at where you're going Malfoy.", her grin never leaving her face.

They made their first stop first at the Dragon displays.

"You purposely dragged me here to show off these dragons didn't you?", Hermione playfully teased.

Draco touched his heart dramatically, "I did no such thing my lady."

"I should've brought my camera with me, if I only I had known about this.", She said regretfully, as she admired at the variety of dragons displayed out in the field. "They've made them so beautifully."

They then went inside the ruins of the castle, looking around together with the other tourists.

There's even the dragon's lair, where they stopped to lean on at the edge of the bridge.

"This reminds me of 4th year, when Harry went against the Norweigan Dragon."

"4th Year, I remember when I made the "Potter Stinks" badge.", he flashed Hermione a grin.

Hermione hit him in the arm, to which Draco yelped and rubbed his arm. "You were such an arse back then, I was already having a hard time reconciling Harry and Ron! And you just have to add to my problems!"

He ignored Hermione's protests and showed off instead, "Mind you, Snape gave me points for performing an advanced charm that I did on those ones."

"Was that part of your front to play the Malfoy heir?"

Draco shook his head, "Nah, it was just pure fun for me." he laughed.

They continued reminiscing their Hogwarts days, both laughing and bantering at each other, but never getting offended.

She find, the more they banter and laugh, she felt even more at ease around Draco.

Hermione thinks it's the same case with Draco, his face and posture looks more relax, his voice less tense.

Their conversation just flows naturally between them, of course, there were still moments when they would be flustered, but they now managed to get over the awkward phase.

After exploring the castle, they decided to go get lunch.

"Do they have any restaurant in the area?", Draco questioned as they searched their way around.

"Draco, we're in a festival, I don't think a restaurant would be the choice.", she answered back, "Oh! let's get those burgers!", she pointed at a food truck with a long line up.

Draco cocked his head to side, "A burglar? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! Now let's go before the line gets even longer!", she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the truck.

When they secured their place in the line, she tiptoed so she can have a look at the menu and check the prices, completely unaware that she was still holding Draco's hand.

She turned to Draco, "I can't see what's on the menu, but I think they only have~", she stopped midway when Draco removed his hand from hers and placed his arms around her shoulders instead, then pulled her closer to himself.

"Hmm.. we can just get whatever's the most expensive one.", he said calmly.

Hermione on the other hand, felt the butterflies in her stomach might drew a hole in it with so much fluttering.

She discreetly chanced a glance at Draco but to her surprised, Draco turned the exact moment to look at her right then.

His grey eyes boring into hers, then it happened so fast, Draco bent down and pressed his soft lips pressed against hers. It ended as soon as it happened, he drew back, then cleared his throat, "Sorry, couldn't resist.", he muttered and gently lead her to move as the line started moving.

She felt her head, heart, stomach, hell! it felt like her whole body would explode. She has just been kissed unexpectedly by Draco sodding Malfoy! His lips were so soft and warm, it was a quick one but it felt far longer that it actually happened.

They quietly waited for their turn, with Draco's arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

Hermione kept repeating the kiss in her mind, she thought, why couldn't it have been longer? Did she did it right? She's not even sure if she responded back with the kiss. I want the kiss again..she longed.

"Granger?", she was brought out of her thinking by Draco who's ears' in a shade of pink. "It's our turn, I may need your help with ordering and paying.", he whispered into her ears giving her more reasons to be flustered.

Draco pulled out a pouch from his pocket, explaining that he's got his pocket an extension charm at Hermione's puzzled look. He handed his pouch to Hermione, giving her all the rights to use the money inside.

Hermione ordered burgers with fries and 2 bottles of water for the both of them. She opened Draco's pouch and was dumbfounded at the amount of money it contained, there's probably about 5 grand in it. Varying from 5, 10, 20, 50 and 100 pound notes. She took the 20 pounds note and handed it to the server.

They went to the field where most of the attendees have sat down to take their lunch. They found a good spot, with a bit of shade and not too overcrowded.

Draco took his button up shirt off, placed it on top of Hermione's legs once they've settled down their foods, she gave him a smile thanking him for the gesture.

She then explained to Draco what a burger is, informing him what it's made of. She reassured him that it's not poison and insisted to just take one bite first, and if he doesn't like it they can get a different food.

He took a bite and from the looks of it, he seemed to like it, making her promise to bring him to one of the best burger restaurants in London.

"I like this kind of ambience.", Hermione said as she wrapped her unfinished burger unable to finish it. "It's full of life and energy, but at the same time it feels so relaxing.", she stretched out her legs in front of her, hands on top of her lap, still with Draco's shirt to cover her exposed legs. "It just feels so different from our world."

Draco mimicked Hermione's position, but shifted closer to her so that their arms are touching. He hummed in agreement, "I get what you mean, it's chaotic but it feels warm and nice, everyone just seems to be having fun, no worries or stress, just pure happiness and energy."

"LOADS of energy, if I might generously add.", he quickly added.

She giggled at that, she then noticed a group of girls ogling at Draco. She felt annoyed for some reason, she knows she couldn't really blame the girls since Draco was a sight to behold. But her heart doesn't seem to want to listen at her rationality at the moment.

She glared at the girls, "Those girls are ogling at you.", she mumbled silently.

Draco didn't even bother to look at where Hermione was looking, he craned his neck to face her, "Jealous Granger?", a smirk ghosted his pale gorgeous face.

She looked away, "No, just informing you, that your Godly looks are being admired by muggles.", she muttered spitefully.

"Look at me Granger.", his voice low.

"No.", she stubbornly refused.

"Hermione."

"Hmm?", her head still turned at the other way, she felt Draco moving a bit, but didn't dare to check what he was doing.

"Hermione, can you please look at me?", he pleaded softly.

Her stomach did a somersault at his pleading voice. She finally gave in and turned to look at him, she gasped in surprised to find Draco's face close to hers.

She put her right hand up to put a space between them, unsure on what to do with it, she rested it on her left shoulder and leaned back further away from the blonde wizard in front of her. "Wha...what is it?", she stuttered.

Draco smirked and slowly leaned closer, "Are you jealous?", he repeated softly, so close to Hermione that she felt his lips touched against hers when he spoke.

"N..NO.", she said firmly this time, annoyed with her stuttering.

Hermione thought she would melt right there and then with Draco's intense gaze, his eyes shifted between her eyes and her lips, "Can I kiss you?", he whispered.

Oh dear Godric, Hermione thought to herself when she heard him.

She didn't had the time to react as his lips gently met hers. He was kissing her! Her mind shouted at her, you're kissing Draco Malfoy! Respond back you twat! Her mind cried out loud.

Getting her wits back, she responded back to his kiss and tilted her head upwards, to make it easier for him to reach her. He was kissing her so softly, like she's the most precious thing in the world.

His soft lips gently moving against her lips. Much to her dismay, he pulled back from the kiss, rested his forehead against hers and touched her cheek, "Not jealous anymore?"

She gave him a friendly smack by his shoulders, "I told you I wasn't!", she gritted her teeth, face all flushed.

"Hmmm, I guess I need to kiss you some more.", he mused.

She placed a hand over his mouth, "FINE! fine! I was jealous! Now let's go, I don't want the people around glaring at us for kissing in public.", she gave him a light push.

He laughed, "Prude Granger", he stood up from their position, dusted some grass off his jeans, then held out his hand and helped her up.

Hermione dusted her dress, while Draco cleaned up their rubbish and chucked it into the bin.

They walked for a few more hours around the event, watched a few performers.

They also went inside the tent to have a go at the variety of cheeses for free taste. Watched a medieval play, then saving Hermione's favourite as their last stop, they headed towards the game stalls.

Hermione squealed in excitement when she spotted her favourite, the one where you have to pop a certain amount of balloons using darts.

Letting her inner child take control of her, "Let's go play that one!", she squealed again and pulled an amused looking blonde wizard.

Now standing in front of the stall, she clapped her hands feeling elated and turned to face Draco. "This used to be one of my favourite games when I was young.", she said excitedly.

Draco oblivious at the muggle game, "Round colourful things.. balls? hanged on a wall?", he asked and cocked his head as he carefully studied the balloons pasted on the wall. "I'm afraid my brilliant mind haven't quite grasped the mechanics of this game?"

"Two quids for 5 darts, if you pop 5 balloons, you get a small size stuffie, 20 balloons you get a medium size, pop 30 balloons you get the giant", the owner of the shop gruffly informed them.

Hermione pulled her wallet from her bag, counted her change for 2 pounds and handed it to the owner.

The owner gave Hermione 5 darts, then he turned to Draco "How about you young lad? You should get your girlfriend this big stuffed dragon.", he patted at the silver coloured big dragon stuffed toy.

Draco was about to decline the offer, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione looking at him excitedly. He let out a sigh, pulled out his pouch.

He took a thick fold of pound notes, Hermione gasped at the sight of the money, she barely stopped Draco from pulling the bundle of cash. She shoved the bundle of pound notes back in the pouch, "Let me pay for it, I got lots of changes in my purse.", she quickly gushed.

She saw him about to argue back, but she gave him a warning look which made the wizard stopped and kept still.

She pulled out more coins in her purse and gave it to the shop owner.

"Ahh, Cheers to the lovely couple!", the owner cheered. "You both should aim to win, and exchange your prizes as gift for each other." the owner suggested.

Draco look interested at the suggestion and faced Hermione with a smile so wide that it threatened to rip his face off, "It would be an honour for you Granger to receive something that I specifically worked hard for. I will no doubt would get the biggest one.", he pointed confidently at the silver dragon.

"You need to pop 30 balloons for that, lad", the owner interrupted.

"Give me more of these then.", shaking the 5 darts.

"Money first, before the darts."

"Dar? I beg your pardon?"

"DARTS. D-A-R-T-S, those little pointy things.", he spoke slowly as if talking to a little child.

Draco took this as an offence, took his pouch again, pulled out his bundle of cash despite Hermione's protests. "Let me, Granger.", he told the witch.

He counted 5 notes not even bothering to check what kind of note it was and waved it to the man, "Is this enough?"

"Draco! That's too much! Here, just let me!", Hermione argued back with Draco, but was shushed by the wizard.

She huffed and placed her hands on her waist. "Draco, hand me your pouch. Let me count the money for you." she threatened in a low voice, careful not to be heard by the owner. He reluctantly handed the pouch to Hermione.

She took a twenty pound note and handed it to the owner, the owner grunted and gave Draco 25 more darts. "You might want to get more than 30 if you want to get that largest stuffed animal.", he said to Draco. "You might miss some balloons, so some allowance wouldn't hurt.", he added when Draco gave him his icy glare.

"Fair enough, give me 50 more derps.", he ordered.

The owner looked weirdly at Draco, astounded at the arrogant demeanour.

Hermione shushed Draco, "I'm so sorry about him, please excuse him.", she cut in apologetically, "Could you please just give us 20 pounds worth of darts.", she asked softly.

The owner nodded, then gave them more darts.

"Here Granger.", Draco gave her 5 more darts, "There's more here if you need some more.", he pointed at the pool of darts on the table.

"Do you know how to play it?", she asked.

"That bloke already said it, just pop 30 balls and we get the prize, sounds pretty easy to me.", he said confidently.

"Still cocky Mr. Posh, shall we start then?", she snorted as she positioned herself for targeting.

She missed 4 balloons, and managed to pop 6, she beamed at that, proud of herself that she managed to even get a prize.

She turned to check on how Draco was doing, "How many have you got?"

"There must be something wrong with these bloody darps!", he complained as he hit the darts angrily at the table.

"Hmm, let me see?", she moved closer to him to check if the darts are sharp enough, "They look sharp to me?"

"Well, they aren't working properly enough.", Draco whined, he called the owner, "Could you change these bloody derps for a sharper better ones that actually works?"

"Kid, all these DARTS are sharp enough, you're just bloody terrible at it.", the owner was trying his best not to laugh at Draco.

Hermione, herself was trying not to stifle a laugh, but failed as she let out a giggle.

Draco glared at her, "You think you're so good do you huh Granger? Let's see how many you popped then?", Hermione's giggle was turning into laughs the more Draco seems agitated by this.

"If you're done laughing, why don't you let me know how many you got.", he spat.

Still giggling, she managed to let out an answer, "I got 6", she took a breather so she'd stop laughing at the sulking blonde wizard. "Speaking of which, I'll choose what prize I want to give to you.", she smiled smugly at Draco then turned to the owner to find out what her choices are.

"Don't choose yet! We'll choose together as soon as I get 30 of those balls popped.", Draco pulled his pouch again and handed it to Hermione. "Give this guy more money, I want more of these sodding derps."

Hermione gave up holding up her laughter and laughed out loud again, eyes almost watering from too much laughing.

"As much as I like seeing you laugh, I'm not quite sure if I should be pleased that you're having a good laugh at the expense of myself.", Draco sulked.

Hermione was patting her stomach from laughing too much, she was still clutching Draco's pouch as she grabbed a hold of his arm to steady herself. "Sorry Draco, it's called DarTs. with a T for Tom.", she corrected him, almost wheezing.

Draco just gave her mocked smile, and nodded at his pouch. "Go on then, I need these things.", now just shaking the darts instead of mentioning the word.

She turned to the owner who was grinning at the show, "I heard the princess, how many would he like?"

"We'll try with 10 quid for now.", she answered back, counted the money and paid.

A few minutes later, Draco has only managed to pop 4 balloons. He already took his button up shirt off and was now only wearing his undershirt, for better target and arm reach as per his excuse he made up earlier.

"Granger, get me more, I need to blast 26 more of those damn balls.", he said seriously, in position ready to shoot.

Hermione didn't even bother to argue, knowing how hard headed wizards are, especially the one in front of her so she did as she was told.

"OH FUCK ME!"

She heard Draco cried out loud and quickly went to him.

"BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOODY BLOOD ON MY FINGER!", he cried out as he held out his finger to Hermione to show where the blood is.

"I'm dying, I'm dying..", he kept on murmuring while Hermione looked at his finger.

"Calm down Draco, it's just a tiny prick. You're such a baby.", she calmly observed, looked inside her purse and pulled out a band aid.

"What in the bloody hell is that? Oh dear Merlin, why can't you just hea~"

Hermione cut him off, before he finishes his sentence, "We're in the presence of muggles and I can't do any magic in here. This will help the blood from coming out.", she finished plastering the band aid on Draco's finger.

"Bloody muggles and their ignorant arse. I can just get my wand and blast those balls all at once.", he shot back, then whimpered at Hermione's glare. "Kidding! Kidding Granger! Now get me more of these weapons."

She sighed "Just 20 more and we're done, okay?".

"But~!"

She stopped Draco midway his protest, "No more. We already spent an hour in here.", she said firmly.

"Fine.", he sulked back.

In the end, Draco only managed to pop 7 balloons, thus only getting the smallest prize. He was still sulking when they chose their prizes, as he really wanted the dragon one for Hermione.

Hermione insisted that she's satisfied that they still got a prize, he need not to fuss over something trivial long as they both had fun. Hermione chose an otter one to give to Draco, while Draco sulkily chose a red dragon.

* * *

"I think it's safe to say that we've already made it around the whole castle and the event.", Draco started, they were now sitting by a bench taking a rest from all the walking.

Hermione fanned herself with her hand, as the day got hotter. "That was a good exercise, a complete change from my usual Saturdays.", she stated then took her bottle of water from her purse and drank from it. "Now I understand why you said to bring an extra clothing."

"Hmm, I don't think there's a place here where you can get changed.", Draco looked around, "Should we go to the next destination? I'm sure you can change from there."

She almost choked from her drink, surprised that they still have one more place to go, "We've got another place to go to?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, letting our day end from this, wouldn't be too gentlemanly of me, I booked a place for tonight."

"A place? tonight?", Hermione looked suspiciously at Draco, "Is this an overnight trip?", she asked nervously.

He smirked playfully at her, clearly having fun with her reaction, "Let me rephrase that, I booked a dinner reservation at a restaurant.", he explained, "Did you have other things in your mind?", he asked now facing her.

She narrowed her eyes at this, knowing fully well that he was teasing her, she thought two can play this game.

She turned from her seat and faced Draco as well, rested her elbow at the back rest of the chair, showed him her best sly smile she could muster.

"An overnight trip wouldn't have been so bad.", her voice silky.

Draco choked from his drink that he pulled out from his pocket earlier when Hermione was shifting from her seat, he coughed out trying to clear his throat from the water that went down the wrong pipe.

"You play dirty Granger.", he choked out between the coughs.

Hermione feeling bad, helped him out and patted his back. "I wasn't, I was just saying I really wouldn't have mind it."

Draco in turn, got even more flustered at her words. "Don't say things you know I wouldn't be able to decline.", he gritted out.

"Hmm.", Hermione hummed teasingly.

"I mean it Granger.", he warned.

This time, she cleared her throat, feeling the seriousness in his voice. She stood up from her seat, stretched out her legs and arms, "Should we go to the next destination?"

Draco smirked and stood up as well. He lead her back to where they arrived this morning.

"Are you ready to side-along?", he held out his hand.

Hermione hesitantly placed her hand on his, "You're not taking me somewhere shady aren't you?"

Draco enclosed his hand around hers, "I thought you trust me?", now looking deeply into her eyes.

"Depends", she stared back.

"On?", he gently pulled her, Hermione now had to look up to him with the little space between them.

"Just.. depends", she found herself lost for words, unable to come up with a retort. Now more conscious as to how close their bodies are, completely aware that there's nobody around them this time from their hidden place.

"Hmm, I never thought I'd see the day to see Hermione Granger face to face at a loss for words.", he murmured under his breath.

At such close distance, she could feel his breath on her face. Despite the warm weather, she felt she didn't mind how close they are together, as well as the heat emanating from his body.

"You better write this down on your journal, for you'll only witness such an event once in your lifetime.", she whispered back to him, unconsciously talking in low volume.

"I'll have you know Ms. Granger, that I can make you speechless in lots of circumstances.", he hoarsely whispered back, he slowly leaned down to kiss her only to be stopped.

To prevent it from escalating further, she placed a finger on his lips to stop him from kissing her, she thought, it probably isn't a good idea to kiss in their hidden spot, "We should apparate now."

Draco let out a disappointed sigh, "Alright, are you ready?"

"Let's go."

They arrived in a hidden alley. Hermione looked around and was able to tell that they're in a city. "A city?", she cocked an eyebrow, "Are we back in London?"

"Still in South Wales, we're in Cardiff.", he answered back and gestured for her to start heading out.

As soon as they headed out the alley, she could smell the air mixed with sea salt. She breathed it in, enjoying the fresh air coming from the sea. The air was so much different from London.

"It's not the main part of the city, but I figured you would appreciate Cardiff Bay more.", Draco smiled softly at her.

She grinned back, "This is splendid Draco, you just keep surprising me, everything you've done so far were just so unexpected coming from you.", she gushed at the wizard.

He checked the time, "Shall we get going? We still got a bit of time before our dinner reservation, we can walk around the bay if you'd like?", he offered his arm.

Hermione slid her arm to Draco's, "Sounds good to me, look, they have a theme park by the bay.", pointing at the Ferris Wheel in sight.

"Isn't that the same thing as the one in London?"

"London Eye? How did you know about that?"

"Granger, I may be ignorant with muggle money, but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant with my surroundings."

"Yet you still don't know what that thing is called?"

"London Eye."

"You just copied what I said earlier!", slapping his arm softly.

"You asked me what it's called, I just answered your question."

"Well that thing, is called a Ferris Wheel, do you want to ride on it?"

Draco ignored her question, "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you wanted to ride it?", she repeated.

"Oh dear sweet Salazar Rowena Hufflepuff Godric, look at the time, we might not have enough time till our reservation. We can ride that thing some other day.", Draco dramatically diverted the offer, obviously uncomfortable at the thought of riding on something a muggle has built without magic.

"What time is the reservation?", she checked her watch.

"Not enough time to ride something, let's go find someplace you can change into. You said you wanted to change?"

She dropped the suggestion, thinking that it might be a little too much to force Draco to ride it, given that they've already spent the entire day in a muggle environment.

She agreed to his suggestion, she did want to change her clothes since she sweated a fair bit earlier and wanted to feel fresh.

They found a public toilet, Draco escorted her by the door and told her he'd be waiting just outside.

She went inside a cubicle, she changed into a black wrap dress, above the knee length, then changed her flats to a black strap sandals.

She got out of the cubicle to change her hairstyle. She was strictly instructed by Ginny to let her hair down for this dress, saying something about looking more sultry and to re apply her makeup. Her hair still charmed to soft curls, so that it falls down her back looking soft and natural.

Satisfied that she looks presentable for dinner, she went out to look for Draco.

It was easy to spot him with his hair and his posture, there's just a different aura around him, still able to exude elegance and an air of superiority without meaning to.

He was waiting by the corner turned away from her, he changed his top into a black button down shirt.

She sneaked quietly behind him, "I see you've changed too?", startling the wizard.

"Christ!", startled at the sudden voice, "Granger~" he stopped and stared at Hermione, literally gaping.

She cocked her head to the side, waiting for Draco to finish.

He cleared his throat, "You look, uhmmm.. delicious.", he grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at Draco, "Stop eating me with your eyes.." she blushed at her words, and quickly followed up with, "Where did you get your spare clothes?"

"I shrank my stuffs to fit in my pocket.", he patted his jeans pocket.

"We should probably get going to the Restaurant.", he said as he placed his hand around her waist and lead the way.

On their way to the restaurant, Hermione thought how she didn't mind Draco's advances. She didn't not like it, she actually craves for more. Yes, it's a known fact that she gets shy or embarrassed, but isn't that normal? She likes the blonde wizard, any form of contact would get her embarrassed and act all girly, she argued with herself.

"Mind sharing what's going on around your head?", she snapped out of her thinking when Draco spoke.

"Oh nothing, just thinking how comfortable your arm seems to be around my waist.", she sarcastically clipped.

He chuckled, "My arm is where it should be.", he pulled her closer to him.

Instead of coming back with something, she just laughed it off.

Draco mistook her laugh, "I'm sorry, did you want me to take it off?" he said now looking worried, he loosened his arms around her, and was about to pull out.

"No, it's alright..." she replied meekly, embarrassed to admit that she like the feel of his arm around her.

Once they arrived at a restaurant called Bellinis, they were seated in the balcony with a stunning view of Cardiff Bay. Sun is out, a bit of a breeze to counter the heat, but all in all the weather was perfect in Hermione's opinion.

Upon seated, the waiter asked them if they would like some wine to drink while they look up at the menu.

"Granger? Any preference with wine?"

"I'll let you choose Draco, we both know you're an expert with these kind of choices.", she joked.

He smirked back, looked up at the waiter, "Can you get us your most expensive bottle of wine, doesn't matter if red or white."

"Certainly.", the waiter nodded.

Hermione gaped at him, "Really Malfoy? Most expensive? Here I thought, you'd be ordering a particular kind of wine."

"Anything that you spend your money on, would definitely be one of the best.", he said casually.

She hummed as she scanned the menu, everything looks reasonably priced. Definitely not a high class restaurant, she felt comfortable and strangely at home.

"Again, you surprised me with a not so Malfoy choice for a restaurant."

"I don't think flaunting my golds would impress you Granger, but if you'd rather that way, I'm up for it on our next date."

"Next date huh? I wasn't informed that there would be a next one?", she playfully teased.

"I'm quite positive there would be more to come, what do you think?", he asked smugly, as he put down his menu.

She pretended to think about it, "Hmm, I don't know..."

"You're bluffing Granger.", he grinned.

The server came back with their bottle of wine. "I have here Costasera Amarone 2010", he showed the bottle, waited for the nod from both of them to pour them the wine.

After their wine was poured, they both got their order taken. Hermione ordered Salmon wrapped in prosciutto, while Draco ordered the most expensive one on the menu called Filetto Grigliato.

"What?", Draco asked, when he noticed that Hermione was observing him with an amused look.

"Nothing, just thinking how you're still the old you, but at the same time so different."

"Hmm, care to explain?", he leaned forward the table, rested his hand on top of the table.

Hermione subconsciously did the same minus the hand, she kept hers rested on her lap. "You're still high maintenance, posh as you so casually proclaimed. But more flexible?", she cocked her head to the side unsure if she pinned it correctly.

"I like to believe I've matured?"

"I don't know about that, you weren't so mature earlier in the balloon game. You reminded of the boy that got scratched by Buckbeak."

"I don't ever recall being attacked by anyone named Buckbeak."

Hermione snorted, "Hagrid's hippogriff you arse! The very reason why I punched you right on the face.", she reminded him as she rested her chin on top of her hand.

Draco sneered, "I'll have you know, that I purposely let you punch me that time."

"Oh yeah, for sure, you obviously let me punched you, then you cried out 'My father will hear about this'", she mimicked Draco.

Draco laughed at her impersonation of himself, "That was just for show, I do need to keep up with my role as the Malfoy heir."

"Hmm.. when was it that you realized that what you were taught in was you know... wrong?", she said uncertain.

Draco's smile faded then turned into a scowl, "A long time ago.", he said flatly.

"Whenever that is, I'm really happy and proud of you that in the end, you fought for what you believe is right.", she reassured the blonde wizard. "Back then, I know you didn't have a choice with anything because of your family."

"Took me too damn long to have the guts to fight against them.", he took a drink from his wine, then reached out for her hand and held it firmly on the table.

Hermione smiled at him, "You still fought with us in the end, I know you're a good person, no matter how you make it look like or think you're not."

"You're not allowed to say such things, when you're right across the table Granger.", he muttered softly as he gently rubbed his thumb in circles at the back of her hand."

"Controlling me already Malfoy?, she challenged.

"I never thought of you as someone who would want to be controlled.", he countered back.

"And what is it that you thought of me?"

The server arrived with their food breaking off their conversation.

She moaned loudly in pleasure when she took a bite of her salmon, the salmon was so fresh and was seasoned to perfection that it felt heaven in her mouth making her moan again.

She pushed her plate towards Draco to offer him a bite off her salmon, but laughed at Draco's expression, "What's wrong? Is your food bad?"

Draco sat frozen in his seat, he looked grim, mouth formed in a thin line and his jaws clenched tightly.

"Draco?"

He shut his eyes tightly then shook his head, "Your appreciation for food...", he paused as if looking for the right word, "astounds me.", he finished.

Hermione blushed, "The food is good!", she defended herself, "Here, have a bite of my salmon, look at how it pink it is, it's really fresh."

Draco dropped his fork and knife gently, rested his face against his hand, "Granger... Please stop with the unintended innuendos.", he pleaded behind his hand, ears turned into a shade of pink.

She gasped when she got the hint, "OH! uhmm, hmm. Sorry?" she apologized lamely, her face heating up.

By the time they finished their food, Hermione was already feeling a bit tipsy from their bottle of wine. They've almost finished the bottle, when they agreed to leave.

They walked hand in hand back in the alley, more comfortable around each other after spending the whole day together and apparated back to her flat.

When they arrived in her flat, Hermione pulled out Draco's otter stuffed toy that she kept in her bag during the day, "Here, you better not forget this little otter after making a big fuss over it."

Draco took the stuffie, "I certainly won't, this little one would be sleeping with me every night."

She laughed at the thought of a Malfoy sleeping beside a small stuffed toy, "I'll keep mine on my bed too."

He cleared his throat, "I hope you had, uhh you had a good time with me?"

"I did, I had a wonderful time with Mr. Posh.", she answered back, unable to look him in the eye. She wondered how the atmosphere got awkward again, she could feel the tensed ambiance surrounding them both.

"Hermione?"

She felt his hands cupped her face then his lips crashed into hers, she returned the kiss as soon as she felt his lips on hers.

Draco pulled from the kiss, "Wrap your arms around me.", he ordered huskily.

She did as she was told, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She heard him groan then deepened the kiss, kissing her with such intense passion, nipping at her lips from time to time. They kissed more, until they had to let go for air.

Draco rested his forehead against hers, her face still cupped in his hands. Both of them panting, lips swollen and red from all the kissing.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?", his voice hoarse as he asked her in between the kisses he's been administering to her lips, not wanting to let go of her lips.

Hermione returned all the kisses with the same passion, "Draco, I need to tell you something."

Draco still giving her kisses in between her words. "Hmm?", his body now closer than ever to her, that she could feel his bulge against her stomach, making her moan at the contact.

"Hmmm.. Draco.. I..", she placed her hand on her chest and gave him a weak push so that she can talk properly.

Draco got the hint, and pulled back, still looking down at her with heavy lidded dark lustful eyes, lips parted, his gaze shifting between her eyes and her lips.

"I'm leaving tomorrow.", Hermione said slowly.

"I forgot, it is Sunday tomorrow.", his hands traveled down and rested on her waist, he pulled her closer and grounded his throbbing erection against her.

Hermione getting lost at the feel of his erection let out an involuntary moan, "Oh God.", she bit her lip. Draco smirked at her reaction, and she blushed furiously.

"Stop distracting me.", she scolded the very aroused wizard.

Draco chuckled, as he kissed the corner of her mouth, travelling to her jaw then down to her neck.

Hermione tilted her head a bit to give Draco more access to it, "I want you Granger.", Draco huskily whispered.

She snapped out of her lust-filled head, decided to just say it all at once, "Draco, I'm leaving for a work assignment tomorrow.", she blurted out as Draco trails soft kisses on her neck.

Draco hummed, "What time will you be back? I can take you there and pick you up.", now nipping at her ear lobe.

Hermione sighed deeply, her hands resting on the top of his chest that's breathing deeply, "I won't be back for a while...", she said quietly.

He stopped and raised his head to look at Hermione, Draco looked confused at her words, he opened his mouth but closed it back again. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "How long?", his voice strained.

"Two weeks.", she answered back.

Draco took a step back away from her, dumbfounded at the sudden information and started pacing angrily back and forth, "Two fucking bloody weeks?", he spat, "And you didn't dare tell me about it these past few days? or even earlier?", he waved his arms clearly frustrated that she told him so late.

"I didn't want to ruin the mood earlier...", she explained desperately, "Plus, you know how I can't tell you anything about my work."

"Fuck confidentiality, you're going to be gone for 2 fucking weeks! Surely, you're allowed to tell your partner that!", he angrily retorted.

"You're not my partner Draco.", Hermione said quietly.

Draco stopped pacing, his head snapped back up, he looked hurt at Hermione's words. "I thought.. we were getting along and have something in there. What the hell was that? Was I just imagining things?"

"Yes, we are... I... I like you, and I enjoyed today, I like talking to you, and I like being with you.", Hermione stuttered as she reassured the wizard.

"Then what's keeping you back?", Draco strutted to Hermione and cupped her face, "Why are you still denying us?", he looked at her desperately, eyes pleading.

Hermione looked down at her hands, afraid to meet Draco's eyes.

"Hermione.", Draco pleaded, "Please, look at me."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, "I'm not sure if you can wait for me.."

"It's just two weeks! Christ! I'm annoyed with it, but I've already waited long enough for this, two weeks is nothing, I'll wait for you no matter how long it would take, just please don't deny us what we have."

"My job, you're aware that I get sent out to different places when I need to negotiate with different creatures..."

"For fucks sake Granger, I don't care, I still want you."

"I'm a workaholic."

"So am I, but we can work around our schedule and make time for ourselves."

"I'm a know it all."

Draco snorted, "That's old news, and it's one of the things I like about you."

"I'm not pretty."

"Granger, I don't need you coming up with different kinds of excuses just to get away from me. We both know that we want this, you have got to stop running away.", he held her face firmly, making her look him straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want me? This is not just a game or you playing with me?"

"No, I wouldn't dare play with The Hermione Granger, that'll be suicide for both on my career and life. Are we done with this game now?"

Hermione nodded, she still felt unsure, but decided to let it go for now and just go with the flow.

Draco smiled and gave her a chaste kiss, "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow afternoon.", she slid her arms back to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'll wait for you till you come back, and you've no doubt in mind that I'll support you in your career.", he said in between their sweet chaste kisses, Draco gently leading the way towards the couch.

Hermione hummed in appreciation for the blonde, Draco opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss looking for more physical connection between them. She felt his tongue on her lips, so she opened her mouth to let him in, she met his tongue with hers playing with each others tongue.

Draco growled at the intense display of affection, his hands went down to her waist, pulled her closer and grinded his strong arousal against her. She moaned at the feeling of his hard cock.

He then went down to her neck and started trailing soft kisses, he pushed the sleeve off her dress from her shoulder and sucked gently at the bone, sure to leave mark.

"Granger?", his voice deep and husky, his head going further down to her chest.

"Hmmm?", she moaned.

"Please be mine?", he asked as his hands went down to her arse and cupped it, at the same time gently guiding her to grind against himself.

She felt her control snap at his words, she pushed him down the couch, and sat herself up on top him, straddling his legs with hers. She looked down at Draco, who looked impressed and aroused with her actions.

"Hmmm...", Draco groaned, he thrusted his hips upwards, grinding his rock hard cock into her already wet cunt.

"Oh Draco..hmm that feels good.", she moaned back and met his thrust as she wiggled her hips, putting more pressure into her already itching cunt.

"Fuck Hermione, I want to take you right now.", Draco growled, one of his hand on her arse, the other went to massage one of her breasts.

"AH AH AH! I will allow no such thing. You will not take my daughter right in front of me.", a woman screeched out.

Both of them jumped up at the voice. Hermione quickly stood up, she turned to face where the voice came from.

Draco in turn, looked like he just got kicked in the sheen and quickly stood beside Hermione.

"MUM!", Hermione exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Why hello my lovely daughter, would you like to introduce me to this gentleman?", she nodded towards Draco who's trying to gather his wits back.

"Right.", she cleared her throat, "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy, my..my boyfriend. Draco, it's my mum?", she said awkwardly and pretended to dust some invisible dirt on her dress.

Draco,  _'Oh Godric, bless him',_  she thought, looked even more surprised with her introduction.

"Jean Granger, Hermione's mother, Pleasure to meet you.", she walked towards Draco, and let out her hand for a handshake.

Hermione was impressed to watch Draco quickly gather his wits, she watched him schooled his face to a delightful respectable looking man and saw him switch the famous Malfoy charm full on.

He held her hand, bowed down and gave her hand a kiss, "Draco Malfoy, the pleasure is mine, Mrs. Granger.", his voice back to it's full silky voice.

Jean Granger giggled at Draco's gesture, "I'm not sure I want you kissing my hand, after you just snogged my daughter here senselessly."

"MUM!", Hermione broke off their hands, she pulled her mum away from Draco. "What are you doing here?", face completely red from getting caught.

Her mum ignored her and went to the kitchen, "Tea?", she looked up to them as she gets the tea ready, "You two, sit there", she pointed at the dining table.

Draco and Hermione obediently followed Jean Granger.

Draco pulled a chair for Hermione, he then pulled a chair for himself, but moved his chair closer to hers, so that they're sides are touching.

Her mum noticed the action, but said nothing of it and just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mum, just let me do the tea, come sit here.", she pulled our her wand.

"Put that thing away, it's just making tea, I can make simple tea such as this myself, thank you very much.", she haughtily said to her daughter.

Draco smirked at the similarities between the daughter and mum. Hermione slap him in the leg, understanding what the smirk meant.

Draco caught her hand and twined it with his under the table, she glanced at Draco, but the wizard has his gaze focused to her mum.

They waited quietly for her mum to serve the tea.

"Draco dear, how many sugars on your tea?", her mum asked Draco.

"Three teaspoons of sugar, no milk please.", Draco politely informed her mum.

"Ahh, sweet tooth we got there hmm?", she smiled warmly at Draco. She placed the cups on a tray and carried it to the table. Both of them nodded their thanks to Jean Granger.

She sat across the table, after she served the tea to the couple. "So, care to explain what I just walked in?", she turned to Hermione.

"Mum, I'm 25 yrs old, I'm sure you know what it was you walked on. And you still haven't answered my question, why are you here?".

"Gran~ Hermione, that's not the way to speak to your mum.", Draco cut in, earning a glare from her. "My apologies for having you walked in at such a scene Mrs Granger, I'm sure it isn't something you would like printed on your mind.", Draco said apologetically to her mum, voice in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Jean looked pleased at Draco's way of handling her daughter, as well at his behaviour, "Yes, not exactly what I would want in my mind, especially with my daughter leaving again for two weeks.", she looked back again at Hermione with stern eyes.

"Clearly, it's not my fault. I didn't know you were going to be here, and I'm allowed to do whatever I want in my own flat."

"Hermione, I don't think she's scolding you for that, she just didn't want to see you actually doing it.", Draco corrected her, earning a smile from the mum.

Hermione was reminded of potion class, of when Draco was clearly sucking up to Snape.

"Right you are Draco, such a sweet little man.", her mum admirably looked at him.

She narrowed her eyes at Draco, understanding what the wizard has been doing. He's obviously trying to get into her mum's good side, by sucking it up to her.

"I sent you a message telling you that me and your dad would be sleeping over, as you won't be able to come visit us for the next two weeks. Which, you so kindly just informed us this morning.", Jean Granger interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, obviously I haven't read it.", she argued back.

Draco cleared his throat, "Mrs. Granger".

"Oh please, just call me Jean, Aunt Jean.", she smiled sweetly at Draco, obviously falling for Draco's charm. Hermione wanted to gag right then.

Draco beamed, "Aunt Jean, I believe we're on the same boat. Hermione here, just recently informed me of this arrangement as well, just about 10 or 20 minutes ago.", sounding hurt and letting out a pout.

Hermione thought her eyes was about to bulge out.

"Yes, I did hear you guys earlier", she gave Hermione a disappointed look. "Really Hermione, what kind of manners have I taught you! It's not enough, that you've informed us this late, but even poor Draco here haven't even a clue about you going to be away for 2 weeks!", she scolded her daughter.

"I told you both, that I can't tell you anything about this.", she gritted her teeth, tired of having to explain it again.

Draco spoke again, trying to steer Jean's attention towards him, and gaining her approval.

She decided to tune out of the conversation and glared at Draco for trying to turn her mum on her and getting her sympathy. She tried to pull her hand away from his hold, but his hold was firm.

He gave her an innocent smile and continued conversing with her mum.

She tried a different tactic, she turned their hands the other way, making her hand now facing towards him. She purposely dragged her hand inside his thigh, towards his groin.

Draco tensed and gave Hermione a questioning look, she just smiled sweetly. "Go on, since you guys seemed to be getting along well, carry on with your conversation."

Jean looked pleased at this, as she was obviously having fun interrogating Draco and getting to know him, drilling him loads of questions.

Hermione dragged their entwined hands towards the direction of his cock.

Draco tried to stop Hermione's hands from getting anywhere near his precious jewels right in front of his mum, but she stomped at his foot making the wizard let go of her hand.

She smirked triumphantly at this, and heard Draco's voice quivered as he answered her mums questions.

She gripped Draco's thigh and gave it slow massage, moving her hand back and forth. Draco, cleared his throat and sat up straighter at this.

Hermione sniggered at his reaction, "Anything funny dear?", her mum asked her curiously.

She turned red, "Nothing mum, sorry I just remembered something funny.", she gave her mum a reassuring nod.

She decided to take it a little further, but before doing so, she did a wandless non verbal "notice me not" charm from their table below.

She drifted her hand further into his groin, until she reached his arousal and rested her hand on top of his hard cock.

She heard Draco answered her mum, "Yes, me and my friend just came back from Italy 2 days ago.", his voice a higher octave than normal.

Her lips tugged upwards at the tone of Draco's voice, she then felt his hand touched hers.

She was surprised when he pressed her hand towards his cock, applying more pressure against his hard solid cock, instead of pulling it away.

She glanced at Draco, and saw beads of sweat forming by the side of his forehead. She carried on with her administrations, she grabbed his cock as much as she can from his jeans, and gave it a slight squeeze.

She heard Draco squeaked at something he was saying.

"Are you alright honey? You don't look fine, you're sweating.", Jean asked Draco, concerned in her tone.

"No, no, I'm fine Aunt Jean..", his voice gave out a slight crack.

"Must be the tea, the tea's making you hot.", Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, yes it does.", he agreed shakily, eyes closing a bit for concentration, as she continued to stroke his cock.

"Should I open the window for you?", Hermione teased Draco.

Draco shook his head, "No, it's a bit too late for that, we don't want Aunt Jean here to catch a cold because of me."

"My, such a gentleman. Hermione dear, I hope you're aware how lucky you are with this young fine lad.", she looked proudly at Draco.

"No, Maam, I'm the luck one, that Herm~", he stopped midway letting out a cough, "Pardon me, I'm the lucky one that Hermione gave me the chance."

Hermione did another wandless non verbal charm to undo his jeans button and zipper, giving her more access to explore. She slipped her hand inside his boxers and took hold of his flesh. It felt so warm, big and thick now that she's touching it with her bare hands, causing the man to cough at the feel of her hand on his fully erected cock.

Hermione couldn't help but stifle a loud laugh from Draco's cough.

"Hermione, don't tell me you remembered something funny again?", her mum asked her again.

"Sorry..", she said sheepishly as she stroke his cock slowly, squishing it tightly while playing the tip of its head with her thumb.

Draco groaned but caught himself halfway, looking alarmed and cleared his throat, "Apologies ladies.", he said tightly.

Apparently, her mum concluded that Draco isn't feeling well, "It is getting a bit late, you both were out the whole day, with the summer weather getting very hot during the day, then cold in the evening you're bound to catch something.", she declared.

Draco nodded, afraid to speak that his voice might give something away, he wiped a bead of sweat against the side of his forehead swiftly.

Hermione noticed that her mum was getting ready to stand up, she pulled her hand away and did another non verbal wandless charm to fix Draco's jeans.

Draco relaxed a bit, and gave out soft sigh.

Jean stood up, leaned forward, her hand shot out to feel Draco's forehead, "You better best go head home dear, you're feeling pretty hot.", she started clearing up the table.

Hermione giggled as Draco nodded his head dumbly, "Are you hot Draco?", she playfully teased, the quickly stood up as well to help out her mum clean up the table.

When they both finished cleaning up, they found Draco still sitting down on the chair with his tightly shut.

"Draco? Are you alright?", she asked him with mirth in her voice.

Draco glared at her then muttered something under his breath, "Yes Granger, I am perfectly fine, thank you very much for asking.", he answered stiffly.

"Always a pleasure Malfoy.", she smirked evilly.

"Hmm, if you two are done flirting, Draco it's time you head home, and you my girl need to get some sleep", her mum piped in.

"Mum, I don't leave until the afternoon, I'm not~", her mum waved her off.

"It's bedtime for both of you.", she then turned to Draco who's now standing up with his hands in front of him, "It was lovely meeting you my dear, and I hope to see more of you soon.", she smiled sweetly.

Draco stiffly walked towards Jean, gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Yes Aunt Jean, I'm sure you'll be seeing more of me in the future.", Jean patted his back then stood back waiting on the other two.

Draco and Hermione stood awkwardly, not sure how to say goodbye with her mum's presence in front of them, watching them with an eagle's eye.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Draco, you better be gone in 2 minutes the minute I walk back into that room." she informed both of them as she walked away.

When they heard the door close, both of them let out a sigh of relief. Then both broke into fits of laughter.

Draco enveloped Hermione into an embrace, "Fucking hell Granger."

"Did you had fun Malfoy?", she cockily asked and hugged him back.

"ONE MORE MINUTE OR I"LL COME OUT AGAIN!", her mum cried out loud from the room.

Hermione looked up to face Draco, "Sorry about my mum", she apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad to be on your mum's good side. I think she likes me more than you.", Draco smirked.

He leaned down and gave her lingering kiss, both getting lost in each others arms.

"10 SECONDS!"

Hermione sighed and pulled from the kiss, "You better go, you know she's not kidding.", she said exasperatedly.

"As much as I like your mum, I'm going to group her into the cockblockers club.", he pouted and gave her one last kiss. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, "Text me when you get home okay?"

"I'M COMING OUT".

"HE'S LEAVING MUM!" Hermione called back then turned to face Draco again, "Thanks for today, it was really special."

Draco gave her an elegant bow then disapparated.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hermione's flat is actually real, I took it from booking dot com. If you google "City Aldgate Apartments, London" then click on booking . You'll see her apartment right there. :) It's very nice, it just doesn't have the fireplace.
> 
> Big Cheese Festival and the Dragon display are real in Caerphilly Castle, they just do it separately, I just decided to combine them both.
> 
> And yes, sorry, I did say it's 90% text-fic, but it will go down to 60-70% some time in the future.
> 
> One more thing, it is a slow burn. :) Since I'm doing a day to day story, instead of doing some time jumps, so a lot of details are put into just one day, and on some occasions, some days would be uneventful too. Hell, I wrote a one-shot in this chapter. lol *im deads*
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment for inspiration! Hehe thanks!


	11. Day 15 & 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling characters from HP series. Just borrowing her characters for AU. :)

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise Zabini

_**Theo Nott** _

* * *

**DAY 15 (SATURDAY)**

* * *

**(Draco - Theo)**

_**[01:37pm] Mate** _

_**[03:41pm] Draco mate.** _

_**[04:03pm] I got something you might want to look at.** _

_**[06:34pm] *Calls Draco*** _

_**[06:34pm] *No Answer*** _

_**[07:11pm] The fuck Draco.** _

_**[07:11pm] Where are you?** _

_**[07:11pm] Oh right! You're on your long awaited date.** _

_**[08:22pm] Give me a shout out as soon as you see this.** _

_**[08:25pm] It's a sodding emergency for you and your girl.** _

* * *

**(Draco - Theo)**

**[09:26pm] What happened?**

_**[09:30pm] Finally!** _

_**[09:30pm] Nothing happened yet, but it will happen if you don't put a stop to it.** _

_**[09:31pm] *Sends a photo of a draft article headlining "Has the Golden Girl fallen for an Ex-Death Eater?", beside the headline is a photo of them in the ministry on Friday morning, it's the one when they were waiting for the lift, with Hermione's hand on his face reassuring him.*** _

**[09:36pm] Those bloody fuckers.**

_**[09:36pm] You guys did made quite a scene, they were probably just too scared to approach the two of you.** _

**[09:40pm] I want those bloody photos.**

_**[09:41pm] How do you want to handle these? This one is from Daily Prophet, I'm sure Witch Weekly would have something too.** _

**[09:45pm] I need all those photos they took, every single one of them.**

_**[09:46pm] We will get to it Draco, we need to move fast. These articles will be out by Monday morning, good thing it's the bloody weekend!** _

**[09:48pm] Do you see how she's looking at me?**

_**[09:48pm] What? Yes, I do. What about it?** _

**[09:50pm] See her holding my face like I'm her most precious thing?**

_**[09:50pm] Yeah? Are you showing off?** _

**[09:55pm] I need to have those for myself, proof how much she adores me.**

_**[09:56pm] OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!** _

_**[09:56pm] Did you even read the headline? Did you even read the rest of my messages?** _

_**[09:57pm] The article is a a fucking slander for both of you!** _

_**[09:57pm] They even interviewed random people asking for their opinion about you two. Mind you, 70% are upset, 20% are unsure, there's only 10% who're alright with it.** _

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione)**

_[09:03pm] Thanks for the fun date!_

**[09:11pm] Home now Granger, all ready for bed.**

**[09:12pm] *sends a photo of his bed, with the otter stuffed toy sitting on top of his pillow.***

_[09:15pm] aww, is he really going to be there?_

**[09:21pm] of course, where else would I put the little thing?**

_[09:24pm] hide in the closet? throw in the bin?_

**[09:29pm] what the hell do you take me for? you worked hard for it, i'd treasure it as if it's my own life.**

**[09:30pm] and just so you know, you still owe me 2.5 things. you're not off the hook yet.**

_[09:35pm] what? 2.5?_

**[09:41pm] 1. you, being away for two weeks.**

_[09:41pm] I thought we already had that cleared!_

**[09:42pm] 2. I'M OFFICIALLY YOUR BOYFRIEND.**

_[09:42pm] are we? really? I don't remember that._

**[09:43pm] no no no. you are not going to play that card. I know exactly what I heard, and my body still remembers clearly what you did to it.**

_[09:44pm] oh god._

**[09:44pm] which brings to the last one.**

_[09:44pm] the .5? why is it the .5?_

**[09:48pm] shh. its important, but its not as pressing as the other two, thus the .5.**

_[09:48pm] hmm, carry on then._

**[09:52pm] lastly, what the fuck were you thinking in front of your mum?!**

_[09:53pm] HAHAHAHA_

_[09:54pm] oh that was a good laugh. hahahaha_

**[09:59pm] hold on a sex**

**[09:59pm] hold on a SEC.**

_[10:02pm] lol_

_[10:14pm] Draco?_

* * *

**(Draco - Theo)**

**[10:01pm] *Calls Theo***

_**Have I got your attention now?** _

**I've read the article, and I'm perfectly aware of how negative it is for the both of us. However, you still can't deny that look on her eyes on that photo. I wonder if they've got more.**

_***Curses under his breath*** _

_**My apologies your highness that I panicked over something that need not any fuss over it.** _

_**Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do and we can just let these articles print out for Monday morning.** _

**Nott.**

_**Malfoy.** _

**Do you still have your contacts in Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly?**

_**Now we're talking. Of course I do, that's how I got a hold of the draft! But you'll have to check with Blaise for Witch Weekly.** _

**Alright, clear your schedule tomorrow, come to my flat tomorrow, 8 in the morning on the dot. Contact Blaise too, we're going to need his skills as well.**

_**It's not going to be easy Draco, you both are high profile people.** _

***Sighs deeply.* I know, I've already seen this coming, I just didn't know it would happen this fast.**

_**The unexpected meetup on Friday?** _

**Yeah, nevertheless, I already have something prepared to stop those two fuckers from printing something negative.**

_**You can't stop the news Draco.** _

**I can't, but I can delay it as much as I can, and when they do print it out, I'll make sure it doesn't have anything negative about her.**

_**Whatever it is you've got planned, I hope it isn't something your girl wouldn't approve of. You know her morals and all that shit.** _

**She doesn't have to know, and she will not find out about it either.**

_**I hope you know what you're doing.** _

**It's not something that will defy the law, we'll just be offering business they won't be able to refuse.**

_**Meaning?** _

**You'll know tomorrow.**

_**Draco, I have to know what you're risking or else I won't help you out, and neither will Blaise.** _

**Fine, but you are not to stop my plans.**

_**Tell me first, then we'll negotiate later.** _

**I need your word Nott.**

_**Alright! Now spill it.** _

**I'll offer Witch Weekly funding, you know how they're on the brink of bankruptcy, they won't be able to refuse my request. As for Daily Prophet, I'll give them all access to report on the company.**

_**Are you bloody out of your mind?!** _

_**You'll lose money on Witch Weekly! You won't even be able to get a single sickle on that one! And an all access to report on your company?! Have you bloody lost your mind?!** _

**_I'm calling Blaise! This is ridiculous! You are not to ruin what you've worked your bloody arse off for years!_ **

**Theo, I appreciate your concern but I've already run through this scenario before I've gotten myself into this, I will lose some few galleons, but it's just money, I can get it back.**

_**What about Daily Prophet? You're still working on fixing some of your father's shady business, you can't have the Daily Prophet access to that!** _

**I've got you and Blaise to back me up on that.**

_**If this is what you're going to do, why can't you just let them be and just let the reports out? Eventually the reports and the backlash will fade out.** _

**I know, but the damage it'll do to Granger won't. She's already been through a lot, I don't want to add more stress to that busy life of hers.**

_**Are you sure this is just about her? Is it not because you're scared?** _

***silence***

**I'll see you tomorrow at 8.**

_**Are you scared that it'll make her change her mind about you?** _

**It's better to take precautions at this early stage of our relationship, we don't need any of these shits right now. We've both had enough with shitty publications earlier in our lives; With her being under the spotlight all the time, her failed relationship with the Weasel, and me being a Malfoy, an ex death eater. We already got a lot on our plate, Christ! I barely got her to agree on giving us a chance because she's scared to fail again!**

_***sigh* Alright Draco, I'll support you on this one... But just so you know, she won't be happy once she hears about all these sacrifices you're planning on doing.** _

**She won't hear anything about it.**

_**I hope you're right. I'll let Blaise know, AND you need to tell us how your bloody date went!** _

**Wait till tomorrow, now scram. You're disturbing my night talk with her.**

_**Fucking hell, you just spent the whole day with her and you're still texting?** _

**She's got the hots for me.**

_**Damn right you are! I agree with how she looked at you on that photo. *laughs*** _

**Good of you to notice that. Theo?**

_**Wotcher.** _

**Thanks mate.**

_**Anything for you brother.** _

***Ends call***

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione)**

**[10:19pm] I'm back**

**[10:24pm] Granger?**

**[10:26pm] Did you fell asleep?**

**[10:30pm] I want to see you off tomorrow before you leave.**

**[10:30pm] Let me know if I can?**

**[10:34pm] Goodnight..**

* * *

**DAY 16 (SUNDAY)**

**(Draco - Hermione)**

_[06:47am] I fell asleep last night_

**[06:51am] Good Morning**

_[06:53am] Morning, sorry did I woke you up?_

**[06:55am] I wake up early Granger, I have to take care of my lean body especially now that I've got a girlfriend, gotta make sure she falls deeper for me.**

_[06:57am] You don't trust your girl that she hasn't gone in too deep with you?_

**[06:57am] She's a bit uncertain with me from my understanding.**

_[07:01am] Hmm, and why do you think that?_

**[07:01am] I don't know.. Here I thought, I was the anxious one, turns out she's got some insecurities as well. AND I had to convince her to be with me. We've got a lot of things to discuss, but something or rather someone came up, so it was inevitable.**

_[07:03am] I see, we're back to 2.5._

**[07:03am] Yes.**

_[07:05am] Hmm, for one. I think she's already into deep._

**[07:05am] Humor me please.**

_[07:08am] Draco, I already introduced you to my mum. If that doesn't confirm that I'm serious with you, what else would?_

**[07:08am] What if you just got into the heat of the moment?**

_[07:10am] I'm old enough to make decisions for myself even under certain circumstances. If my mum hadn't walked in on us yesterday, I would've given myself to you and wouldn't regret it._

**[07:11am] You're not going to change your mind about us?**

_[07:13am] Unless you're suddenly to marry someone, or have cheated on me. Then no, I've made my decision last night when you've convinced me, and I've no plans on taking it back._

**[07:13am] You're the only one.**

**[07:14am] I'm all yours.**

**[07:14am] You're not to take your decision back, I'll prove to you that you won't regret it.**

_[07:16am] :)_

**[07:17am] Are you blushing again Granger?**

_[07:18am] shut up._

**[07:19am] and number 1?**

_[07:21am] Draco, I can't do anything about what's already been decided/scheduled._

**[07:21am] I know I know... but is there a chance I can come visit you in that 2 weeks?**

_[07:21am] I'll have to see about that, I'll ask my client if he'd let me leave or I can entertain a visitor?_

**[07:22am] Hmm.. any chance I get to know who or what this client is?**

_[07:24am] Nice try, no you can't, at least not until I've got the agreement sealed with them. :)_

_[07:26am] I'd really like to let you know, so you'd understand. But they just really don't trust anyone, I have to get their trust first so I can get them to cooperate with me._

_[07:26am] That's all I'm saying, and I want you to drop it. It's only 2 weeks, after that we can spend the day everyday._

**[07:28am] One more thing and I'll drop this.**

_[07:29am] ?_

**[07:31am] Are you safe? Will you be safe? Is it a safe place? Will you be reachable by phone? owl? Will you still be in the country?**

_[07:31am] That's not just one, lol._

**[07:33am] Granger, I need to know if my girl is in a safe place. I've no idea what or who you're dealing with, and I can't even come to save you if you're in danger or whatnots.**

_[07:34am] I will be safe, I'm in safe place. I trust them._

**[07:37am] You trust all kinds of creatures Granger.**

_[07:40am] They're just misunderstood and mistreated, thus I'm fighting for their rights. Everyone's equal rights._

**[07:41am] Country? Will you be reachable?**

_[07:41am] I'll still be in the country, and yes, I will be reachable by phone._

**[07:42am] Does the ministry know where you're going? Do you know where you're going?**

_[07:42am] Uhmmm.._

**[07:44am] GRANGER.**

**[07:44am] I just need to know if somebody else knows where you're going. You don't have to tell me where it is.**

_[07:45am] Nobody does._

**[07:45am] What do you mean?**

_[07:46am] Nobody knows where I'm going, I don't know where I'm going._

**[07:46am] *Calls Hermione***

_Hi_

**Granger.**

_Hmm.. you need to get use to calling me with my name you know?_

**Don't change the topic, what do you mean you don't know? *gritting his teeth***

_My client, doesn't want anyone to know their location, so they set me up with a portkey to get there this afternoon._

**And you bloody accepted it? and Potter? he agreed to this?**

_Well, he did put up a fight to stop me._

**WHICH I will be doing as well! This is ludricous!**

_*sighs* I'm a grown-arse witch, I wish everyone would remember that. I'm not called brightest witch of our age for nothing._

**Still doesn't change the fact that you're going by yourself, in merlin knows where!**

_Fine, if this will make you feel better, they made 2 portkeys, one is for me and the other is for Harry. In case of emergency, Harry can activate that portkey so he can come and get me._

**Let me get this straight, you're going there by portkey this afternoon.**

_Yes._

**Harry has another portkey that he can activate if something where to happen.**

_Yes, but he's only to use it for emergency._

**You can leave the place anytime you want thou right?**

_I can, but I have no way of coming back, because I don't know where it is._

**Can't you ask them to make another portkey for you? or use Potter's?**

_I'm going there for 2 weeks, to get their trust. What would it make me look like if I leave in between those 2 weeks? My effort would just go to waste._

**Bloody pain in the arses. What other safety precautions have you guys made?**

_My wand and skills._

**Fuck this.**

DRAKEY POOO! we need to get going!

_Who's that? You got plans today?_

**Zabini and Nott, we're just going out for the day.**

_Oh... *disappointment in her voice*_

**I can still come and see you off. I can snuck off from the boys for a bit.**

_Are you sure?_

**Of course I bloody am. Can I come over some time today?**

_**DRACO! we need to~ OH! you're on the phone!** _

**Just give me a bloody minute.**

Malfoy and Granger kissing under the tree, K-I-S-

**Theo can you take him and shut him up for a bit.**

_*Laughing*_

*sound of rumbling*

**Gra~ Hermione.. I have to go, text me what time I can come over, even if it's just for a bit. I just need to see you off.**

_Are you sure?_

**Yes, I can make it work.**

_Okies, you better go or those boys will come back again._

**Will do, I'll see you later okay?**

_Okies. Bye Draco._

**Hmm.**

***Ends Call***

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione)**

_[09:31am] Draco, I'm not sure what your schedule is for today.. but Dad and Mum would like to invite you for lunch._

_[09:31am] My mum's just cooking for lunch as my portkey activates at 2pm._

_[09:36am] Only come if you can, don't change your schedule because of this._

**[09:45am] Perfect, I'll come in at 11:30. Is there anything you'd like me to bring?**

_[09:46am] Nothing, it's enough that you're squeezing your time for this._

**[09:53am] I insist, I should be the one sorry for intruding your family time.**

_[09:54am] My dad wants to see you._

**[09:59am] Ahh the head of the family, I'd be ruining my chances if I decline his invitation.**

_[10:01am] You need to brace yourself, he's going to test and provoke you._

**[10:01am] The Malfoy charm has never failed me. Have you seen how your mum was with me?**

_[10:03am] Tsk, My dad's different. He's overprotective, and kind of like you._

**[10:03am] Perfect then, we'll get along for sure.**

_[10:04am] No, it'll be like a battle on who's got the bigger ego. ugh._

_[10:06am] On second thought, don't come!_

**[10:10am] I'll be there.**

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione - Blaise - Theo)**

[11:08am] Granger Danger

_[11:10am] Blaise, am I back to Granger?_

[11:10am] Yes, Draco's just right here. I fear dearly for my life, dare I call you Mione.

_[11:10am] I hear you guys are out and about._

[11:11am] Why yes Granger, we are indeed.

[11:11am] In fact we're doing something very interesting that I just found out this morning, and will be busy for the rest of the day. Actually, we'll be busy should I say for the next few fucking years?

_[11:12am] Uh-oh that doesn't sound too good. Let me know if I can be of help._

**[11:12am] Zabini.**

_**[11:12am] Blaise.** _

_**[11:12am] Hi Hermione ignore Blaise there, he's just being overdramatic.** _

_**[11:12am] Feel free to borrow Draco, but be sure to give him back no later than 130. :)** _

_[11:13am] Will do! Sorry for taking him away you guys._

[11:13am] Oh you better be sorry for lots of things.

**[11:13am] ZABINI.**

_**[11:13am] BLAISE!** _

_**[11:13am] *Theo removes Hermione in the group*** _

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione)**

**[11:13am] Ignore Blaise, he's just sulking that I'll be gone for an hour or so.**

_[11:13am] I'll send him a message._

**[11:14am] NO. Don't. That's unnecessary. He's just jealous.**

**[11:14am] He'll be back with his usual self in time.**

**[11:15am] I'll be there in 15mins.**

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione)**

_[01:31pm] Thanks for coming Draco._

_[01:31pm] I think my dad likes you. lol_

**[01:37pm] I'm sorry? Were you there with me when your dad was grilling me?**

_[01:38pm] You did good! I think he was impressed when you remained calm no matter how much he provoked you._

**[01:38pm] I can't be rude to the father of my girl now can't I.**

_[01:39pm] You were scowling most of the time when we were having lunch thou._

**[01:41pm] You don't say.**

_[01:41pm] Oh please, stop with the sarcasm._

**[01:41pm] I didn't even get to do anything with you.**

_[01:42pm] *gasps* were you thinking of doing something to me?_

**[01:42pm] You're going to be gone for 2 bloody weeks. Of course I would've liked some parting kiss or something more.**

_[01:43pm] Hey! You did get your kiss._

**[01:43pm] On your bloody cheeks!**

**[01:43pm] Not even a proper kiss, a hug, a touch. Didn't even get to bloody sit right next to you in the dining table!**

**[01:44pm] Fuck my life, sod it all.**

_[01:47pm] Oh stop being so dramatic, you're such a drama queen._

**[01:49pm] I'm still a Black after all.**

_[01:50pm] I'll make it up to you when I get back? How's that sound?_

**[01:51pm] Damn right you will.**

**[01:51pm] Once again, Granger. You owe me big time.**

_[01:54pm] Touche._

**[01:55pm] I will collect your payment in due time.**

_[01:56pm] Wait till I meet your parents, I'm sure you will owe me big time._

**[01:57pm] I have to go.**

_[01:57pm] oh..okay..._

* * *

**(Draco - Hermione)**

_[06:11pm] Did I upset you when I mentioned your parents?_

_[07:46pm] Draco?_

**[08:23pm] Granger.**

_[08:27pm] Did I upset you earlier?_

**[08:31pm] No, no you didn't sorry, I got a bit busy with the boys earlier.**

_[08:33pm] Are you sure?_

**[08:33pm] Yes, I just got home. Been a busy day. Have you arrived?**

_[08:35pm] Yeah.._

**[08:37pm] How's the place? I hope they didn't put you in a cave or a forest.**

_[08:38pm] What gave you the idea that I'd be in a cave or a forest?_

**[08:38pm] You're forgetting that I too, have a brilliant mind.**

_[08:38pm] and?_

**[08:39pm] I figured out earlier, what kind "Client" you're working with.**

_[08:39pm] How? I didn't even give out that much?_

_[08:40pm] Are you even sure you're correct with your assumption?_

**[08:41pm] I could very well be wrong, but there's also the chance that I'm right. I'm betting on the latter.**

_[08:41pm] Let's say you're correct. Are you alright with me staying here?_

**[08:42pm] You're already there, and even if I object to it, would you even listen to me? You'd still go anyway, even Potter didn't win against your decision.**

_[08:42pm] Hmm.._

**[08:42pm] You need to keep updating me how you're doing there.**

**[08:43pm] If I don't hear from you in a long time, I'd use all my connection to find out where you are.**

_[08:44pm] Is that a threat Draco Malfoy?_

**[08:44pm] No, it's a warning from your very worried boyfriend.**

_[08:45pm] Which you don't have to be. I am completely safe here._

**[08:45pm] *sigh* you have no idea what I'm feeling right now.**

_[08:46pm] Come on now Draco, don't you believe in my skills?_

**[08:47pm] I do, but with you being surrounded with a pack of wolves? Even the greatest witch would have a hard time.**

**[08:49pm] Don't deny it Granger. I know I'm right.**

_[08:52pm] Can we not talk about this?_

**[08:52pm] Just.. promise me you'll be safe and keep me updated.**

_[08:52pm] I will, now stop worrying._

_[08:53pm] What did you guys do? You guys are out pretty late, did you drink out?_

_[08:53pm] I forgot to comment earlier with Dad being an arse, why were you wearing a suit?_

_[08:54pm] Did you wear that on purpose to impress my dad?_

**[08:57pm] You could say that.**

_[08:57pm] You look really tired too, you got bags under your eyes. Did you even sleep last night?_

**[08:59pm] Granger, how could I sleep properly last night after what you've done to my body?**

_[09:01pm] Hmm, I took no part on whatever it is that happened to your body._

**[09:01pm] Need I remind you what it is that you did?**

_[09:02pm] Are you sure you want to go there? Your body might remember it again._

**[09:02pm] Fucking hell Granger. You naughty naughty witch.**

_[09:02pm] I know I can be when I want to. *smirks*_

**[09:03pm] You're going to have to be punished when you get back.**

_[09:05pm] So many things can happen in 2 weeks, you might've already forgotten or forgiven me by that time._

**[09:05pm] Forgive and forget? I don't know Granger, I can hold my grudges a bit too long.**

_[09:06pm] Malfoy, just one touch from me would get you down on your knees._

**[09:06pm] Malfoy's don't just go down on their knees for no reason.**

_[09:06pm] A challenge I won't back down on._

**[09:07pm] Damn. You fucking little witch.**

**[09:07pm] Are you sure I can't use Potter's portkey to get to you?**

_[09:07pm] No._

**[09:08pm] Can't you apparate to my place now?**

_[09:08pm] Nope._

**[09:08pm] Can I apparate there?**

_[09:09pm] Still a no. lol_

**[09:10pm] Damn your parents then.**

_[09:11pm] hahaha_

**[09:11pm] and your work.**

_[09:11pm] Draco!_

**[09:12pm] WHAT! We could've gotten further last night!**

**[09:12pm] I was so hard.**

**[09:13pm] I didn't even get the chance to touch you, to check how wet you've gotten.**

_[09:16pm] We can still.. you know.. now..compensate for it?_

**[09:17pm] Pardon me? *smirks***

_[09:17pm] Do it now._

**[09:17pm] What is?**

_[09:19pm] Nothing, nevermind. You got work tomorrow._

**[09:20pm] What is it that you want to compensate for Granger?**

_[09:21pm] I said nevermind._

**[09:21pm] But I do mind. Especially this one.**

**[09:22pm] *sends a photo of his bulge on his boxers.***

**[09:22pm] Did you like how it felt on your hand?**

_[09:25pm] Yes_

**[09:25pm] How so?**

_[09:26pm] It made my hand full_

**[09:26pm] what else?**

_[09:26pm] it felt warm_

**[09:27pm] and?**

_[09:28pm] the tip was leaking with precum, the head felt so big and smooth around my hand._

**[09:28pm] Hmmm... this one?**

**[09:28pm] *sends a photo of his cock's head, with precum.***

_[09:30pm] You're hard Draco._

**[09:32pm] You have no idea how many times I got hard yesterday because of you.**

**[09:32pm] Then having to go home with just my hand to deal with the problem.**

_[09:33pm] I'm sorry..._

**[09:34pm] Hmm, You'll make it up for it tenfold.**

_[09:34pm] I did gave you a quick hand job? hahahaha_

**[09:35pm] fuck. not enough. never enough. not until I get inside you.**

**[09:35pm] Hermione, I want to make love with you...**

**[09:36pm] Not just shagging, but making love. I want to be inside you and connect with you.**

**[09:36pm] I hope you're wanting the same thing.**

_[09:37pm] I do, I want the same thing._

**[09:37pm] 2 bloody weeks. I almost had you then I have to go and wait for another 2 weeks.**

_[09:38pm] It'll make it more worth it? the built up tension?_

**[09:38pm] We are not leaving my room or your room for the whole 24 hrs when you come back.**

_[09:38pm] Omg. are you planning on breaking me? lol_

**[09:39pm] We'll take breaks don't worry love**

**[09:39pm] but as much as I can help it I don't want my cock leaving your wet tight cunt.**

_[09:39pm] hmmm, you're so sure that it's tight?_

**[09:40pm] Fuck yeah Granger, I know you are. If it wasn't your mum in front of us yesterday, I would've done the same thing to you.**

**[09:40pm] I would've slipped my finger into your cunt, and work my finger on your clit to have you reach your climax in front of som** eone else.

_[09:41pm] Sadist._

**[09:41pm] Says the one who groped my cock under the table.**

_[09:42pm] You liked it, your cock reacted to my touch, if only I've gotten more time, I would've jerked you off right there and then._

**[09:43pm] and cum right in front of your mum? Dear Salazar, I don't even want to imagine how I could've handled that.**

**[09:43pm] Are you safe?**

_[09:43pm] safe?_

**[09:44pm] I meant alone, in your place, room?**

_[09:44pm] I'm in a tent, I have my own._

**[09:45pm] Would you let me see yourself?**

_[09:47pm] uhmm.._

**[09:47pm] Please?**

**[09:49pm] Just anything that youre comfortable with... I just want to see you...**

**[09:54pm] Hermione? It's alright, if you don't want to. You don't have to. I'm sorry I forced you.**

_[09:56pm] *sends a video of her topless, cupping her breast, pushing it up, massaging it sensually, playing with her nipples and letting out a soft moan.*_

_[09:56pm] there._

**[09:57pm] FUCK!**

**[09:57pm] TOO FUCKING GOOD!**

_[09:58pm] lol. there, I've paid my dues._

_[10:03pm] Draco?_

**[10:07pm] *sends a video of him slowly jerking himself off, cupping his balls, then going back to jerking himself until he reached he climax groaning. Soft panting can be heard as he showed his cum on his hands and the tip of his head.***

_[10:09pm] hmmmm_

**[10:11pm] next time, I'm going to be shooting my seeds inside you.**

_[10:12pm] hmmm. I can't wait, I want to feel you cumming inside me._

**[10:13pm] Oh dear fuck Granger. Don't.**

_[10:13pm] ?_

**[10:16pm] You're getting me hard all over again. Stop.**

_[10:16pm] haha, oh no, you can't handle multiple orgasms Mr. Malfoy? Getting old?_

**[10:17pm] For your information Ms. Granger, I can. But I would prefer to have it with you, rather with my hand.**

_[10:17pm] I don't know, not gonna believe you until I see it for myself._

**[10:18pm] No Granger. Not today.**

_[10:18pm] Weak._

_[10:18pm] Old._

_[10:19pm] How can you handle fucking me if your maximum is only one?_

_[10:19pm] You know, with my sweeeeeeeeet cunt being all tight, and wet and warm._

_[10:19pm] Can you imagine your hard cock, fucking me?_

_[10:20pm] Your long thick cock, inside me, thrusting all the way in and out._

**[10:22pm] Fuck. It's getting hard again. Dear Lord.**

_[10:22pm] HAHAHA_

_[10:23pm] Just imagining you pulling it all the way to the head, then slamming it right back in._

_[10:23pm] Can you hear our bodies slapping against each other?_

**[10:25pm] Fuck you granger.**

_[10:26pm] Yes, I want you to._

**[10:28pm] *sends another photo of his now fully erect cock again***

_[10:29pm] Success!_

**[10:30pm] You and your smart ideas.**

_[10:31pm] I didn't do anything._

**[10:31pm] How are you going to take responsibility for this?**

_[10:31pm] I won't._

**[10:33pm] I'll see to it that you will.**

_[10:33pm] lol_

**[10:34pm] Laugh all you can, I will have the last laugh.**

_[10:36pm] *sends a photo of her in the green sexy lingerie that Draco gave her*_

_[10:36pm] I took that photo yesterday morning before you picked me up._

**[10:37pm] oh fuck me.**

**[10:37pm] This is what I missed yesterday!**

_[10:38pm] I did wore it on our date. :)_

**[10:38pm] I could've torn those off your body.**

_[10:39pm] Such a shame you didn't get to._

_[10:39pm] oh look at the time! dear me! it's late!_

**[10:40pm] OH YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS.**

_[10:41pm] I'm early tomorrow, gotta show how sincere I am in here._

**[10:41pm] NO GRANGER FUCK ME!**

**[10:41pm] *calls Hermione***

_[10:41pm] *declines call*_

_[10:41pm] Good night Draco._

**[10:42pm] NO.**

**[10:42pm] NO**

**[10:42pm] NO**

**[10:42pm] NO**

_[10:43pm] I'm turning my phone off as you seem bent on using up my battery._

**[10:43pm] YOU WILL NOT!**

_[10:44pm] *sends a photo of her kissing*_

**[10:44pm] i fucking hate myself.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I made publications only print out their news on weekdays, and nothing on weekend. lol
> 
> Sorry, I didn't write what happened on lunch time, I did wrote it, but deleted it halfway.
> 
> Sexting - they're using their mic/siri/google/handsfree to text back what they're saying. If the idea doesn't fit, we can always say they charmed their phone to text whatever they're saying. :) Ohhh the fun in magic. haha
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment for inspiration! Hehe thanks!


End file.
